Meant To Be
by AshleyTheLovatic
Summary: Sonny is dating James Conroy who isn't the best boyfriend in the world. When their relationship goes into a downward spiral Sonny turns to her best friend Chad Dylan Cooper who helps Sonny through her breakup. As Chad helps her through it Sonny realizes that her and James weren't meant to be and fate has been in front of her for a long time (rated M for language & future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is my first SWAC fanfic and it's also my first M rated fanfic so please be nice. It was actually an original story of mine that I had just taking up space on my laptop so I decided I may as well turn it into a fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own SWAC - though I do own some of the characters**_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

"Zoe, come here. It's almost bedtime," I told my two year old niece. Giggling, Zoe got up and started running as if it were a game. I rolled my eyes at my extremely adorable niece and got up from the couch and went chasing after her.

"I've got you now!" I exclaimed as I scooped the two year old up in my arms.

"No! Put me down!" Zoe squealed as she squirmed in my arms kicked her legs.

"Only if you do as I say." I said sternly. Zoe nodded and I put the two year old down and took her up to her room where I helped her get ready for bed. Once she was in her pyjamas and lying in bed I read her a story which she fell asleep halfway through. When I noticed she was asleep I put the book back on the bookshelf and crept out of the bedroom, turning the main light off and the night light on as I walked out. I walked back downstairs and observed the lounge room. It was a complete wreck and covered in Zoe's toys. I shook my head with a small smile as I went around the lounge room packing up the toys and cleaning the rest of the house. My older brother Jake and sister in law Taylah always had a spotless house, even with a two year old around. How they did it was beyond me, but they managed it. Once the house was clean I went and checked on Zoe who was still peacefully sleeping. So I went back downstairs and sat on the couch and switched the TV on. I'd only just picked out a channel when the front door opened and Jake and Taylah walked in laughing.

"I take it you two had fun." I said with a smile as the couple came into my view.

"We did. Thank you for looking after Zoe." Taylah said with a smile.

"It's fine. You know I'd look after her whenever you guys wanted." I said. It was true, I adored my niece and I looked after her quite regularly

"Well in that case you may as well just take her with you" Jake teased causing Taylah and I to giggle.

"I better leave you guys to it. I promised Chad I'd go to his house after I was finished here." I told them as I stood.

"Have fun. See you soon." Taylah said as she hugged me. I smiled at my brother and his wife as I grabbed my handbag, left the house, made my way out to my car and drove over to my best friend, Chad Dylan Cooper's house.

"Hey Sonny. The boys are out in the guest house." Mrs Cooper said answering the door. The guest house was out in the backyard, and was more of a granny flat. It had been decorated so that Chad could use it whenever he had a large group of friends around instead of being inside.

"Thanks Mrs Cooper." I said with a smile as I walked into the Cooper house.

I made my way house and out to the garage where Chad and a few of his friends, including my boyfriend James Conroy were.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?" James asked as he pulled me onto the arm of his chair.

"I heard you guys were having a games night so I thought I'd come around and join in." I replied.

"I thought you were looking after the little one?" Chad asked not taking his eyes away from the screen as he was completely focused on the game he was currently playing. He was of course referring to Zoe as 'the little one'.

"Yea I was but Jake and Taylah came home early." I replied.

"Speaking of little ones, when are you and James having one of your own?" Nico asked. Chad paused the game and looked at him as if he were about to beat him up.

"That ain't happening anytime soon." I said quickly, slightly embarrassed that Nico had asked that.

"Not for a loooooong time." James said agreeing with me.

"Thank god for that because dude, if you got my best friend pregnant, I'd beat you to a pulp." Chad told James. Chad was really only friends with James for my sake. Chad never liked James, he still didn't. James was egotistical and thought he was the best at absolutely everything. He got everything he wanted. The only reason why James and Chad were even friends was because they used to argue over everything, so one day I got sick of it and told them to suck it up and get along.

"Hey babe. Take me home yea?" James said quietly stroking my leg.

"I kind of wanted to hang here for a bit." I argued. I'd only just got here and I wasn't ready to leave. I hadn't spent time with Chad and the guys for ages.

"Yea but if you can take me home we can be alone." James whispered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chad look at us and roll his eyes.

"Baby I didn't just come here to see you." I whispered trying to keep my voice low enough so that only James could hear. I didn't want to start anything with him.

"You know what fine. I'll just walk." James said sounding slightly angry as he stood.

"James, please don't do this." I whispered softly as I looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Don't do what? I just want some alone time with you. God Sonny, why can't you see that? We spend all week at school and the only time I get to see you is surrounded by YOUR friends." James said bitterly.

"James, I think you should go." Chad said sternly as he paused the game he was playing.

"You know what? I think I will. Sonny when you know who you want call me." James said then stormed out of the guest house. Once James had left Chad looked over at me to see I was on the verge of crying. He put his controller down and came over to me.

"Hey you ok?" Chad asked pushing the hair out of my face. Before the tears could cascade down my face I wiped my face, looked up at Chad and forced a smile.

"Yea. I'm fine. Now who's butt am I kicking first?" I teased. All the boys groaned. I may be a girl but that didn't mean I knew how to play video games. I was actually really good at it and had a tendency to win games against the guys, except for Chad. After all he was the one who'd gotten me so good at several games.

"You can kick my pride first." Devon said with a smile.

"Oh it's on." I said with a smile as I moved over to the couch and picked up the game controller Chad had put down only minutes ago.

For the next few hours we all took turns at playing the video games until the guys decided to go home. Finally it was just Chad and I playing against one another.

"I should probably go myself. It's pretty late." I told him.

"Alright, I'll see you at school on Monday then?" Chad asked me. I nodded my head in assurance and gave him a hug. As I picked up her bag my phone rang. I sighed as I fished my phone out of my bag and answered it, not recognising the number.

"Hello?" I answered sounding irritated. It was 1am for crying out loud. Who would be calling me at this hour?

"Hello. Um I'm calling from James Conroy's phone. He's at this bar and he's completely out of it. Can you come get him?" an unknown person said over the phone.

"Yea sure. Where is it?" I asked. The person on the other end told me the name of the bar then I hung up.

"What was that all about?" Chad asked me full of concern.

"I gotta go pick up James from a bar. Apparently he's completely wasted." I replied as I put my phone back in my handbag.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Chad asked.

"No. I'll be fine. I'll see you Monday." I replied with a tired smile. I left Chad's house and drove to the bar where I found James sitting at the bar yelling obnoxiously loud. I avoided him and went around to the side and called over a bar attendant.

"Are you the girl to pick up the obnoxiously loud one?" A pretty blond named Melanie asked.

"Yea. I'm his girlfriend." I replied.

"Would've thought you were his sister or something, he's hit on every girl that's walked into this place. Don't worry, he hasn't gotten far. We've refused him service but he's been downing drinks somehow." Melanie said.

"Thanks I'll take it from here." I told her with a small smile. Melanie smiled back and walked back over to the main bar. I sighed then made my way over to Ryan.

"Hey baby! What are you doing here?" James yelled causing people to look at us. Oh my god, this was embarrassing, but I'd done this several times.

"I came to take you home." I said.

"I'm a grown child. I can get myself home." James yelled angrily.

"James, stop. You're embarrassing me." I said quietly.

"Well then go. I don't want you here!" James yelled as he shoved me which caused me to stumble back. The security guard at the door noticed and came over to us.

"Is everything ok over here miss?" the guard ask.

"She's fine. There's nothing to worry about here ok." James shouted.

"I was asking the lady." The security guard said.

"I'm just trying to get him home." I responded. The security guard made it easy for me and grabbed James by the shoulders and forced him out the door with much protesting from James. The guard followed me to my car and threw James in the backseat.

"Good luck miss." The security guard told me as he shut the door.

"Thank you." I said then got in the car. Halfway to James' house he passed out which made it difficult for me to get him out of the car, into his house and up to his room. I managed to do it and once Ryan was lying face down on his bed I took his shoes off which woke him up.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" James slurred, still under the affect of alcohol.

"You were plastered and the bar called me to come get you." I replied.

"I'm sorry you had to do that baby. Come here." James said. I debated it for a little bit then slid next to him on his bed. James moved his head and began to kiss me. I decided to kiss him back but after a few minutes things got out of hand and James tried to slide his hand up my shirt which I slapped away and sat up.

"God Sonny you're such a prude!" James yelled angrily.

"Whatever James. Have a fun time dealing with a hangover when you wake up." I snapped as I got off the bed. I picked up my handbag and left angry at what James had called me. My eyes stung as I tried not to let tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't let it get to me.

As soon as I got home I quickly showered then got into bed exhausted from tonight's events. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep straight away.

The next day I didn't wake up until midday. What woke me up I didn't know, as there was no one home. I groaned as I rolled over in my bed and reached down for my bag. I dug through it and took out my phone. There were several messages from my friends and James, though some of James messages weren't all that nice, and there were several missed calls to go along with it.

After replying to everyone's messages I ran a brush through my hair then turned on the TV and found something to watch. After last night's events I didn't feel like leaving my house, let alone my room. My phone went off next to me so I picked it up to find that I had a text from Chad. I didn't bother answering it, I just wanted to be left alone. When Chad tried ringing me I switched MY phone off but an hour later he was at my house, food in hand.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in a review :)**_

_**(Yes the characters are different to the show, Sonny is a tad more edgy & Chad isn't as egotistical. You'll pick up more as it goes along)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**i appear to be having technical difficulties with this chapter and i deeply apologise. im really hoping it works this time. **_

_**I'd like to say thank you to those of you who reviewed, favourited, and followed this story. I'd especially like to thank XRock-HardX for your review. It literally made my day when I read it. Anyway, on with the story **_

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own SWAC, I never will.**_

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I had spent last night hanging out with my best friend Sonny Monroe, my friends and Sonny's boyfriend James. He was a complete asshole and I hated him but I tolerated him for Sonny's sake. If it were up to me he'd be out of her life for good. He was trouble but Sonny couldn't see that. I'd only invited him around because I knew that after Sonny had finished looking after her niece Zoe she was coming over.

As usual, James had embarrassed her and I for one was ready to beat him senseless. Though for Sonny's sake I didn't. That had taken a lot of self control and a few times my best friends Nico, Grady and Devon had to hold me back. James had treated Sonny with so much disrespect.

When Sonny had left my house at around 1am she looked really disappointed and irritated. She'd gotten a call from an unknown bar telling her to come and get James. Though he was 17 he had a fake idea and bars were stupid enough to believe it was real. Last night hadn't been the first time she had to go to a bar and peel a drunken James off the floor. I'd offered to go with her but she wouldn't let me.

When I woke up this morning I sent her a text message asking how she was but I didn't get a reply until noon, and it was a very short reply. Worried about my best friend I tried ringing her but it just rang out and went to voicemail. I tried ringing it a few more times it just went straight to voicemail. Shit, she must've turned her phone off. What do I do? I decided to call my best friend Nico to see if he had any advice.

"Yo Chad, my man. What's up?" Nico asked when he answered his phone.

"I'm just worried about Sonny. She hasn't been herself lately." I said.

"Dude, you know it's because of James." Nico told me.

"I know. He puts her through shit. I just don't know what to do. She looked so down when she left last night, now she won't answer my calls. She even turned her phone off." I said.

"Dude, you're clearly worried. Go and see her. You know it'll make you feel better. It might even make her feel better to." He was right; my mind wasn't going to be at ease until I knew that Sonny was ok. I had to go over and see her.

"Alright thanks man. I'll let you know how it goes." I hung up the phone then threw on some shoes. I grabbed my keys and made my way out of the house and out to my car and went over to her house making a detour on the way to get Chinese food figuring that she'd probably be hungry

When I got to her house I knocked on the door but no one opened the door so I grabbed the spare key from its hiding spot and let myself into the house. I noticed that her mum wasn't here and neither was her older brother so I made my way upstairs and into Sonny's room. The first thing I noticed was a lifeless Sonny Monroe lying in her bed with no light streaming in. Though the TV was on playing some TV show that she obviously liked, not that she looked like she was watching it.

"I take it getting James last night was a piece of work?" I asked as I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. She didn't say anything, instead she just looked at her TV. This was definitely not my best friend right now and it was all James' fault. How I wanted to beat him up for doing this to her.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I brought you Chinese." I added as I pulled out a take away container from the plastic bag I'd been carrying and handed it to Sonny.

"Thanks." Sonny mumbled with a small smile as she took the knife and fork set from me that I was holding.

"I figured you hadn't eaten. What names did he call you this time?" I asked. James going to a bar and getting completely drunk hadn't been a one off thing. He did it regularly and Sonny was always getting called by security, bar attendants or even James himself. He'd always call her names but she'd never call him out on it.

"This time wasn't as bad. He called me a prude back at his house. I'm so over it. He just goes on thinking everything's fine when it's not." Sonny replied.

"Sonny, you have to leave him. He doesn't make you happy anymore." I told her for what felt like the millionth time. Since the first time it had happened I told her this but for some reason she hadn't listened and I didn't know why

"Chad, I can't. You know what he's like." Sonny said as tears rolled down her face. I saw the pain in her face so I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards me so that she was crying into my chest.

"Sonny please. I'm tired of seeing you like this. You spend no time with me, or anyone else anymore and if you do we have to beg you. Can't you see how much he brings you down?" I told her.

"Of course I can! God Chad! I'm not stupid!" Sonny growled as she moved away from me and placed the unopened food on her bedside table.

"I know you're not stupid." I said quietly. All I wanted was for my best friend to go back to her usual happy self. The person she was before James had brought her down.

" You know I think maybe you should just leave." Sonny said as she looked away from me

"Sonny please. Talk to me." I pleaded.

"I said leave. I just want to be alone right now! Just take all the food and leave." Sonny demanded. I didn't really want to leave her alone when she was this depressed but there was nothing I could really do right now. Sighing in defeat I grabbed the plastic bag which had a container of food in it for me and left.

I got into my car and instead of driving straight home I went to James' house. His mum didn't know who I was but when I told her that I was a friend of Sonny's she let me in and told me where I could find James, upstairs in his room. I climbed the stairs two at a time and flung the door to James' room open.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I demanded. James groaned as he lifted his head from his pillow and looked at me.

"Dude. Would you keep it down? I have a headache!" James hissed. No, he didn't have a headache, he had a hangover from drinking so much.

"Well that's what you get when you drink yourself stupid at a bar." I snapped.

"What the hell do you want Chad?" James snapped angrily.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW THE SHIT YOU PUT SONNY THROUGH? SHE CONSTANTLY PICKS YOU UP FROM BARS, BRINGS YOU HOME AND YOU MAKE IT SEEM LIKE THAT'S PERFECTLY OK FOR HER TO DO IT! YOU'RE LUCKY SHE DOES WHAT SHE DOES. LEARN SOME RESPECT JAMES! SHE DESERVES SO MUCH FUCKING BETTER THAN YOU!" I yelled ignoring James request to keep quiet.

"Oh what like you?" James spat back as turned his head to look at me.

"Well at least I wouldn't make her pick me up from a bar at 1am cause I'm so drunk I can't see the ground! Hell, I knew you were a piece of work but I didn't think you'd be this bad!" I snapped.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" James yelled.

"NO! DO YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT NOW SONNY IS LYING IN A DARK ROOM CRYING HER EYES OUT? NO, YOU DON'T. BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO WRAPPED UP IN YOURSELF TO GO SEE HOW SHE FEELS! BE A BETTER BOYFRIEND OR JUST DUMP HER! YOU'RE KILLING HER LIKE THIS!" I yelled.

"DUDE! GET THE HELL OUT!" James yelled back.

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO HER?" I yelled, once again ignoring his pathetic request. He was really getting on my nerves. Why the hell was Sonny with him? He clearly didn't make her happy.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CHAD? WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF MY RELATIONSHIP AND LEAVE?" James shouted.

"I WILL STAY OUT OF YOUR RELATIONSHIP WHEN YOU FINALLY FIGURE OUT THAT YOU'RE KILLING MY BEST FRIEND. MAN THE HELL UP!" I shouted. James lifted his upper body, picked up a pillow and threw it at me. I dodged it then stormed out of the room before I did something completely stupid.

Once again I got into my car I decided to head over to Nico's. I'd just exploded at James but I knew that he wouldn't do anything about it and he'd just go back to acting the way he always does, an egotistical, stubborn annoying prick. What Sonny saw in him I'd never know. I felt like doing some serious damage to him but I knew Sonny would go off at me if I did that. All I could do was just wait until she realised how much of an asshole he was and break up with him. I really hoped that was soon.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know. **_

_**Also what do ya'll think of Chad being so caring? **_

_**Please leave a review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So you all hate James and want Sonny to drop his ass. Don't worry, I do to but hey, it wouldn't make for a story if I did it simply and quickly. I'm creating drama and trying to make it a good fic. (whether I'm achieving or not I really don't know) **_

_**Disclaimer: STILL not owning SWAC. There'd be a third season if I did**_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

As soon as I turned my phone back on I saw I had a message from James.

**When you get this call me. We need to talk. - JC**

. _Well, I might as well get this over with._ I thought as I pressed the button to call him.

"What the hell is up with you sending Chad over?" James snapped into the phone as soon as he answered it.

"Well hello to you too." I said sarcastically.

"Cut the crap and answer my god damn question." James demanded.

"For your information James, I didn't SEND Chad to your house. I didn't even KNOW he was going to your house so DON'T jump down my throat. I've DONE nothing wrong!" I snapped into the phone.

"Yea sure. If that's your screwed up story." James snapped. I rolled my eyes, glad that he couldn't see it. If he could it would just make him even angrier.

"It's not screwed up! It's the truth. Gee maybe next time you're drunk off your ass I won't come pick you up." I snapped back angrily.

"Whatever. Maybe I'll just get someone to pick me up who won't send their best friend to my house to yell at me." James argued.

"For the last time. I didn't SEND Chad to your house James. I'm a grown woman, if I wanted to have a go at you I would do it myself." I snapped sounding even angrier than before.

"I find that one hard to believe." James grumbled. That was it, I was ready to punch something. I had to get off the phone before I destroyed it.

" You know what, when you've calmed the hell down let me know." I said and with that I ended the call. I was so angry and the only thing that was going to help me right now was going down to the gym and punching the hell out of the punching bag. I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of yoga pants, a tank top, threw on a plain t-shirt over the top, put a pair of shoes on and left my house, pulling my hair up in a ponytail as I did so. Thankfully it didn't take me very long to get to the gym and as soon as I got there I headed over to the punching bags and began to punch it like my life depended on it. I know I should've eased into it but I was too angry to start out slow.

After taking my anger out on the punching bag at the gym I headed back home.

"Hey sweetie. James is here. I told him he could wait for you in your room." My mum Connie said when I walked into the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed up to my bedroom. I wasn't really in the mood to see James. I was still pissed off at him for last night and our earlier phone call.

"James, what the hell are you doing here?" I snapped as I moved around my room tidying it up.

"I came to apologise. I was a jerk to you, you don't deserve it." James said.

"Damn right I don't deserve it. Have a better attitude James." I snapped. I was still angry at him, an apology wasn't going to make everything go back to normal.

"Sonny, please." James pleaded.

"Please what? God James for the past few weeks all I've done is put up with your shit and peeled you off of bar floors. I can't keep doing it James. If you want this relationship to work you've got to cut the crap." I told him as I stood in front of him. James took my hands in his and looked up at me.

"I know baby, I know. I promise I'll stop." James said softly. I looked at him, searching his eyes to see if he was telling the truth or not.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." James assured me. I smiled as I placed a kiss on his lips. Not wanting to break the kiss James pulled me closer to him and down to his level so I was straddling him and kept kissing me.

"Babe stop," I said as I broke away from him.

"I'm sorry baby, I really am." James said as he stroked my hair.

"I know you are. But you can't turn this relationship around in five minutes." I said.

"I know. But I still have you, and that's all I need." James said. I smiled again, and cupping his face in my hands, I gave him a passionate kiss. I could only hope he meant what he said.

* * *

The weekend went by quickly and before I knew it, it was Monday morning. Feeling much better than I on did Saturday I walked into school with a smile on my face.

"Hey baby." James said as he greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey yourself." I said. James walked me to my first class and I sat down at a desk, sitting in an empty spot my best friends Tawni, Chloe and Portlyn had saved for me. There were still a few minutes until the late bell went which gave us a chance to talk

"Hey Sonny. What was up with you on Saturday?" Chloe asked.

"Wasn't feeling that great." I quickly responded not wanting to tell them the full story.

"What the hell did James do THIS time?" Portlyn asked. Great, they already knew it had something to do with James.

"Port, don't push it." Chloe said in a warning tone using Portlyn's nickname.

"Chlo, it's fine. He kicked up at a fuss at Chad's, then went to a bar and got blind drunk." I began, but didn't get far when Tawni cut me off.

"Let me guess? You had to peel him off the bar floor again?" she asked. Instead of saying something I simply nodded.

"Geez Sonny, tell him to get his act together!" Chloe told her.

"I did, and he is ok. Can we just drop it?" I snapped. My friends nodded their heads as the warning bell went and the teacher got everyone's attention to start the class.

Thankfully the rest of the day went by quickly and finally I was able to go see Chad seeing as I hadn't seen him at school.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled once I was inside the house. I had let myself in with the spare key that was hidden, though I knew exactly where it was. I waited at the bottom of the stars and soon I saw Chad running down them.

"Hey Sonny, what's up?" Chad greeted with a smile.

"Oh no, you don't get to smile at me! What the hell did you say to James on Saturday? Don't tell me you didn't go there because I got my bloody head bitten off for it!" I snapped.

"I just told him you deserved to be treated better than what he was treating you and he needs to clean up his act. I was just looking out for you." Chad told me calmly.

"Well you don't get to do that!" I exclaimed as I pushed his chest in anger.

"Do what? Look out for you?" Chad demanded.

"No. You don't get to go around meddling with my relationship." I exclaimed in anger.

"God Sonny, what the hell is up? NEVER in the years I've known you have you ever been so hot tempered. Can't you see what the hell he's doing to you? He's mentally and physically destroying you!" Chad argued

"Shut up Chad, just shut up! I'm so sick and tired of you telling me that!" I yelled.

"Well if I tell you all the time maybe you'll actually bloody listen!" Chad yelled back.

"I do listen ok! James promised he's going to change!" I snapped.

"Oh yea, and how long is it going to last THIS time? Gee Sonny, you hand out chance after chance. When will it all stop?" Chad asked calmly. I looked at him in shock, but I knew he was right. I wasn't going to say that though because then it would give him the satisfaction.

"I don't know Chad. I really don't. I know you were looking out for me, but one day you're just going to make things worse." I told him without yelling.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I promise I won't do it again." Chad said as he pulled me in for a hug. I was still angry at him, but he was my best friend, and I knew in the back of my head he was only looking out for me so I let him hug me.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his shirt. Chad smiled as we broke away then I turned around and left. I wasn't going to stick around and give him the satisfaction of thinking that everything was ok when it wasn't.

* * *

_**Ok, ok I know what you're thinking, you probably want to kill me for having James coming around and deciding to make an effort and apologise to Sonny. You also want to kill me for making Sonny forgive him so quickly. Please, please, please don't or you won't see how the rest of the story plays out. After all, the story has only really begun. **_

_**Anyway what are you're REAL thoughts on this chapter? Loved it? Hated it? Do you think James's nice act is here to stay? Let me know in a review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all for the reviews. You all have no idea how much they actually mean to me. It keeps me motivated to write more, bigger chapters for you all. Anyway on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: no, I do not own Sonny With A Chance**_

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

It had been three days since I had been to Sonny's and had seen her at her lowest and had yelled at James for being a jerk to Sonny, yet there they were at school acting all lovey dovey as if nothing was wrong. As if she hadn't peel his drunken ass from a bar floor only a few nights ago. Why the hell did she forgive him so easily? It wasn't like he even gave a damn about her. It made me so angry that she was still with him. Had he actually gotten what I'd said to him through his thick head? All yesterday he had acted so different and had given Sonny his undivided attention. I found it extremely weird and knew that there was something up. Whether he was sucking up big time to her or he was trying to make things right, either way, I didn't like it.

"Hey guys, have you noticed the way James and Sonny were acting yesterday?" I asked Nico and Grady when we were sitting in the back of the library for one of our classes.

"Dude, why you so obsessed with Sonny's relationship lately?" Nico asked.

"Yea, Come on Chad, just let it go." Grady replied.

"Guys I can't 'just let it go'. She's my best friend. I mean other than you two." I told them.

"Dude we know." Nico said.

"I mean all I'm saying is didn't you find James' attitude towards Sonny a little too affectionate yesterday? It was like watching a pathetic teenage love movie" I told them.

"Yea, I mean it was a little weird but maybe he's just making it up to her." Nico said.

"Seriously? After all the shit he's put her through he's just going to turn his life around in a matter of days?" I asked with a scoff finding that hard to believe.

"Just talk to her about it." Grady said. I rolled my eyes, I'd already tried, several times, but she didn't want a bar of it. These two clearly weren't going to help. Maybe I should just talk to Devon about it. But then again if I did that he'd probably tell Chloe who would tell Sonny and that'd probably just start World War III. Yea that wasn't my goal.

"Yo Chad, come on dude. It's lunchtime." Nico said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at my best friends who seemed way too excited over the fact that it was lunchtime. I stood from my chair and grabbed my stuff then followed Nico and Grady to our usual lunch table. Sonny was already there with Devon and her three friends Tawni, Portlyn and Chloe. Thankfully James wasn't there. I don't think I could deal with the way him and Sonny had been acting the past 48 hours.

"Hey Chad." Portlyn said with a smile. I didn't know if she was being friendly or flirty so I said hello back then turned my focus to Sonny.

"So I see you and James are still together." I said.

"Yes Chad we are. Problem?" Sonny asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh no, not at all. Just if you like peeling your boyfriend off of bar floors then spending every Saturday lying in bed refusing to talk to your best friend. Go ahead." I replied.

"At least I'm actually in a relationship." Sonny snapped.

"Yea well I'd rather be single then in a miserable relationship." I snapped back.

"God Chad, what the fuck is your problem lately? You're going around judging my relationship for no reason!" Sonny exclaimed in frustration.

"I'm not doing it for no reason Sonny. You know damn well I'm right when I say you deserve so much better." I told her.

"That's like the fiftieth time you've told me that Chad. Just let it go." Sonny snapped.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to constantly tell you if your boyfriend wasn't such an asshole." I argued.

"You know what. I'm not going sit here and let this pompous loser judge my relationship when it has NOTHING to do with him." Sonny snapped. She pushed her tray away from her, stood from the table and stormed off.

"Chad, why the hell did you just do that?" Chloe asked.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that James doesn't treat her like shit." I replied as I pinched some of Sonny's lunch that she'd left behind.

""We know he does. But you've got to let her figure that out on her own." Tawni told me.

"Oh you mean she hasn't already? He's been pulling this shit for three months!" I told them.

"We know that too but she'll figure it out eventually." Portlyn said.

"If you guys saw what I did Saturday you'd be wondering why they're still together." I said. Tawni, Portlyn and Chloe both looked at each other with a worried look. They knew I wasn't lying.

"What was she like on Saturday?" Portlyn asked turning back to look at me.

"I went to her house Saturday afternoon and she was just laying there, in the dark, lifeless, crying her eyes out. I didn't know what to do. I tried talking to her but she just told me to leave. She just wasn't herself." I told them. I looked at the three girls the whole time to see their faces go from worry to shock to anger.

"It was because of him wasn't it?" Chloe asked bitterly. Without saying anything I nodded.

"Son of a bitch." Portlyn muttered as her, Tawni and Chloe stood and walked away from the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going?" I asked as I stood and blocked them off.

"Just to go give James a piece of our mind." Portlyn said.

"Whoa. You can't do that. You don't know what he'll do to you." I told them.

"Actually, we can. I'm willing to risk it." Portlyn said. She smirked at me then they stepped around me. _Oh crap, what did I just do? _I thought as I watched them walk away from me. Without a second glance I began walking and caught up to them.

"Can you just think about this?" I asked. They all turned around and looked at me.

"Chad, you can't just tell us something like that and expect us to do nothing." Chloe exclaimed.

"Don't you think it'll just make it worse?" I asked them.

"Probably but I couldn't care less right now. He's treating our best friend like shit." Portlyn replied.

"Fine, fine. Do what you want, but I'm coming with you." I told them. They nodded and headed over to where they knew James was. I'd expected Sonny to be there but she was nowhere in sight. The girls decided to take this to their advantage.

"James, what the hell is wrong with you?" Portlyn demanded once we reached him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" James retorted.

"Oh come on James, don't play games with us. Just stop messing with Sonny. She deserves a shit load better than you." Chloe spat.

"Oh really? Why don't you just leave Sonny and I alone and go get laid you dumb sluts?" James said. I stood back from the trio and rolled me eyes. I looked back at them to see Portlyn slap him across the face. Whoa, girl had guts. I'd never seen Portlyn like this. She was usually calm and gentle.

"What the fuck was that for?" James asked as he pushed Portlyn. Portlyn stumbled back but kept her feet in the ground. Ok, that was it. I may not be all that close to Portlyn but I wasn't going to let her get pushed around.

"Go." I whispered as I walked past her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing pushing a girl around?" I growled as I pushed him up against the wall.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" James snapped as he pushed me away from him.

"You already know my problem. I suggest that unless you want to be beaten to a pulp and end up in hospital you walk away. Oh and James, I swear to god, if you EVER lay a finger on Portlyn again, or if it's Sonny, Tawni or Chloe it won't just be me you're dealing with." I told him calmly.

"You're all a bunch of losers. Just leave me and Sonny the fuck alone." James said then walked off. I turned around to see Tawni, Chloe and Portlyn looking at me.

"Thanks Chad." Portlyn said with a small smile.

"You know Sonny is going to kill you if she finds out." Tawni told me.

"I know. But it was worth it. Besides, I'd hate to see what would've happened if I hadn't stepped in." I said.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Portlyn said with a chuckle.

"Yea well you're not a jerk like him so you won't." I told her.

"Good to know." Chloe said with a smile as we headed back to the cafeteria. I was still pissed at James for pushing Portlyn. I protected them girls like they were my little sisters regardless of whether they wanted me to or not though they were fully aware of it.

* * *

_**So, what'd you think? Yes, Sonny's still pissed at Chad but it'll all blow over for them soon. What'd you think of his protecting side towards Portlyn, Tawni & Chloe? Make sure to let me know.**_

_**Don't forget to review :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am going to start this author's note with saying that Demi's new song Heart Attack is completely flawless! **_

_**So I've established that everyone hates James, Chad protecting the girls is cute and Sonny is being unfair to Chad.**_

_**Anyway, thank you to all of you that review. You actually have no idea how much they mean to me. Whenever I feel down I read them because they make me feel good and I know I must be doing SOMETHING right. Soooo... on with the story.**_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

For the rest of the week, James acted like the perfect boyfriend. He'd show up on my doorstep every morning to pick me up and take me to school then he'd drop me off home again, even though I had my own car and was able to drive myself. Though since Tuesday we hadn't been sitting with my friends and instead I was forced to sit with his. I felt uncomfortable around them all but I put in the effort because he was putting effort into our relationship. I had hardly seen my friends, and every time Portlyn, Chloe and Tawni came near me we'd have small talk then they'd scurry away as soon as James showed up. As for Chad, ever since our little showdown in the cafeteria on Tuesday I hadn't spoken to him. I was still pissed at him for what he had said so I had ignored him all week.

Now it was Friday and seeing as all my friends had plans and I wasn't speaking to Chad I decided to go over to James's house. He'd been great all week so time alone out of school wasn't going to hurt. . I thought that a surprise visit would be nice seeing as he told me he was just going to have a quiet night in. I knocked on the front door of the Conroy house but no one answered. _Hmm, that's weird. Usually James would answer it._ I thought. I turned the door handle to find that it was unlocked which was rather strange, it was always locked. I looked around the house to find there was no one there so I made my way through the house and up the stairs. On my way to James' room Í noticed a trail of clothes. I thought nothing of it, knowing that James older brother Brad probably had a girl over and they couldn't wait to get to Brad's room to tear each other's clothes off. Í shuddered at the thought as I continued up to James' room.

"God baby, that feels so good!" A girl moaned loudly. I instantly thought it was Brad and whatever girl he had up in his room but as I stopped outside James' bedroom I heard his voice.

"You love it." He murmured. I froze with my hand resting on the door knob. I debated on going in to the room wondering what state I'd find James and the unknown girl in.

"Oh god yes" the girl moaned. With a rush of adrenaline I turned the door handle and threw the door open then froze at the sight that was right in front of me. James was laying on top of an unknown girl, both half naked their lips attached to one another's as they were grinding against one another. It was enough to make me be sick.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I yelled. Instantly the two bodies became detached from one another and the girl pulled the covers over her.

"It's not what it looks like!" James exclaimed as he jumped off his bed pulled a shirt over his head much to the unknown girl's dismay.

"Oh really? Cause to me it looks like you were about to have sex with this little slut!" I shouted as I fought back the tears. There was no way I was going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. It hadn't even been a week and he'd already broken his promise. This time I was done, he had no more chances, WE were done.

"For the record, my name is Lexi and I was just giving him what you wouldn't." The girl said smirking at me. In too much shock to say anything I walked over to Lexi and slapped her across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" she screamed as her hand flew to her cheek where my hand had left a bright red mark.

"NEVER, EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN! THAT GOES FOR YOU TO JAMES!" I shouted then stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sonny wait!" James called after me as he followed me down the stairs. He reached me and grasped onto my wrist. I whirled around to face him and he released his grasp.

"Why James? So you can explain to me that this was just one big mistake? God! I can't believe I fell for it all!" I snapped.

"I didn't mean for you to come over and see that." James told me.

"Oh, so what? You were just going to have sex with her and I'd be oblivious to it all? How long has this been going on?" I asked angrily. This was unbelievable. James was never going to change for me, he had made that clear. As far as I was concerned him and the little slut could be together and live a happy life.

"A few weeks." James answered without looking at me. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"A FEW WEEKS? You know what, we're done. Don't talk to me EVER again. Just go have sex with that slut" I yelled. I spun on my heels and stormed out of the house and out to my car.

"How could I have been so stupid?" I said out loud hitting the steering wheel. Instantly tears fell from her eyes, cascading down my face. There was no way I wanted to go home right now. I'd probably have to deal with my mum asking me if I was ok every five minutes and that would just drive me insane. I could go see Portlyn, Tawni or Chloe but they claimed they were all bust and I didn't know if they were lying or not. I would go to my brother's house but Jake would probably just kick up a fuss and I didn't want to put up with that. There was one place left I could think of, Chad's. I wasn't angry at him anymore. Right now I just needed to be around one of my best friends. Somehow I managed to drive myself to Chad's and thankfully he was the one to answer the door. I didn't really want to have to explain to his parents what had just happened.

* * *

_**So, James cheated on Sonny? God, he's an ass! It killed me to write this chapter because writing in an upset Sonny just upsets me. I just want to slap James across the face, so if you do to get in line! You're probably wondering why I left the chapter like this if it killed me so much to write it, well I have my reasons and I simply felt like leaving it like this. **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review :) xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

***claps hands that James and Sonny are no longer an item so now Channy can get together*YAY!**

**A BIG thank you to all those who are reviewing this story. So glad you're liking it.**

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

It was a Friday night and I was at home. Usually I'd be hanging out with Sonny, or one of my other friends but tonight I hadn't bothered making plans. Of course it didn't help that Sonny and I hadn't spoken to each other since Tuesday and every time I'd seen her she was with James. I knew that if I'd gone over to her I would've started something with James so I'd stayed clear of them. I missed my best friend and I wanted to know if she was ok or not. Sitting on my bed wasn't going to do anything so I decided that I'd go and see if Sonny was home so I could talk to her and apologise for our argument that had happened earlier in the week. As I was making my way downstairs the doorbell rang.

"CHAD! GET THE DOORBELL!" my mum yelled.

"I"M GETTING IT!" I called back. I hurried down the stairs and opened the door. Before me stood Sonny, tears cascading down her face.

"Sonny? What's wrong?" I asked with concern. _What the hell happened? _I thought. Instead of answering my question Sonny just broke down into tears, leaning her body on the doorframe. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her into the house, closing the door behind me. I picked her up bridal style and took her up to my room and put her down on my bed. I watched as she curled herself up in a ball, tears still falling from her eyes, not saying a word. I went over to her and sat down next to her.

"Sonny, you're scaring me. Please tell me what happened."

"James." She'd said it so quiet I only just heard it. At the sound of his name my body tensed and I clenched my fists. What had he done now?

"Sonny, what did he do?" Sonny uncurled herself and sat up against my pillows, wiping her face as she did so.

"He cheated on me." Her voice was raspy from all the crying she had done. It made me wonder how long she had been crying for.

"He's not getting away with this." I told her as I stood, grabbing my car keys from where I'd left them. I was beyond pissed, it had been just less than a week I had yelled at him for treating Sonny like shit, yet he'd gone and done it again. The asshole was going to get it, he wasn't getting away with this. I stopped in my tracks when Sonny's hand grasped my wrist and pulled on my arm.

"Chad please. Don't. I can't be alone right now."

I looked down at her and saw how broken she was. I sighed as I put my keys back down.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I promised as I sat back down next to her. Sonny just looked at me and gave me a small smile. She slid down onto my bed so that she was laying down and rested her head on my pillows.

"Have you eaten?" I asked her. She shook her head no. I told her I'd be right back and went downstairs and into the kitchen where I found my mum.

"Who was at the door?" she asked me.

"It was Sonny." I opened the fridge and scanned it, looking around for something I knew Sonny would like. I found some leftovers from dinner so I heated it up.

"Why didn't she come say hello? She always says hello." Mum asked.

"She found James cheating on her."

"Where is she? I'll go talk to her." I sighed knowing my mum went well but I didn't think that Sonny really wanted her to know.

"Mum please, just leave her be. If she wants to talk to you she will."

The microwave beeped telling me the food was ready so I pulled out the hot bowl and returned upstairs. I found Sonny sitting on the floor pulling a bottle of vodka out of the back of my wardrobe.

"No." I told her as I put the food down and took the bottle from her.

"Chad, give me the bottle." Sonny stood and tried to take the bottle from me. I put my arm up in the air so she couldn't get it.

"No." I repeated.

"Chad, stop playing games and give me the fucking vodka." Sonny snapped.

"N-O means no Sonny." I said my arm still in the air so she couldn't reach. I was much taller than her so she had no chance of getting it.

"Why the hell not?" Sonny spat as she jumped in an attempt to reach the bottle.

"Because I'm not going to let you drink yourself to oblivion because of that asshole."

"Fuck you Chad." She spat at me as I put the bottle up high in the back of my wardrobe. If my parents found it I was so screwed.

"Just eat." I told her as I handed her the bowl of food.

"No." She told me as she sat back down on my bed and pushed the food away.

"Sonny please, just eat something." Sighing in defeat she took the bowl from me

"Happy now?" she asked me after taking a few bites of food.

"I'd be happier if you finished it." I replied. Sonny rolled her eyes but managed to eat it all.

"NOW I'm happy." I told her with a smile.

"You're such an asshole Chad." She threw the bowl at me, crumbs fell onto my bed and the bowl landed with a soft clunk on my floor.

"I beg to differ." I told her with a smirk. She hit me on the chest as she lay back down on my bed. I picked the bowl up off the floor and placed it on my bedside table then sat down next to her.

"You were right Chad." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"Right about what?" I asked with confusion.

"He didn't make me happy. I always felt like crap. He was so nice in the beginning then turned into an asshole. I tried breaking up with him so many times but he told me if I did he'd hurt me." Sonny replied referring to James.

"He uh, he never hurt you physically while you were with him did he?" I asked scared of her response.

"No. Not when we were together. Chad, I'm scared. What if he tries to hurt me now?" I looked over at her to see she was crying again. God James was such an asshole.

"Look at me." Her head whipped around and her water filled eyes looked straight into my own eyes.

"I will never let him hurt you. Neither will Nico, Grady or Devon." I told her confidently. I'd reacted to James pushing Portlyn on Tuesday and there was no way I was afraid to do it again if he hurt Sonny. Besides, I'd warned him that he wouldn't just have me to deal with if he actually did.

"Promise?"

"I promise. If I'm not around and he does hurt you come and tell me ok?" Sonny looked at me and nodded.

"Chad?"

"Yea?"

"Make me forget." How the hell was I meant to do that?!

"How?"

"I don't know. By not making me sit in silence, by not talking about him, just doing something fun." I nodded my head unsure of how to do that. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. It was kind of lame but I knew we'd have fun doing it. I texted all of our friends to get to my place, it'd be easier with more people. I pocketed my phone grabbed my basketball from under my desk then turned to Sonny.

"Come on, let's go." I told her. She sighed but got up from my bed and followed me outside and over to the mini basketball hoop.

"First one to 21 wins." I told her trying to buy some time before the others got here. She nodded and snatched the ball out of my hand.

"Ladies first." She said with a small smile as she lined up the ball to the hoop and threw it straight in through the hoop. We continued playing and by the time we finished all our friends were here.

"So this is your plan huh?" Sonny asked standing next to me. I looked down at her and nodded.

"Damn straight shortstack." I replied using the nickname I gave her a few years ago that I hadn't used in a while. She nodded and looked up at me.

"What do you say Cooper? Girls against boys?" she asked.

"You're on." I replied then turned to our friends.

"Nico, Grady and Devon, get your asses over here. Monroe's declared a battle of the sexes game." I looked at Sonny and smirked at her as the boys came rushing over to me and the girls walked over to Sonny.

"Oh it's on." Nico exclaimed with a smirk on his face as he rubbed his hands together.

"First team to 20 wins." Sonny said as she threw the ball at me.

"It's on. But ladies start." I threw the ball back at her and she caught it and began the game. For the next few hours we stayed outside playing pointless games of basketball and having fun. I hadn't seen Sonny have this much fun in ages even if she was dealing with a broken heart. She was strong though and she hid it well. She didn't want anyone else to know so I kept my mouth shut about it. She'd tell them when she was ready.

* * *

**Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in a review! You don't have to have an account to leave a review either. If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me. All ideas will be taken into account. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**First off, I sincerely apologise for not updating last week. I spent the weekend at OZ ComicCon so I was far too tired to do any writing. I would've updated during the week but it was a long and busy week so I was just far too exhausted to update. But I'm back now and I've worked extra hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: so I should probably tell you I own SWAC now...but I'd be lying**_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

The weekend went fast and before Chad and I knew it, it was time Monday. I had spent the weekend at Chad's and we just spent the whole weekend mucking around and I eventually told him everything that happened Friday night. Being the awesome best friend that he was Chad picked me up from my house Monday morning to take me to school. I'd thought about skipping, but knew that if I didn't go James might notice and it would give him the satisfaction of how badly he'd hurt me. Instead I had woken up early and spent extra time getting ready and made myself look better than I usually did. I was still affected by what James had done, but I wasn't going to show that to him. I wasn't letting him have the benefit of the doubt.

"Hey. Glad to know you decided to come to school today." Chad said on the way to school.

"Yea, well I didn't want to give him the satisfaction." I said with a smile.

"Nice to know you took my advice then." Chad said with a smirk. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. It was actually Chad who told me that if I didn't go to school I'd give James satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt me.

"Yea, yea whatever. Just shut up and drive." I teased.

"I'm liking how you're not moping over this." Chad told me. There was no denying that I was still heartbroken but I wasn't going to show people, especially James that I actually was. Instead I'd decided to suck it up, smile and get on with life.

"Yea well, if I did I'd pretty much be saying that James won." Chad nodded his head in agreement as he pulled into a parking space in the school parking lot and we got out. We made our way into the school and to our lockers. I grabbed my books out of my locker then made my way to Chad's locker seeing as Portlyn, Chloe and Tawni weren't around yet.

"You ready to go to class?" I asked as I reached Chad's locker only to find James standing at his own locker that was next to Chad's. I'd forgotten their lockers were next to each other, damn alphabetical order.

"Oh I see you've moved on fast." James said smirking at me.

"I haven't James. Chad and I are best friends. You know that."

"If that's your story. You were probably fucking him while we were dating." James said.

"Actually no, I wasn't fucking anybody. That was you." I told him with a smirk. James was ready for an argument but I didn't want to hear it. I looked at Chad in what I hoped was a 'let's just go' look. Chad nodded at me and we walked away.

"That's right slut. Walk away." James said. I stopped and froze at James's words.

"Sonny, whatever you're thinking, don't do it." Chad whispered from behind me. Ignoring Chad's plea and his hold on my arm I tore from his grasp, turned and walked back over to James and slapped him across the face.

"Shut the fuck up James. How the hell can I be a slut if I'm still a virgin? If you want to go calling people sluts look at the slut YOU'VE been fucking for the past few weeks." I spat then walked back over to Chad who was standing there in shock, all of our other friends standing near him.

"What the hell was THAT?" Portlyn asked.

"We broke up. He cheated on me. That's it. Don't ask me about it again." I replied as I made my way to class. The morning went by quickly and soon enough it was lunch. All my friends made my way to the cafeteria, leaving me behind to put my books in my locker.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. There's no one around, no one to protect you now." James said as he approached me. I froze not knowing what to do.

"What the hell do you want James?" I spat as I shut my locker and turned around to face him.

"You think you're so cool for what you did this morning don't you?" James asked as he pushed me into my locker, my back hitting the lock. That was going to leave a mark, I was sure of it.

"I didn't do anything. I simply defended myself." I replied as I tried to pry his arms off of me. It didn't work because he was much stronger than me.

"If that's what you want to call it." James said as he pushed me back against my locker again. I bit my lip to stop myself from showing pain.

"Leave me alone James. I did nothing to you." I told him as he moved his hands from my shoulders.

"If that's your story. By the way, don't think I'll go back on what I told you." James said as he walked off. I grabbed my bag and ran to the cafeteria, running into Chad on the way. I was about to fall to the ground but he grabbed onto my arm to steady me.

"Where the hell were you? I was just about to come find you. Wait, why were you running?" Chad asked as he let go of me. I looked up at him to see fear in his eyes. I tore my eyes away from him and looked down at my feet.

"No reason." I lied as I walked into the cafeteria.

"Sonny don't lie to me." Damn it! Chad knew me too well.

"Alright fine. I ran into James and he was just saying shit about what happened this morning." I told him.

"And? Did he do anything else?" Chad asked me.

"He pushed me into my locker." I replied.

"Let me see."

"Not here. Later."

We walked over to where our friends were and sat down across from one another.

"What took you so long?" Tawni asked me.

"I had to go to the bathroom." I lied hoping they'd believe me. I noticed Chad look at me in a way that said 'seriously? That's the best you could come up with?' I just shrugged at him in response. Thankfully they all believed me and went back to what they were doing before I came along. I sat back against my chair and winced as my back made contact with it.

"You ok?" Chad asked noticing my look of pain.

"I'm fine." I replied. Chad knew that I was lying again but didn't push it. I could tell that it took every ounce of his self control to not go find James and beat him up.

When the day was over Chad took me home and came inside.

"Let me see." Chad said when we were inside my house. I took my shirt off and lifted my tank top so that Chad could see my back. I had no problem with taking my shirt off in front of him. Besides, It wasn't as if I was standing in front of him naked. I felt his finger trace a small circle on my back and I knew that must've been where the bruise was. I winced as his finger touched the bruise.

"It looks really bad." Chad told me as I pulled my tank top down.

"Yea. It kind of hurts." I admitted as I walked up the stairs to my room. I quickly changed out of my skirt and into a pair of leggings then laid down on my stomach on my bed and closed my eyes. A few minutes later Chad walked in my room with an icepack in his hand. He lifted my tank top placing the ice pack on the bruise. I shivered as the coldness made contact with my back.

"Tell a teacher or something. They could suspend him or something." Chad said as he sat down on the end of my bed. He took his shoes and tie off then laid next to me.

"No! That'll just make it worse." I turned my head and looked at him.

"Sonny seriously. You have to do something."

"There's nothing I can do!"

"Yes there is. Just tell a teacher." Chad told me again.

"Chad, stop. Please. I know you care and all but telling a teacher will make things worse. I know James, I dated him for several months."

"Fine." Chad said in defeat.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

I smiled as Chad grabbed the remote control for my TV from my bedside table. He flicked through the channels to find there was nothing on so he put a DVD on. I don't really know what it was because I wasn't paying much attention. I was exhausted and sleep quickly drew me in even though it was still daylight.

* * *

_**So James is still in the picture and being an asshole. I just didn't want him to mysteriously disappear though so I decided to keep him in. I love at how caring Chad is. **_

_**So, thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are also welcome :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey all. A big thank you to all you reviewers. I actually cried when I read a few of them. Y'all are amazing and a big part of why I've continued this story. So without further ado I present to you chapter 8. Happy reading :)**_

_**(Disclaimer: No, I do not own SWAC. Channy wouldn't have broken up otherwise)**_

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I spent all weekend with Sonny, then everyday this week I was at her house or she was at my house. We'd never spent this much time together and it felt really nice. Thankfully James hadn't tried anything since Monday, partially because I was always around Sonny and I had told him if he messed with her he'd have me to deal with. Maybe I cared for Sonny more than I should. I mean of course I did, she was my best friend. Though I wished she was more than a friend, I had for a long time, but I wasn't going to push it with her, especially when she'd just come out of a relationship. Though the junior prom was in about a month and I'd thought about asking her. Even the guys knew that I wanted to ask her.

"So, junior prom is coming up. Any of you boys asking any girls?" Devon asked while we were shooting hoops at my house.

"I want to ask Tawni." Nico admitted to us all.

"What about you lover boy? Are you going to ask Sonny to prom?" Devon asked as he threw the ball to me.

"I don't know." I replied as I threw the ball into the hoop.

"Dude, you're crazy about her. Just ask her out already." Grady said. They all knew I had a crush on Sonny, they'd all figured it out one day when I had ditched them to go help Sonny one day a few months ago and they took note of how protective I was of her. I'd tried to deny it to them, but they'd worked together and figured it out. They're smarter than people give them credit for.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship though." I told them.

"Come on dude, it's Sonny. You know she won't reject you." Nico said.

"Alright Nico, here's a deal, I'll ask Sonny to the dance if you ask Tawni to the dance."

"Looks like you've got yourself a deal."

"Oooh. Can't wait to see what they say." Devon said.

"So you're asking Chloe to the dance then right?" I asked Devon with a smirk. He'd told me several weeks ago that he had a crush on Chloe but he hadn't done anything about it.

"I don't know man." Devon replied.

"Oh come on, if I'm asking Tawni to the dance and Chad's asking Sonny to the dance it's only fair if you ask Chloe."

"Fine then. I'll ask Chloe to the stupid prom." Devon said. I smirked at his choice of words.

"Yea, I wouldn't call it stupid when you ask her." I told him. Devon just looked at me and laughed.

"Wait, if you guys are all asking the girls, please tell me I don't have to ask Portlyn." Grady said in a begging tone.

"No you don't. Ask whoever you want." Nico said.

"Who do you want to ask then Grady?" I asked him.

"Chelsea's kind of cute. I want to ask her." Grady replied.

"Wait, Chelsea May? She's pretty cute." Devon said.

"What about Portlyn? Who's she gonna go with?" Nico asked.

"Dude, she's had her eye on someone else for months." Devon replied.

"Does he know she's high maintenance?" Grady asked causing us to all laugh.

"I really don't know." I said as I heard a door open and shut.

"Oh hey Sonny." Devon said. I turned around to see Sonny looking beautiful as always. Damn I wish I could just go over to her, wrap my arms around her and kiss her. But I couldn't. She was just my best friend and not my girlfriend. Everything I wanted to do with her was just imaginations inside my head. I held onto the basketball and faced her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What, I can't come see my best friend?" Sonny asked with a smirk.

"Thought you would've been sick of me by now." I teased as I threw the ball at her.

"Nah. I couldn't get sick of you. What were you guys even talking about anyway?" Sonny asked. With one hand she lined the ball up to the hoop and it went in. The ball rolled back over to me and I picked it.

"We were talking about prom." Devon replied. Sonny just looked at us all with a blank expression then burst into laughter.

"Yea right." Sonny chuckled.

"It's true. We are allowed to talk about it you know." Devon said.

"Uh huh. So who are you all thinking of taking then?" Sonny asked. All us guys looked at one another debating on whether to tell her or not.

"Well I want to ask Chelsea May to go with me." Grady replied first.

"Oh she's cute. You two would look adorable together. How about you Devon?" Sonny asked as she grabbed the ball from me and threw it at him. HE caught the ball and refused to make eye contact with Sonny.

"I'm not telling you." Devon replied as he took a shot.

"So you're asking Chloe then?" Sonny asked with a smirk.

"What? Dude you told her?" Devon asked glaring at me. I just looked at him and scoffed. I hadn't told Sonny about Devon liking Chloe.

"Please. Chad didn't tell me anything. I see the way you look at her." Sonny said causing Nico to snicker.

"I also see the way Nico looks at Tawni." Both boys opened their mouths in shock and I had to stifle a laugh.

"You're good. So what way do I look at someone?" I asked hoping that she hadn't caught on the amount of times I'd looked at her in more than a friends way.

"You don't look at any girls. You're too busy looking out for me, Portlyn, Chloe and Tawni to notice any girls." Sonny replied. Oh thank god she hadn't noticed the amount of times I'd looked at her as if I was star struck.

"Dude, she's got a point. Do you have your eye on any girls you're thinking of asking to the dance?" Grady asked as if he was hinting for me to ask Sonny right then and there.

"No not really." I said glaring at him hoping he'd drop it. There was no way in hell I was going to tell Sonny I planned on asking her to prom. Besides, that would just ruin the surprise when I did ask her.

"Anyway, I got to go. I've got to go dress shopping with the girls. Wish me luck. See ya." Sonny said as she walked backwards towards the house.

"Good luck." I told her.

"Wait Sonny, you think Chloe will say yes to me?" Devon asked.

"Devon, I know Chloe will say yes to you. Oh, and before you ask Nico, Tawni will say yes to you." Sonny replied. Both Nico and Devon's mouths opened in shock again and I laughed as Sonny turned and left.

"Dude, what the hell was with that?"" I asked Grady as I slapped him across the back of the head.

"Ow. What was with what?" Grady asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you have your eye on any girls you're thinking of asking to the dance?" I imitated.

"It was just a simple question." Grady replied.

"Like hell it was, you wanted me to ask Sonny right then and there." I told him.

"And what would be wrong with that?" Nico asked.

"Because I'm not doing it with you knuckleheads around." I replied. They all shrugged as we went back to shooting hoops.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Grady asked.

"When I want to." I replied.

"Well you might want to hurry the process up. She's hot, I'm sure there are other guys planning on asking her." Devon said.

"You did NOT just call my best friend hot. Keep your eyes on Chloe man."

"Don't worry man, I will." Devon said. I rolled my eyes at him as I threw him the ball. My thoughts went to Sonny and prom wondering what her dress will look like and what color tie I'd have to wear. I was hoping that she wouldn't wear pink, but then again she rarely did wear pink, that was more Tawni's color Besides, I had bigger things to think of. Like how I was going to ask her to the dance.

* * *

_**So what'd you think? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in a review. If you don't have a fanfiction account you can review as a guest, so don't be afraid to leave one :)**_

_**Also, how do you think that Chad should ask Sonny to the prom? All suggestions will be taken into account so please, please, please give me some ideas. Also, if you have any other suggestions or ideas for this fic I am more than happy to think about them.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Seeing as you guys loved chapter 8 so much and have given me some awesome reviews I decided that I'd give you a chapter earlier than planned. Not to mention I've been having a lot of Channy feels over the past two days. This chapter hasn't got much Channy in it but it's still worth reading so enjoy :)**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC but I do own this story :D)**_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV **

After leaving Chad's house I went to the dress shop Tawni sent me the address to. It was actually more of a large boutique that specialised in prom dresses. As I stepped inside the shop I noticed that it looked a lot like a wedding dress shop.

"Sonny, you're finally here!" Tawni said as I walked up to her.

"It's about time."" Portlyn snapped. I glared at her but she didn't notice as she went back to looking through the rack of dresses she was standing in front of.

"Girls, come over here!" I heard Chloe call out. I followed Portlyn and Chloe over to the changing rooms and saw Chloe standing there in a bright yellow dress with a full tulle skirt. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I did not like it one bit.

"What do you think of this?" Chloe asked as she turned for us.

"No." I replied bluntly. All three of my friends turned and gave me a blank look.

"huh?" Tawni asked.

"Chloe, that dress does not suit you at all." I replied.

"Sonny's right." Chloe said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She stepped back into the change room to change out of the dress then we all went back over to the racks. I skimmed through them and came across a purple knee length one shoulder dress. I turned to my friends and asked what they thought. They didn't think that it was good enough for prom so I put it back on the rack. For the next few hours we looked at and tried on dress after dress until we all had the perfect dress. I was glad when we were all done and we were all famished so we ended up going to dinner.

"So who do you girls want to ask you to prom?" Tawni asked. She'd been raving on and on about prom all afternoon and shockingly enough this subject hadn't been brought up yet.

"I really hope that Devon's going to ask me." Chloe replied. I had to hold back a big smile. If I did Chloe would more than likely see right through it.

"I'm really hoping that Chase Brennan asks me." Portlyn said shyly. She's been crushing on Chase for months. He was on the basketball team with Chad & Devon so he'd hung out with us every now and then.

"Portlyn, don't sound so down about it. He'd be crazy not to ask you to the prom." Chloe said noticing that Portlyn looked sad. I sighed at this pointless conversation.

"If only it were ok for girls to ask guys." Portlyn blurted out. She was right, it would be so much easier if we could.

"Yea, maybe if that were possible I'd be going with Chad." I muttered loud enough for my friends to hear. Tawni patted my hand sympathetically and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Chad would be insane to not ask you to prom. You're crazy beautiful! You obviously don't see how that boy looks at you." Tawni said in hopes of cheering me up. She could see right through my sad smile.

"What do you mean the way Chad looks at me? He looks at me the same way he looks at you, Chloe and Portlyn!"

"Oh Sonny please. He looks at you like a love struck teenager. When you're in the room and he's looking at you it's as if no one else is in the room to him but you." Portlyn said.

" No way. Chad and I are best friends. It's all we'll ever be." I told them

"If you believe that, you're so gullible. You two obviously like each other." Chloe said. She was right about us liking each other, well at least about me liking him. I know he doesn't like me as more than a friend. I've had feelings for him for months. I just never actually acted upon it because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Plus, I had been with James so I couldn't act upon it anyway.

"Ok, ok. So I like Chad? But you're wrong about him liking me." They all shook their heads in disagreement.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night." Portlyn said with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes at her praying that they'd change the subject and start talking about something else. I had a feeling they wouldn't so I decided to take the focus away from me and Chad.

"What about you Tawn? Who do you want to ask you to prom?" I asked her deciding to change the subject myself, well kind of anyway. But at least it stopped them from talking about myself and Chad. If they really wanted they could talk about it later when I wasn't around.

"I don't know. I haven't really put much thought into it," Tawni replied.

"Oh, so you don't want Nico to ask you?" Portlyn teased, wiggling her eyebrows. Chloe and I giggled as Tawni blushed.

"Ok, maybe I do but he's not gonna."

"Oh Tawni, what gives you that idea?" I asked her.

"Because he doesn't like me like that. I'm sure he'll ask some beautiful, tall leggy blonde haired bimbo.

"Umm Tawni, you do realise you described yourself right?" I asked her. She whipped her head to look at me and glared.

"I am NOT a bimbo."

"No offense Tawn, but you can be a tad ditzy at times." Chloe pointed out.

"No I'm not." Tawni said defensively. We all looked at her as if she was crazy. "Ok, so I can be a bit of a bimbo sometimes."

A bit of a bimbo was an understatement but I kept my mouth shut and didn't say it. Of course I knew that Nico and Devon were asking Tawni & Chloe to junior prom but I wasn't going to tell them, that'd just ruin the fun. Though it kind of bugged me that Chad wouldn't let me in on who he was asking. No doubt it'd be some super hot chick who'd look good on his arm. That was going to painful to see. Of course there was nothing I could do. I was his best friend and that's all I ever will be. It pissed me off that I know that's all we'll ever be. I KNOW he doesn't like me like that. I'm not pretty, I'm not insanely fashionable, I'm not tall & I'm not blonde...and that's the type of chicks he always goes for. Every girlfriend he's had I haven't liked and when he does have a girlfriend he acts a tad bit superior. Plus they all hated me and how close Chad and I are. I actually got into physical fights with a few of them. Only days after did Chad and the girl broke up.

* * *

_**So thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know in a review. **_

_**Bit of a short chapter I know, but I wanted to get this out there. I wasn't actually going to do this but one of my reviewers gave me the idea of the girls talking about who they wanted to take them to prom so I decided to work on it and I'm happy with what I came up with, I hope you are too. **_

_**Last time I asked you how Chad should ask Sonny to prom and I've decided something big it'll be. Though I'm torn on whether to have Chad & Sonny a couple before the prom or after the prom, when do you think they should get together? **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! HUGE thank you to all of you reviewers out there. To the guest that had the idea of Chad throwing rocks at her window & when she comes out he asks her to prom thank you, I actually took your idea and used it. Those who gave me other ideas on when Chad and Sonny to date thank you, you've actually given me something to think about. I really hope you enjoy this chapter so I now present you with chapter 9...**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own SWAC :(**_

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

It had been three weeks since James and Sonny had broken up and one week since James had been suspended. There was only two weeks until Junior prom and I still hadn't asked Sonny to go with me. Devon had found the guts to ask Chloe, Nico had finally asked Tawni and Tyler Brennan had asked Portlyn to go with him. Out of our friendship group Sonny and I were the only ones without dates, though tonight that was all going to change. I'd thought about how I was going to ask her and after coming up with several ideas that seemed either really lame or cliché, or even both I finally worked out how I was going to ask her.

I was in her backyard throwing small stones at her balcony doors trying to capture her attention. I knew she was home, she'd told me at school that she was going to be spending the night studying. I could only hope my plan didn't ruin HER plans.

**CLUNK! **A stone I had just thrown hit the glass on her balcony doors. I was only throwing them lightly so they'd make a clinking noise against the glass door and not break it. I waited for a few minutes to see if the door would open and Sonny would step out onto her balcony. I was getting ready to throw another one up when the doors opened and Sonny stepped through them.  
"Sonny! Down here!" I called out. She looked down at me clearly confused at what I was doing standing in her backyard.

"Chad what ARE you doing here?" she asked sternly as she crossed her arms.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"And you didn't use the front door like normal people because?" Yep, she was annoyed; I could tell but I was about to make it up to her as long as she got her pretty self down here.

"I felt like being adventurous." I smiled up at her and she just rolled her eyes at me. She uncrossed her arms and walked back into her room, closing her balcony doors behind her. I began to think that she wasn't coming down when I heard the soft click of a door closing. I looked up to see Sonny walking towards me. As she did so I noticed just how beautiful she looked. Her long, wavy dark brown hair was tied up in a messy bun with a few stray hairs that glimmered against the sunset sky. It was a bit cold outside so she was wearing a pair of black leggings and an over sized sweater that looked all too familiar to me. Wait a minute, that was MY sweater. I was wondering where that had gone.

"Are you wearing my sweater?"

"Uh yea, you can have it back if you want." She tugged at the hem and began to take the jumper off but I reached up and pulled the hem back down.

"Don't worry about it. You can keep it. It looks better on you then it does me." She gave me a small smile as she sat down on the grass next to me, crossing her legs and leaning back, her hands firmly on the ground,

"It's so pretty out here." She said as she looked up at the sunset sky that was darkening. She shut her eyes, lost in the beauty of the sky then realised that she wasn't alone. She tore her eyes away from the sky and looked at me.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to get you out here so you would eat something."

"Yes, because knocking on my front door and coming inside my house isn't achievable." She said in a teasing tone. I smirked as I reached into a bag that was next to me and took out take-out containers that contained Chinese food.

"I'm just being adventurous. Come on, be adventurous with me." She bit her lip and nodded her head as I handed her the food and eating utensils.

"So, how's the studying going?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"It's going alright. You know, you actually came at the right time. I was just thinking about getting some dinner." I nodded my head in understanding. She'd been studying for a few hours now and her mum was still working, her mum always worked late so Sonny was pretty independent. I gave Sonny a small smile as I chewed on my food.

"Must've been best friend telepathy." I joked which thankfully she laughed at. Phew!

"That was pretty cheesy." She said in between giggles, lightly pushing me.

"Oh come on, admit it. You're glad I'm here with your favourite foods. If I hadn't you probably would've had toast for dinner." I wasn't lying when I said that either, she'd told me she'd done that before when she'd being doing some intense studying.

"No I wouldn't have!" she said defensively. Uh-huh, there she goes denying it. She knew I was right, she was just refusing to admit it.

"Yes you would've Sonny. I know you would've. Besides, it's not like you haven't done that before."

"Actually you're wrong. My mum left me money for pizza."

"Yea, well Chinese is better." I argued.

"I have to agree with you on that." We both smiled at each other then fell into a comfortable silence as we ate.

"So, why haven't you asked anyone to prom yet?" Sonny asked me. Oh shit, should I just ask her now? Forget what I had planned? Nah, that would ruin it. What I had planned was much better.

"How do you know I haven't?"

"Because you haven't."

"Ok, you're right. I haven't. Why don't YOU have a date?" I pointed at her with my fork.

"How do you know I haven't?" Now she was just using my words against me. I narrowed my eyes at her and repeated what she said.

"Because you haven't." Sonny put her food down next to her and sighed.

"I guess I'm just not good enough to get a date." _Yes you are._ I thought to myself.

"I'm sure someone will ask."

"I'm not fussed if I have a date or not. As long as I'm with my friends I'll be fine." She picked up her food and started eating again. We made some small talk as we finished our food.

"I'm full." Sonny groaned as she put her empty food container down and fell back on the grass so that she was lying down. I laid back down next to her and looked over to her. By now it was dark and the way the moonlight shined on her made her look even more beautiful. All I wanted to do was kiss her but I knew that I couldn't. She wasn't my girlfriend. At least not yet anyway. One day, she will be...I hope.

"Are you full enough to not have a fortune cookie?" I asked as I tore my eyes away from her.

"Nope. I could go for a fortune cookie." She looked over at me and smiled. I sat up and grabbed a bag with a fortune cookie in it and handed it to her. I'd paid extra money at the Chinese restaurant to have her fortune cookie especially made but in a few minutes it was all going to be worth it. I watched as she cracked the cookie and pulled out her fortune. She unfolded the paper and read out her future.

"'Sonny, will you go to prom with me. Chad.'" Her eyes widened in shock and she looked over at me. We sat in silence as she thought of her answer. I noticed her pinch herself then wince in pain. Fuck, the silence was killing me.

"Sonny, please. Say something, anything. This silence is killing me."

"Chad are you sure you really want to take me to prom? I mean wouldn't you rather take some tall leggy, fashionable blonde? Why me? Are you just playing the pity card because I have no date?" she rambled on without looking at me.

"Sonny look at me." I waited for her to look at me before I continued talking.

"I am positive there's no one else I would rather take to prom. I want to go with you. It's you or no one." She smiled at me and her eyes lit up.

"Then yes. Yes I'll go to prom with you." She leaned over to kiss me on the cheek and I lightly blushed. I prayed that she hadn't seen me blush. I was sure she liked me, I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend but I wasn't 100 percent sure if she actually did like me more than a friend or not so I didn't bother saying anything. We sat there in silence for a bit and I debated on what to do. I was about to say goodbye when Sonny spoke up.

"Do you want to come inside? We could play some video games or something." She suggested.

"But I thought you were studying?"

"It can wait. Besides, hanging out with you is MUCH better then studying." I nodded my head as I stood. I held out my hand and helped her up off the ground. We grabbed our rubbish and threw it un the outside trashcan then went upstairs to her room where we played video games until I decided to go home.

* * *

_**YAY! Chad asked Sonny to prom! YAY! Sonny said yes to going to prom with Chad. *Squeals with delight* Now we can all be happy and hope that they get together soon. I've been thinking about what dress Sonny should wear to prom so in a review tell me a dress you like on Demi so I can decide on one :)**_

_**Anyway, thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. Remember, you don't have to have a FF account to review. You can leave a review as a guest so don't be afraid to do that :) xx**_

_**P.S I know I haven't said it, but I sincerely apologize for any spelling, grammar or general mistakes that I've made throughout this fic**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, in spirit of the Heart Attack music video and reaching 3000 views on this story I decided to give you all another chapter to read. I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter and found it cute. I'm not gonna lie, I LOVED writing chapter is the longest chapter so far and it's also prom chapter :D So without further ado, I give to you chapter 11 of Meant To Be...**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC :(**_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

The next few weeks flew by and before I knew it, it was day of junior prom. It was being held on a Friday so the school had been gracious and had given us juniors the day off. They figured that hardly any of us would actually show if they did hold classes. I was really excited, I had a date with Chad though I didn't know if it was just as a best friend or as something more. I decided whatever it was I was just going to go with it.

Portlyn, Tawni and Chloe came to my house early in the morning so that we could get ready together. We'd also invited Grady's date Chelsea over to make her feel a part of the group.

"So are you excited for your date with Chad tonight?" Portlyn asked. By now it was evening and we were helping each other get ready. I was sitting in a chair in front of my mirror while Tawni took hair products from her overly large handbag.

"Wait, you like Chad?" Chelsea asked.

"Yea, I do. Oh, and for the last time, it's NOT a date. We're just going as friends." I replied.

"Uh-huh. You know you could tell that Devon likes me and Nico likes Tawni yet when it comes to you and Chad you're oblivious of the fact that he likes you." Chloe said.

"I don't know how Chad feels about me and I'm not going to ask him ok. At least not tonight." I told them.

"Fine don't listen to us. You'll figure it out someday." Tawni said. I rolled my eyes as Tawni began working on my newly dyed hair. My mum had taken me to the hairdresser with her only yesterday afternoon and I'd gotten my hair dyed from dark brown to black.

"Ow." I growled as Tawni pulled on my hair.

"Beauty is pain sweetie." Tawni smiled as she pulled on another piece of hair.

"Yea well, it shouldn't be THIS painful." I grumbled.

An hour later and finally Tawni was done with styling my hair. I looked in the mirror to see that what she'd done was actually really good. She had simply curled it and left it down.

"Wow Tawni. It's amazing." I said as she coated my hair with hairspray.

"It's what I do best. Now move so I can do my own hair." Tawni said. I rolled my eyes as I got up from my chair and into my own personal bathroom. I took my make-up from the shelf and began to apply it to my skin. I decided to go for a natural look with no blush and no eye shadow. As Portlyn came running into my bathroom I ran out. I looked at the time to see if it was worth putting my dress on to find that there was only twenty minutes until the guys were going to be here. Portlyn and Chloe were already in their dresses and helping Tawni into hers. While Portlyn and Chloe helped Tawni into her dress Chelsea came and zipped up my dress. I was wearing a knee length dress that was a sparkly silver at the top then had a white skirt that flowed around my knees. I was putting on a few bracelets when my mum called up to my friends and I. She'd taken the night off work to watch her baby girl get ready for prom. Her words, not mine.

"SONNY! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"

I grabbed my clutch and followed Chelsea, Tawni, Chloe and Portlyn out of my room. I watched as they each walked down the stairs and to their partners. I looked straight at Chad and give him a smile. He stared at me with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. In his hand he was holding a bunch of lilies.

"Wow you look uh. You look stunning." He stammered when I reached him.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said with a smile in an attempt to make him more comfortable.

"Oh, I uh, I uh got you these." He told me handing me the flowers.

"They're beautiful Chad. Thank you. Let me just go put these in some water and we'll go." He nodded at me and before I could take a step my mum came up to me and took the flowers out of my hand.

"I'll take care of them for you. Now go."

I smiled at my mum and followed my friends out to a black limo that was parked out the front of the house.

"Impressive." I said as I slid inside the limo. There was enough room for four of us to sit on one side, and a side seat. Tawni, Nico, Grady and Chelsea sat on one side while Chloe, Devon, Portlyn and her date Chase sat opposite them leaving Chad and I to sit on the side seat.

A while later we all pulled up to the venue. Chad got out then offered his hand to help me out of the limo. I gladly took it and stepped out. I stumbled a little bit seeing as I wasn't used to wearing heels as high as this and Chad placed his hand on the small of my back to steady me.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him as he moved his hand away.

"Wouldn't want you to fall over before the night's even began." He chuckled at his remark and I let out a little giggle. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our finger as followed the others inside.

"Wow, this place looks great." I said as we sat down at a table.

"Yea, it's a'ight." Chad said with a shrug of his shoulders. I slapped him lightly on his chest and he rubbed it as if it hurt. I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I looked at all the couples that were already dancing. I noticed that Devon and Chloe had already started dancing as were Portlyn and her date. Tawni and Nico were standing by the punch bowl in conversation and Grady and Chelsea were nowhere to be seen.

"So uh, do you want to dance?" Chad asked breaking the silence.

"Sure, let's go." I flashed him a smile and put my clutch on the table. He took my hand and led me to the dancefloor. The song stopped and Domino by Jessie J began playing over the speakers. We danced for a few fast songs but when a slow song came on, to my disappointment, we both moved from the dance floor and over to the punch bowl to hydrate ourselves.

"Well this is fun." I said as he handed me a cup of punch.

"Yea, it's a'ight." He said again. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Are you going to say that all night?"

"Why, does it annoy you?" he smirked at me then brought his cup to his lips.

"Yes it does."

"Fine. I'll stop then." I was taken aback by his words. Usually if something annoyed me he would keep on doing it to annoy me even more.

"Good." I said with a smile.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." We walked back over to our table and sat down to be joined by Chloe and Devon.

"So are you two having a good time?" I asked.

"Only the best." Devon replied. He looked over at Chloe and they smiled at one another. I looked down on the table to see their hands touching and their fingers intertwined. I wanted to ask why but thought better of it.

"So what's with the hand holding?" Chad asked. I mentally slapped him.

"I asked Chloe to be my girlfriend. She obviously said yes." Devon replied. I was happy for them, they'd been crushing on each other for a long time so I was happy they were finally together. I just wished Chad would ask me out but he didn't seem to get the hint, no matter how many I had thrown at him over the past few weeks.

"Devon, I want to dance." Chloe whined as she looked at him.

"We just came from the dance floor." Devon argued.

"Baby please." Chloe whined again.

"I'll come dance with you Chloe. Let's leave these two knuckleheads to sit here." I said.

"I resent that!" Chad called after us as Chloe and I walked over to the dance floor. We danced for a bit and were soon joined by Portlyn, her date, Tawni and Nico. When another slow song came on Devon came to dance with Chloe so I went back to sit at the table where Chad was sitting alone.

"Aw, someone's a loner." I teased.

"Well I'm not now that your here." He flashed me one of his smiles and I smiled.

"You know, I really wish they'd stop playing slow songs." I was suddenly jealous of all the people that actually had someone to dance with when the slow songs played. I wished Chad would actually slow dance with me but so far he hadn't.

"It's a dance Sonny, what do you expect?" I shrugged my shoulders in response and looked out to the dance floor. We waited for the slow dance to finish then headed out onto the dance floor again. As the night went on we'd move from the dance floor, to our table, to the punch table, and back to the dance floor. We would only leave the dance floor when a slow song came on. I was disappointed every time we moved from the dance floor when a slow song came on. I was hoping that Chad would at least stick it out for one, but after the fifth slow song we avoided he had made it quite clear that we were only here as friends and nothing more. I was a tad disappointed at that. The past few weeks we'd pretty much been borderline friends, borderline boyfriend/girlfriend. We hadn't kissed or anything but I thought that we'd made it clear to one

It was towards the end though when Chad and I were on the dance floor dancing and 'You and Me' by Lifehouse started playing.

"Well I guess we should go sit down." I said trying to hide the disappointment.

"No stay." Chad said as his hands rested on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, we've avoided every slow song all night. You deserve to dance to one." He smiled at me and I snaked my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him, closing the gap between us. I comfortably rested my head on his shoulder.

"This is nice." I said softly. After a few minutes of just holding each other and swaying to the music the song ended and we pulled away from one another. The song was over much too soon for me.

"Come on, let's go sit down." I nodded my head and followed him to our table. The rest of our friends were sitting there talking amongst themselves. Chelsea was sitting on Grady's lap. Portlyn and her date were deep in conversation, their foreheads touching. Nico and Tawni were sitting next to each other talking and Devon and Chloe were also deep in conversation. Chloe's legs were resting on Devon's and he was massaging her feet.

"Oh my feet hurt so much." Chloe whined as Chad and I sat down.

"That's what you get for wearing seven inch heels babe." Devon said causing Chad to snicker. I shot him a glare and turned to my friends.

"This dance is almost over. Let's head home." Nico said. We all agreed as we stood then left. The limo that had brought us to the dance was taking us home. Portlyn and her date were dropped off first, Tawni second, Chelsea third, Nico fourth, Chloe fifth, Grady fifth, and Devon sixth. Soon it was just Chad and I alone in the back of the limo. We made small conversation and soon made it to my house.

"So, I had a nice night." Chad said as we stood in front of my house. He had insisted on walking me the ten feet from the limo to my door.

"Yea, I did to. Thank you for not letting me dateless." I told him.

"Eh. I'm just glad I didn't have to go alone." He teased.

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel special." I teased back.

"I try my hardest." I laughed and fished my keys out of my clutch.

"I should go inside, it's getting late and a tad cold out here."

"Yea. Um bye."

"Bye Chad." We smiled at one another and hugged. We pulled away but he kept his hands rested on my waist. I looked straight into his eyes that stared back into my own. Before I could grasp what was going on his lips met mine and he kissed me. Feeling the moment I kissed him back then we pulled away. Before I could ask him to explain what that was he hastily walked away from me and down the street. I unlocked my front door then went into my house. I blinked back tears as I run as fast as I could in my dress and shoes up to my room. Once I was there tears fell from my eyes. I took my shoes and dress off then put my hair up in a ponytail. I didn't have the energy to have a shower and wash it. I pulled on a pair of pyjamas and got into my bed. I cried into my pillow. What the hell had just happened? Did that kiss mean anything or did he just get caught up in the moment? I was hoping it was the first one, though knowing Chad it was probably the latter. I let the last of the tears fall then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't hate me for the ending. I've ended it this way for a reason. I PROMISE you Channy WILL happen. I've had this chapter planned out for a while along with some of the rest of the story. There will be happy Channy in the next few chapters. Just PLEASE be patient with me.**_

_**Oh, if you're wondering what Sonny's prom dress looks like, it's the dress she wore to the award show in Sonny With A Choice. **_

_**Anyway, thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in a review. (you don't have to have a FF account to review either, you can leave a review as a guest)**_

_**Also, don't be afraid to share any ideas you have with me. I do take them in account :))**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey hey . I know y'all are unimpressed with me for Chad walking away after he kissed Sonny but it creates the story that I have built up in my head. So without going on, here's chapter 12. Enjoy :)**_

_**(Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own SWAC)**_

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

When the limo pulled up outside Sonny's house after the dance I insisted on waling her to her door.

"So, I had a nice night." I told her breaking the silence

"Yea, I did to. Thank you for not letting me dateless."

"Eh. I'm just glad I didn't have to go alone." I said teasingly. I didn't mean it of course.

"Wow, you know how to make a girl feel special." She teased back.

"I try my hardest." She laughed as she took her keys out.

"I should go inside, it's getting late and a tad cold out here."

"Yea. Um bye."

"Bye Chad." We smiled at one another and hugged. We pulled away but I kept my hands resting on her waist. I looked straight into her eyes to see that she was looking into mine. Feeling the moment and leant in to kiss her. I felt her kiss back then pulled away. Oh, this was wrong, just so, so wrong. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked away. It was a twenty minute drive to my house so it was going to take a while for me to walk there. Not wanting to explain anything to anyone I pulled out my phone and called a cab.

I was soon home and I went straight to my room and got in the shower where I thought about mine and Sonny's kiss. Why had I done that? We were friends for crying out loud. Though I wished we were more but I knew that she didn't like me like that. I felt so stupid for kissing her. I wish I could take it all back but I couldn't do that. DAMMIT! WHY WAS I SO STUPID? I quickly showered then got out. I pulled on a pair of sweats and got into bed. I was suddenly exhausted from tonight's event and sleep quickly drew me in.

I woke up the next morning to voices. I opened my eyes and saw Nico and Grady standing at the foot of my bed.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing here?" I asked them sleepily.

"Your mum let us in." Grady replied. Mental note: tell mum to not let my friends in the house before noon ever again. I groaned as I pulled a pillow on to my face. I wanted to keep sleeping.

"Dude, come on. It's almost midday. Get out of bed." Nico told me.

"I will if you two knuckleheads leave." I said sleepily. They nodded then walked out. I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then walked out of my bedroom.

"So what happened between you and Sonny last night?" Nico asked when we were in the guest house setting up to play video games.

"Oh uh, nothing." I lied. I didn't want to tell them about the kiss.

"LIES!" Grady yelled. How the hell did he know he was lying?

"How do you know I'm lying?" I asked innocently.

"I don't. I just wanted to say it to see if you'd crack or not." Grady replied as Devon walked in the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be spending the day with Chloe." I asked him.

"Yea, we were. Everything was fine but then she got a distressed call from Sonny. It sounded like she was crying." Devon replied. Oh shit, this was not good. Sonny must be upset about our kiss last night. But why was she so distressed? We're only friends after all. Maybe she was upset over something else.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"No. All I heard was last night, walked away." Devon replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he came and sat down next to me. Nope, it was about me.

"Wait, wait, wait it was about last night? Chad what the hell happened when you two were alone?" Nico asked.

"Nothing happened." I lied again.

"Yea, that explains why she's crying her eyes out because you kissed her then walked away." Chloe said angrily. What the hell was she doing here? I thought she was with Sonny by now.

"WHAT? YOU AND SONNY KISSED?" Grady and Nico exclaimed. I ignored them and turned to Chloe.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Devon left his phone with me." Chloe replied handing Devon's phone to him.

"Thanks." Devon said. He pocketed his phone and kissed her on the cheek.

"Chad you're an idiot. You really need to talk to Sonny about this. I swear to god, you better not have kissed her 'just because'." Chloe said glaring at me. She looked as if she were about to slap me. Before she could she turned on her heel and left.

"So again, you KISSED SONNY?" Nico exclaimed.

"Yes. She just looked so beautiful in her dress, it was just her and me and I was feeling the moment so I kissed her." I explained.

"Yea, now she's lying in bed crying her eyes out because you walked away." Devon said darkly.

"I get it. I screwed up" I told them'

"No you didn't screw up. You ROYALLY screwed up." Devon said. He clearly wasn't exactly my number one friend in this whole situation. I turned on him and glared.

"What you don't think I know that? My best friend, the girl that I am in love with is crying her eyes out clearly broken hearted because I, Chad Dylan Cooper royally fucked up last night!" I snapped.

"Damn straight Chad! You didn't want to tell her how you truly feel so you walked away." Devon snapped back at me. He clearly wasn't going to give in without a fight and I wasn't going to either.

"I know I did Devon. What the hell was I meant to do? Confess my love for her? Yea, that would've gone down a treat! She's my best friend! That's all she'll ever be!" I yelled

"God Chad, you're so stupid! If she saw you as a best friend do you really think she'd be so broken right now? NO she wouldn't! You should've told her you love her man. Then you two would be together!" Devon yelled back.

"I don't want to tell her I love her! She'll reject me and it'll ruin our friendship!" I yelled.

"Did you not just hear a word I fucking said? Chad, Sonny is in love with you! You need to tell her you feel the same way! You two can't keep ignoring the fact that you're perfect for each other!" Devon yelled. Wait, did he just say that Sonny was in love with me? How did he even know that?

"Wait, Sonny's in love with me? You're not saying that just to mess with my mind are you?" I asked Devon calmly.

"No. I'm not messing with you man. You may frustrate the hell out of me with this kiss but I wouldn't lie about this." Devon replied.

"Wait, how do you even know that Sonny is in love with Chad?" Nico asked Devon.

"Chloe let it slip out earlier today.'" Devon replied. Well that was definitely a perk of Devon and Chloe being a couple. I finally knew how Sonny felt about me, but what was I going to do with this information? I was going to use it to my advantage of course.

"I uh, I gotta go." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Devon asked.

"To go get my girl." I said smiling for the first time in 12 hours. I walked out of the guest house and into the main house. I grabbed my car keys and headed out to my car and drove to Sonny's.

* * *

_**Sorry that this chapter didn't have much Channy, but give it time and there will be. But yay, Chad's going to get Sonny to be his. Will she forgive him easily or will he have to make it up to her? **_

_**Anyway, thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in a review :) xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys thank you all to the reviews :) I know y'all just want Channy to be together already and you hate waiting but some of these chapters were pre written, I just work in any ideas you give me. So with that being said, here is chapter 13... **_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC)**_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

I hadn't slept very well Friday night, yes the night that Chad had kissed me then walked away without giving an explanation. When I finally gave up on trying to sleep at 10am I managed to haul myself out of bed to shower only to get back in it. I didn't want to spend the day alone so I ended up calling Chloe. Out of her, Tawni and Portlyn she was probably the best when it came to stuff like this. Tawni and Portlyn would just listen, talk about it then somehow we'd end up talking about them. As selfish as it may sound I didn't want that today, actually I didn't NEED that today. I lay in bed, curled in a ball crying when I heard the soft click of my door shutting. A few seconds later my bed slightly dipped at the extra weight.

"Sonny? What happened?" Chloe asked as she rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. After a half hour of awkward silence I was finally able to tell her what had happened. I sat up in my bed and looked over at her, tears still falling from my eyes.

"Chad kissed me last night but before I could ask him to explain he walked away." I explained as the tears fell harder at the memory. Chloe wrapped her arms around me in comfort as I continued to cry. I was slowly getting over the upset stage and was beginning to get angry, but no matter what I couldn't stop crying.

"Sonny, please stop crying you'll make yourself sick." Chloe told me. Finally my tears stopped and I pulled away from Chloe, resting my head against my headboard. I was no longer upset, now I was just pissed off.

"Why me? Why is it just heartbreak after heartbreak? Am I really so hard to love? Am I really that bad of a person I don't deserve happiness? Is it because I won't put out? Because I don't dress like I work on a street corner? What the fuck is wrong with society?" I said, my voice getting louder with every word until I was finally yelling.

"Sonny, calm down. To answer all your questions, no you are not hard to love, you are not a bad person and you DO deserve happiness. Guys are just jerks and don't realise how great you are. If you put out and dress like you worked on a street corner you'd be known as the school slut. We both know that society is fucked!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just really pissed off with Chad. He's been my best friend for years then he goes and pulls this shit. I've never done anything wrong to him and when I have it hasn't been this bad and I've always apologised for it." I told her. I didn't want her thinking that I was pissed at her.

"I know you haven't. He was just being a jerk. He doesn't know what the hell he wants. I know you love him but maybe he was just confused last night." Wait, did she just DEFEND Chad? IS she really defending him over me?

"What, so you're defending him now?" I spat.

"God no. Of course not. I'm just saying that he's fucked in the brain to realise you're the perfect girl for him." I looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yea, it was a pretty fucked up move." I told her calmly.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat. You hungry?" Chloe asked. I shook my head no and watched her walk out of my room leaving my bedroom door open.

"You can't be here." I heard Chloe growl. Wait, who the hell was she growling at

"Oh really, and why's that?" I heard Chad ask. Oh shit, Chad's here. No, he couldn't be here. I was too pissed at him to see his face right now.

"Because you were a coward and you walked away." Chloe snapped. I walked over to my door so that I could hear them better.

"Which I realise was a stop move. Just let me say sorry to her." Chad snapped back.

"Not going to happen! She's broken right now, and guess who did it? That's right Cooper, you!" Chloe yelled

"Then let me fix it!" he yelled back. This was going to end ugly, neither of them were going to back down.

"NO!"

'YES!" By now they were yelling as loud as they could clearly forgetting that I could actually hear them.

"YES! DAMMIT CHLOE SHE'S JUST AS MUCH MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND AS SHE IS YOURS!"

"N-O MEANS NO CHAD NOW LEAVE!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE UNTIL I'VE APOLOGISED!"

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I MOVE AND LET YOU SEE HER ANYWAY?" I walked out of my room, I was going to put an end to this.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!"

I gasped and Chloe turned to look at me. Was he actually telling the truth? Or was he just saying that?

"Yo-you're in l-lo-love with me?" I stuttered, my watery eyes glued to Chad.

"Of course I am. I've loved you for months." Chad said calmly looking straight back at me. Suddenly I went from being shocked to being angry as I walked down the stairs and stood in front of Chad only so that we were only inches apart.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled.

"YES I DO!" he shouted back.

"NO YOU DON'T CHAD YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU KISSED ME!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE NOW LEAVE CHAD! JUST LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!" I pushed at his chest but he didn't move. looked at Chad and his eyes bore into mine.

"I'm not lying Sonny. Please, just think about it. Talk to me when you're done." Chad said calmly. I watched him leave then fell onto the nearest stair and began crying even harder than I ever had before. I hadn't even cried this hard when James cheated on me. Chloe sat down next to me and rubbed my back in a comforting way. I was officially done with Chad, I didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

_**Some of you may have thought it was unfair of Sonny to not believe Chad and you can hate me for it, but they WILL get together. Don't worry, they'll be together soon.**_

_**So, thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Review it :) xx**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys. A big thank you to those of you who reviewed last chapter. It means a lot. I'm going to keep this authors note short and let you read this chapter...**_

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I walked away from Sonny's house on Saturday afternoon completely broken. She didn't believe me when I'd told her I loved her. Though in all honesty I didn't blame her. I had told her the worst way possible. Ok, there were probably worse ways to do it but the way I had told her had to be in the top ten. I mean honestly, how many guys told the girl they're in love with after they'd had a screaming match with her best friend? Oh that's right, me, Chad Dylan Cooper. I felt awful there was no way Sonny was going to believe me. Unless I pulled something completely romantic but how was I going to do that when she had made it clear she didn't want to see me? I could send her gifts to her house but she was so pissed off with me she'd probably just read who they're from then chuck them out. Of course there was an option of doing it anonymously but Sonny was smart, she'd figure it out. I groaned in frustration as I pulled up in front of my house. I got out and slammed my car door in frustration. WHAT THE FUCK WAS I GOING TO DO? I went up to my room and flopped on my bed.

"Chad sweetie, are you ok?" my mum asked from my doorway.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled though I sounded muffled because my face was in my pillow.

"Are you sure you're ok?" mum asked. I looked up at her giving her a death glare.

"I said leave me alone." I spat.

"Chad, I know you're no-"

"Mum, just leave it alone. Leave ME alone."

Not pushing it my mum left my bedroom, thank god. I got up from my bed to shut and lock my door then laid back on my bed thinking of how I could make it up to my best friend. I couldn't ask her friends for help, they were just as pissed at me as what Sonny was. Nico, Grady and Devon would just laugh in my face if I asked them for help. I could ask my mum but then she'd go on and on about how much I hurt Sonny. My dad wasn't much for this kind of stuff. That only left me one person; my older brother Scott. As much as I didn't want to ask him, he was my only option left. He was in college so I didn't get to see him much, although he had come home for the weekend. Sighing in defeat knowing it was my only option I got off of my bed and made my way to my brother's room.

"Hey Scott, can I come in?" I asked standing in his open doorway. He nodded his head and I walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. I sat there in silence not knowing what to say.

"Chad, what do you want?" Scott asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"I need your help." His eyes lit up and he sat up straighter on her bed. God, why was I talking to him about this again? Oh right, he was my only option.

"Well, well, look at that. Little brother asking me for help."

"Ok, this was a bad idea. I'm going now." I stood and made my way to the door.

"No don't. Chad you clearly look troubled. What's going on with you?" I sighed and made my way back over to his bed and sat back down.

"I royally screwed up with Sonny." I looked up at him to see him glaring at me. He loved Sonny just as much as he loved me. Sonny was like a little sister to him.

"What did you do?"

"I kissed her last night after the prom then walked away without saying anything."

"Seriously Chad? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There's more."

"What else did you do?"

"I went to her house earlier, got into a yelling match with Chloe and I told her I was in love with Sonny. Sonny heard it and at first she looked happy but then started yelling at how I was only saying it because I kissed her." I explained. He picked up his pillow and hit me in the head with it.

"Ow you asshole. That hurt!" I said as I rubbed the back of the head where he'd hit me with the pillow.

"Yea, you definitely royally fucked up with her. YOU'RE the fucking asshole Chad. You're lucky I don't beat you senseless!" Scott snapped angrily. I internally groaned.

"Scott, please. You've got to help me."

"How the hell am I meant to do that?"

"I don't know! But you're my best option."

"Well I got nothing maybe you should ask mum."

"No. Anything but that. Please, please, please Scott." I was begging, I was desperate, I NEVER begged. Especially to family.

"Fine. I'll help."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I beamed with a smile.

"Why don't you just suck up to her and buy her a present?" I rolled my eyes at my brother's pathetic suggestions. Like I hadn't thought of that!

"Sonny's not stupid. She'll see right through it."

"Hmm. Then you're going to have to pull out the big ideas.." Scott said. Gee Scott, I hadn't thought of that. Thank you oh sweet big brother of mine for letting me know the painfully obvious.

"I've thought of everything!" I let out an exasperated sigh as I fell back onto Scott's bed.

"Have you Chad, have you really?" I looked at him best as I could and glared. He held his hands up in defence.

"Yes, Scott I have. Now can you please just help me!"

"Dude, just pull out your guitar and write a song." Umm no. Shit idea.

"Oh, why thank you for the most original idea in the book!" I spat at him.

"Well that's all I've got. Talk to one of her friends or something." Scott said. I rolled my eyes and left his room. He was no help. So much for getting brotherly advice! I suppose I'd have to ask one of her friends, but which one? Chloe was beyond pissed off with me and I knew that word had gotten out to Tawni & Portlyn about it all so that left no one. Unless I talked to her sister in law, they were pretty close after all. That also knew that I'd have to talk to Jake. Growing up with Sonny, him and I had become really close. He was going to be pissed off at me but I knew once I told him that I had every intention of making it up to her it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_**I know this chapter was a tad boring, but it was more of a filler chapter than anything. **_

_**I wanted to put in the conversation between Sonny's brother and Chad in but that would probably just bore you even further so I decided not to. If you do want to read that though I can put it in a different chapter.**_

_**So, thoughts? Loved it hated it? Don't forget to leave a review. As soon as I get to 70-75 reviews I'll update. :) **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys. All of you that review this, thank you so much. I love reading them. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Cheesy I know but I tell the truth. I'm so glad y'all enjoyed the last chapter & I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**_

_**Disclaimer: So I should probably tell you I own SWAC now...but I'd be lying**_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

It had been a week since I had spoken to Chad. I didn't see him at all on Monday because I ditched school, Tuesday I walked around with my headphones in as much as I could. I spent lunch break in the library and didn't even stop in the hallway to talk to my friends. The rest of the week proceeded the same as Tuesday until Friday afternoon when Tawni, Portlyn, and Chloe circled around my locker closing me in.

"What?" I snapped when Portlyn pulled an earphone out of my ear.

"You've got to snap out of whatever the hell this is." Portlyn said waving her hands wildly. I simply rolled my eyes and pulled the other earphone out of my ear and shut the music off on my iPod.

"You haven't talked to us all week. We're worried about you." Chloe said.

"Yea well you can blame Chad for that." I growled.

"Come on, are you really going to let this affect you so much?" Portlyn asked.

"You weren't there Portlyn! He broke me and he's not even trying to make it up to me!" I snapped.

"How the hell is he meant to make it up to you if you won't talk to him?" Tawni asked.

"He just is! He said that he loves me. If he meant it he would've made it up to me by now." I replied.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he's hurt just as much as you are?" Portlyn asked, her eyes narrowing. I scoffed, why the hell would Chad be hurt over this? It's his fucking fault!

"Why the fuck would HE be hurt? I did nothing to him!" I yelled cause people to start staring.

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING REJECTED HIM!" Portlyn yelled. Everyone in the hallway stopped to stare at us. I didn't give a flying fuck that we had an audience. I was pissed off and I wasn't going to walk away. Especially when I couldn't because they were blocking me.

"HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME IN THE WORST WAY AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT AFTER HE HAD A SCREAMING MATCH WITH CHLOE? FUCK NO! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME!" I pushed Tawni and walked away. I was glad that Chad hadn't seen that but I knew that he'd hear about it eventually. There'd been a large crowd in the hallway. I put my earphones back in my ears and blasted my music. I wasn't in the mood to stick around so I left school. The school was probably going to call my mum but I couldn't really give a shit. I was too pissed off to care. I got in my car ignoring Chad who was calling out to me. I don't know why, I'd made it clear I didn't want to speak to him. I ended up driving to a secluded spot on the beach and sat down on one of the rocks.

"I thought you'd be here." I heard a voice say. I turned my head to see Chloe standing next to me. Without an invitation she sat down.

"Well you found me." I snapped.

"Hey, don't hate on me. They pulled me into it. I told them to leave you alone and that you'd come around but they wouldn't hear of it." Chloe explained. Of course it had been Portlyn and Tawni's idea. In all truth without Chloe and I they would be a nightmare, Chloe and I pretty much kept them grounded.

"Yea, well you should've got Devon to hold them back." I told her.

"Nothing was going to stop them. Seriously Sonny, this isn't you. You know it, I know. Hell the whole school even knows it." Chloe said.

"I know Chloe, but what the hell am I meant to do?" I asked looking at her,

"Talk to him. It's hurting him just as much as it hurts you. He just doesn't want to show it."

"Fine. I'll talk to him. Just not today." Chloe smiled at me happy that I agreed to talking to Chad. I smiled back at her and we spent the next few hours at the beach until we decided to both head to my house.

"Let's go up to your tree house. We haven't been up there in forever." Chloe said when we got to my house. It was pretty dark out but that had never stopped us before.

"Umm sure. Whatever then." Before we went out to my backyard we went up to my room where I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white long sleeved top and a plaid button shirt which I left unbuttoned. We went into the back yard i went up the ladder to the tree house first and thought that Chloe followed me. When I stood in the opening of the tree house I noticed Chad leaning against the back wall with a sign hanging above him saying I LOVE YOU SONNY. I wanted to smile but I didn't want to give into him that quickly.

"What are you doing here Chad?" I asked as I crossed my arms. He stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets.

"I came to say I'm sorry." Chad said as he moved towards me.

"For what exactly?" I spat. I knew I shouldn't be so hard on him, but I was still hurting. I just wanted him to admit what he had done is wrong.

"I am so sorry that I kissed you the night of prom. It was so stupid of me."

"Chad I –" I began to talk but he cut me off.

"Please Sonny, just let me finish. I've been walking around the past week beating myself up over the fact that I hurt you. I ran away from you like a stupid jerk when all I wanted was to tell you that I love you. I should've stayed and told you how I felt but I was so scared of rejection. I was scared you didn't want me the way I wanted you. I hate seeing you hurt especially when I've caused it. I don't care if you love me back but I need you to know that I love you." Wow, he really did mean it when he said I love you on Saturday he just didn't say it right. I walked up to him and the tips of our feet were touching. I placed my hand on his neck and gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you too." I said softly when we pulled away. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. I placed my hands on top of his. He kissed me and our lips molded together as I kissed him back. His tongue glided along my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly gave it to him. Our tongues danced together as we continued kissing. After a few minutes we pulled apart, breathing heavily as we caught our breaths. His forehead rested on mine, his arms still wrapped around my waist, my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Sonny, be my girlfriend." He murmured against my lips. I moved my hands from his and lightly cupped his face. I gave him another soft kiss then pulled back, my thumbs stroking his cheek.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." He smiled and our lips connected again as we kissed. It sounds cliché but I'd never felt as happy in my life as what I did right now.

* * *

_**Awwww! Sonny and Chad are finally together! Cuteness overload! *cries tears of joy* **_

_**Please forgive me for writing such a crappy kissing scene, it's the first one I've done so please, I'd love to know what you thought of that one. **_

_**Anyway thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Please leave a review, let's see if we can get to 90. I'd ask for 100 but I know that's probably asking too much. Though I would be perfectly fine with it. Hehe. **_

_**P.S this is NOT the end of the story. I have many more chapters to write of Channy dating. If you have any date ideas don't be afraid to let me know. I will try to use as many ideas as I can get. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you all for the reviews, I was blown away by them you all for telling me that the kiss scene wasn't crap. I love you all. **__**Lisaaaaaaaaaaa**__** you asked me why this fic was rated M even though it's only had one real kissing scene in it. I have rated it M mainly for the language and for possible future chapters. Anyway, on with the chapter...**_

_**Disclaimer: if I owned SWAC there'd be a season 3 and there's not so I don't own SWAC**_

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

The rest of the weekend flew by and Monday morning came. I had decided to be a good boyfriend and take Sonny to school. I knew that she had her own car and was able to drive but I didn't see the sense in her driving herself to school when I could go past her house and pick her up. When I got there I knocked on the door to see if she was ready.

"COMING!" I heard someone yell from the inside of the house. Seconds later the door opened and I saw Sonny with a toothbrush in her hand.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"Hey. Why are you here at 7:30 on a Monday morning?"

"I thought I'd give you a lift to school." I stepped into the house and shut the front door.

"I can drive myself you know." She started walking up the stairs and I followed her. We ended up in her bedroom and I sat on her bed while she disappeared into her private bathroom leaving the door open.

"I know, but I thought I'd save you from driving." I told her. I waited for her to finish in the bathroom and she came out wearing makeup and her hair brushed. I watched as she put on a pair of black pumps and a few pieces of jewellery.

"I'm ready now." She said as she came over to me.

"Good. But I haven't gotten a proper hello yet." I rested my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me. She rested her hands on my shoulder. I pulled her closer, leaned up and kissed her.

"Hello." She giggled as we pulled away.

"Hello." I smiled at her as she walked away from me.

"Let's go or we'll be late." She grabbed her bag and I followed her downstairs and out to my car.

The ride to school was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Halfway there I turned my radio on and Sonny started singing along to the songs she knew, which was most of them. She actually wasn't a bad singer, in fact she was really good. When we got to school I parked in an empty spot which was conveniently next to Devon's car. Sonny and I got out of my car and walked over to our friends who were surrounding Devon's car. Devon was leaning against his bonnet, Chloe standing in front of him with her back leaning against Devon. Nico was standing in front of him with his arm wrapped around Tawni and Grady and Portlyn were just standing there. I stood in between Portlyn and Grady pulling Sonny towards me so that she was leaning against me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she began to play with my fingers that were intertwined with hers.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them. There was a chorus of 'nothing much' from all of them. Well, that wasn't very interesting. Suddenly they all did a double take and turned to Sonny and me.

"What's with the whole holding each other thing?" Devon asked. I guess the rest were too shocked to say anything.

"Are you two finally dating?" Chloe asked. I noticed Sonny blush and quickly nod her head. All her friends gave a chorus of 'aww so cute'. I rolled my eyes as they calmed down.

We walked into school and we split up to go to our lockers. I stopped in front of mine to see James making out with some chick, leaning half on his locker half on mine. I looked at the blonde girl he was sucking face with. Her skirt was way too short, her shirt halfway undone and her seven inch heels didn't look like she belonged in a school hallway. If anything she looked like she belonged in a brothel. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. What they were doing wasn't appropriate for school grounds. They should be in the back of his car or something. They ignored me so I tapped James on the shoulder. He turned to look at me and scowled at me

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I'm pretty sure he wants to get to his locker." Sonny snapped. Wait, I thought she went to get her books? Why was she standing next to me?

"Oh so you're getting your bitch to answer for you? Does she bark to?" James asked. I could see the fire in his eyes. He clearly wanted to start something with me or even Sonny

"Shut the fuck up James. I'm not his bitch and no I don't bark. I think you're getting me confused with the slut that you're fucking." Sonny spat angrily.

"Look who's talking. You jumped from James to Chad in a heartbeat!" Lexi spat back moving away from my locker.

"You've had James's tongue in your mouth too long. It took me over a month to get with Chad. I wasn't jumping his bones when he was still with someone." I held back a smirk as I moved to my locker and got my books out.

"I was only giving James what he wanted. He wouldn't have had sex with me if you actually put out. He may have said he loved you but he meant nothing. He was coming home to me every night and I gave him what he wanted!" Lexi said loudly. I turned to look at Sonny, tears slowly falling from her eyes. I watched as Sonny stepped towards Lexi and slapped her across the face then walked away.

"Control you're bitch." James growled at me. I rolled my eyes and left leaving Devon who had seen the whole commotion to deal with James. I ran after Sonny and she walked out to the outside bleachers. She dropped in one of the chairs and I sat down next to her. Even though she was with me I knew that what Lexi had said to her about James loving her got to her.

"Are you ok?" she looked up at me and shook her head. I wiped away the tears and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"God she is such a bitch. I can't stand her!"

"I know." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, her head rested on my chest.

"I know I'm with you and I shouldn't be crying about this but it hurt." I nodded in understanding even though she couldn't see me.

"It's fine. You and James were together for a while but please don't let it get to you. All that matters is that I love you." She lifted her head and looked up at me.

"I love you too." She gave me a smile and kissed me.

The rest of the day went fast and thankfully James and Lexi didn't bother us. I ended up going back to Sonny's after school and seeing as no one was home we went up to her room and shut the door.

"I am so glad today is over." Sonny said as she came out of her closet in ordinary clothes and not the lame school uniform. I was laying on her bed and she came and straddled me loosening my tie. I knew we weren't going to do anything, it was much too soon so I let her continue with her actions. She pulled the tie from around my neck and took my blazer off. I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Chad." She kissed me on the cheek then rolled over and lay next to me. I turned on my side to look at her and placed an arm loosely around her abdomen.

"Sonny, go on a date with me." She turned her head and looked at me with her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Yea, cause we don't spend enough time together."

"Sonny, I'm being serious. We're always at my house, or your house or hanging at someone else's house. Then when we do go out we're with our friends. Let's go on an actual date."

"Hmm ok. When?"

"Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at seven." She nodded her head and gave me a quick course.

"Fine." She started.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." I smiled at her and kissed her again. Tomorrow night was going to be great, I already had it planned.

* * *

_**Ok, so Chad may already have their date planned but I don't so if you have any ideas on what they can do, please, please, please let me know.**_

_**Anyway, thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Review it & let me know! Remember you can leave a guest review if you don't have an account. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm so happy that I have 100+ reviews. I cried when I realised. In spirit of us getting songs from DEMI earlier I thought that I would update for you. I'm OBSESSED with all the songs. Unfortunately I didn't get any date ideas in any reviews so I just wrote what I had on my mind when I was writing this chapter so if you don't like it, I apologise. Anyway, enough from boring me and on with the chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own SWAC *sobs***_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV **

Tonight I had a date with Chad. As weird as it sounds I'm actually nervous. I mean he was right, we were always at each other's houses or at someone else's house so having an actual date would be nice. As soon as I'd gotten home from school I raced upstairs to my room ignoring my mother calling out my name and asking how my day was. I wasn't in the mood. I spent a couple of hours doing homework then started getting ready for mine and Chad's date. I showered leisurely and stood in my walk in closet staring at my clothes. I held several dresses up to my body until I settled on a black dress. It was shorter than I was used to but not too short to make it look like I was dressing like a slut. I took my robe off and threw on the dress. It hugged all my curves and had sleeves that stopped halfway up my forearm. I grabbed a pair of black high heels and left my wardrobe. I made my way into my private bathroom and played with a tendril of my hair wondering whether to leave it wavy or to straighten it. I looked at the clock back in my bedroom to see that I didn't have time to straighten it. Instead I ran a brush through it and left it down. I did my make up then went back into my bedroom. I grabbed a clutch from my dresser and made sure I had my phone, wallet, and lip-gloss. I was putting my shoes on when there was a knock on my door.

"Sonny, Chad's here." Mum called out. I grabbed my clutch and made my way downstairs to find Chad standing at the bottom of the stairs. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"Wow, you, you look great." He stuttered.

"Staring isn't your strong point Chad." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Come on. Let's go." I nodded my head and turned to my mum who was watching us closely.

"Bye mum, don't wait up."

"Home by eleven Sonny." I nodded my head again. Just because she said to be home by eleven doesn't mean I would be. I followed Chad out of my house and out to my car.

"Damn you look sexy." Chad muttered loud enough for me to hear as we pulled out of the driveway. I blushed and muttered a thank you back. I turned on the radio and Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol blasted through the speakers. It was one of my favourite songs so I started singing along.

"Wow, you're really good at singing." Chad complimented me when the song was over and I lightly blushed.

"Why thank you." I smiled at him as he continued driving.

About an hour later he pulled in front of a fancy restaurant. Chad got out of the car then came around to my side and opened the door for me. He helped me out of the car and he paid for valet then we walked into the restaurant. The maître d seated us in a corner table and a waitress came over to take our drink orders.

"This place is really nice." I commented as I looked around the room.

"You deserve something nice." Chad smiled at me and I gave him a smile back as I picked up the menu. I observed all the dishes before I made a decision. A few minutes later the waitress came back with our drinks and took our food orders.

"I haven't been on a proper date in a long time." I admitted while we waited for our food.

"James never took you out?" Chad asked me. I shook my head and Chad blew out a deep breath.

"Oh wow, he really was an asshole."

"An asshole that doesn't need to be talked about."

"No he doesn't. There's a billion better things to talk about." I giggled at Chad's words and took a sip from my glass. Finally our food was brought out to us and we began eating.

"Oh wow, this is really good." I said after a few bites.

"Yea, I love the food here. I've been here a few times with the family." Chad told me. I nodded me head as I chewed my food. I was glad he mentioned he'd been here with family. I would've been offended if he said that he'd been here with previous girlfriends.

"Cause it kills you to try something new." I teased earning a smile from him.

"Oh it doesn't. You of all people should know." He teased me back, though he was telling the truth. We'd been friends since grade school, those several years of friendship had to count for something.

"I know you're not. You definitely weren't afraid to jump off the pier at the beach last summer."

"I did it several times that summer too."

"I know you did, I jumped with you."

"Yea, after I had to promise you a thousand times you weren't going to drown."

"It was not a thousand times!" I defended.

"It felt like it was." Chad argued. I rolled my eyes and continued eating my food.

After we'd both eaten our dinner we left the restaurant and got back into Chad's car.

"Where are we going now Chad?" I asked him as he headed in the opposite direction to mine and his houses.

"The night is still young Sonny. I thought we could go to the beach house and have dessert there." Chad replied. He was referring to his parent's beach house that wasn't very far. We spent a lot of summer here and had even stayed here during spring break. Of course, a lot of them vacations were supervised but the past summer and spring we'd been with friends.

"Are you skimping out on me Cooper?"

"No Monroe, I'm not."

"Good." I started.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." I smiled at Chad and turned on the radio. I began to sing along out of habit. I always sang along to the radio when I was in a car. It gave me something to do and it made the situation less awkward.

"You really do like singing don't you?" Chad asked me.

"Yea I do. Sorry if it bugs you."

"If it bugged me I would've said something by now Sonshine." _Sonshine?_ THAT was a new one. I turned to him and gave him a look.

"Sonshine?" I asked him.

"Yes, it's my new nickname name for you." He smiled at me as he pulled into the driveway of the beach house. We both got out of the car and went inside. I followed Chad into the house and into the kitchen.

"What's for dessert Cooper?" I asked him as I sat on one of the stools. He opened the freezer and pulled out a carton of ice cream. He grabbed two bowls from the cupboard and served out the ice cream into them. He topped the ice cream with chocolate topping and sprinkles then handed me one of the bowls.

"Yum." I said after taking a bite of the delicious ice cream. Chad shrugged his shoulders and ate the rest of his dessert. I ate half of mine before I got full. We left the bowls in the sink and went onto the beach. We had both taken our shoes off and were standing in the water, the ocean swirling around our ankles.

"Come on." Chad said as he tugged on my arm. He walked more into the water dragging me behind him. I tried to escape from his grip but he was too strong for me. He noticed me trying to get out of his grip and he picked me up wrapping his arms around my back. I clung onto him by wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. When we were waist deep he managed to pry me off of him and I fell into the water.

"Chad my dress is wet!" I whined. I pushed him lightly. Well I thought it was lightly, but he ended up falling into the water. He came up from under the water soaked from head to toe.

"That's it. You're going get it now." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No! Don't you dare!" I managed to get words out then he pulled me under the water with him.

"You're such an asshole." I spat once we resurfaced. He still had his arms around my waist and my arms were wrapped around his waist.

"You love me." He smiled at me then placed a kiss on my lips.

"No I don't I hate you." I spat. I didn't mean it though. I was just annoyed that I was now wet, head to toe. It was cold too.

"Sonny, you could never hate me." I shivered from the cold and he instantly noticed.

"Cold?"

"mhm." I mumbled. I turned around and jumped on his back. He held onto my legs and walked out of the water. He walked along the beach and into the beach house where he placed me on the ground.

"Ugh. Look what you did I'm all wet now!" I complained as I pulled at my dress that clung to my body.

"I am too! I'm going to go put on some dry clothes. You can too."

I nodded my head and walked to the room I'd stay in whenever I spent the night. I still had clothes in here because since Chad got his licence we'd come out here and stay the night. We started doing it frequently so we just decided to leave some clean clothes here. Thankfully I'd been smart enough to keep a bra and pair of panties here. I quickly changed out of my wet clothes and changed into dry underwear. I looked out the bedroom and across the hall to notice that Chad was no longer in the room that was his when he stayed here. Carefully I crept into his room and grabbed a dress shirt from his closet and a pair of sweats. I didn't want to wear my own clothes. I pulled the hair tie from around my wrist and put my hair up in a pony tail. I walked out of his room and into the kitchen where he was washing the dishes. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey you." I mumbled into his back. He finished washing the dishes then turned around to face me. He kissed me then looked down at my clothes, well actually, his clothes on my body.

"Mmm. You look sexy in my clothes." He mumbled against my lips. I smiled as I pecked his lips then pulled away from him. He dried the dishes and put them away then turned to me.

"You ready to go?" I nodded my head and followed him out of the kitchen turning the light off behind me. I grabbed my bag, balled up my wet dress and followed Chad out to the car.

"I had a really nice time tonight." I said when Chad pulled up in front of my house fifteen minutes before my curfew.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I smiled and lent over to kiss him.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I can drive myself." He'd picked me up for school and dropped me off home the past two days. He looked at me and pouted.

"But I LIKE having you in my car in the mornings and afternoons."

"Yes, but I happen to like being in my OWN car in the mornings and afternoons." I smiled at him.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Goodbye Chad."

"Goodbye Sonshine." I kissed him again and got out of his car. I went inside the house to see my mother sitting on the couch.

"You're in before curfew. Chad gets brownie points." She looked at me and noticed I was in different clothes with my dress balled up in my hand.

"Why are you wearing Chad's clothes and why is your dress all wet?"

"Chad and I went to his parents beach house and he insisted we go in the water in our clothes."

"Oh. Ok. You should go up to bed. You have school tomorrow. Goodnight Sonny."

"Goodnight." I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I threw my wet dress into my clothes hamper and took a quick shower to rinse the salt water out of my hair and off my body. I changed into my sleepwear and got into bed. Today had been a good day.

* * *

_**How cute was their date *cue awwws* **_

_**I hope you all liked it. I apologise if it was sucky, but I thought after a fair bit of drama I'd give you all a chapter that was just pure fluff so I hope it was fluff enough. **_

_**I'd love to know if there's a song that you think Chad & Sonny could sing together that's NOT a Demi or Sterling song. Or even a song from a former/present Disney star... I have a reason which you will find out later on in this story.**_

_**Anyway thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Please leave a review. Guest reviews ARE welcome. Please don't be afraid to share any ideas you have either.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I woke up this morning & I went on twitter to see that Demi followed Sterling. I freaked out so bad so in spirit of that I decided to update. I can't take full credit for this idea as a fellow Stemian gave me this idea. She knows who she is ;) **_

_**Anyway, on with the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC :(**_

* * *

**CHAD'S POV **

As usual the week flew by and when I'd spent an abnormal amount of time with Sonny. It just felt so good to be around her. Even though we hadn't planned anything for today I decided to go to her house anyway. As I walked up to Sonny's room I heard her singing.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye _

I peeked into her room to see her sitting on her bed with her back to the door playing her guitar. I didn't want to interrupt her so I leaned against the door frame and listened to her sing the rest of the song.

_Keep it sweet_  
_Keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass_  
_And don't let go_  
_But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You got me laughing while I sing_  
_You got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_And your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me_

_See this heart_  
_Won't settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you'll do_  
_my stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away_  
_So I can breathe_  
_Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes to high_  
_Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me_

_So now you see_  
_Why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart without a care_  
_But here I go_  
_It's what I feel_  
_and for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've get me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_And your love is where I'm falling_  
_So please don't catch me_

_And if this is love_  
_Please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up_  
_So just catch me_

Wow, that was good. I knew she could sing and play but I didn't know that she wrote her own songs. Quietly I opened the door more.

"Wow. That was amazing." I told her. She spun around to see me and blushed.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." She put her guitar back on its stand next to her bed.

"Oh I know. But I'm glad I did." I walked over to her, sat down on her bed and picked up her guitar.

"What are you doing?" she asked me. I smirked and began to play a song that I wrote.

_Can't blame you for thinking__  
__That you never really knew me at all__  
__I tried to deny you__  
__But nothing ever made me feel so wrong__I thought I was protecting you__  
__From everything that I go through__  
__But I know that we got lost along the way__Here I am with all my heart__  
__I hope you understand__  
__I know I let you down__  
__But I'm never gonna make__  
__That mistake again__  
__You brought me closer__  
__To who I really am__  
__Come take my hand__  
__I want the world to see__  
__What you mean to me__  
__What you mean to me__Just know that I'm sorry__  
__I never wanted to make you feel so small__  
__Our story is just beginning__  
__But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)__And every time I think of you__  
__I think of how you pushed me through__  
__And show me how much better I could be__Here I am with all my heart__  
__I hope you understand__  
__I know I let you down__  
__But I'm never gonna make__  
__That mistake again__  
__You brought me closer__  
__To who I really am__  
__Come take my hand__  
__I want the world to see__  
__What you mean to me (yeah)__You make me feel like I'm myself__  
__Instead of being someone else__  
__I wanna live that every day__  
__You say what no one else will say__  
__You know exactly how to get to me__  
__You know it's what I need__  
__It's what I need yeah__Here I am with all my heart__  
__I hope you understand (I hope you understand)__  
__I know I let you down__  
__But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)__  
__You brought me closer__  
__To who I really am__  
__So come take my hand__  
__I want the world to see__  
__What you mean to me__  
__What you mean to me_

I looked up from the guitar and saw Sonny wiping tears away from her face.

"That was really sweet Chad."

"I'm not gonna lie. I wrote it for you. When you weren't talking to me last week I wrote it. I figured if you didn't forgive me then I'd pull this out." She giggled as she lent over to give me a kiss.

"I love you so much." She mumbled against my lips. I smiled at her as I began to play a song we'd both recognise & I began singing. **(Italics = Chad. bold = Sonny. Italics & bold = Chad & Sonny)**

_What day is it__  
__And in what month?__  
__This clock never seemed so alive__  
__I can't keep up, and I can't back down__  
__I've been losing so much time_

I looked at Sonny and she sang the chorus with me.

_**'Cause it's you and me**__**  
**__**And all of the people with nothing to do**__**  
**__**Nothing to lose**__**  
**__**And it's you and me**__**  
**__**And all the other people**__**  
**__**And I don't know why**__**  
**__**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

I continued playing the guitar and let Sonny sing the next verse on her own.

**Why are the things that I want to say****  
****Just aren't coming out right?****  
****I'm tripping on words****  
****You got my head spinning****  
****I don't know where to go from here**

_**'Cause it's you and me**__**  
**__**And all of the people with nothing to do**__**  
**__**Nothing to prove**__**  
**__**And it's you and me**__**  
**__**And all other people**__**  
**__**And I don't know why**__**  
**__**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_Something about you now__  
__That I can't quite figure out__  
__Everything she does is beautiful__  
__Everything she does is right_

_**'Cause it's you and me**__**  
**__**And all of the people with nothing to do**__**  
**__**Nothing to lose**__**  
**__**And it's you and me and all of the people**__**  
**__**And I don't know why**__**  
**__**I can't keep my eyes off of you and me**__**  
**__**And all the other people with nothing to do**__**  
**__**Nothing to prove**__**  
**__**And it's you and me and all the other people**__**  
**__**And I don't know why**__**  
**__**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

**What day is it****  
****And in what month?****  
****This clock never seemed so alive**

I smiled as Sonny finished the song off and I put her guitar down back on its stand.

"That was beautiful." I said to break the silence. Sonny didn't say anything but instead she blushed. I smiled as I pulled her to me and kissed her. I felt her smile against my lips and continued kissing her. She grazed her tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance which I obliged to. I didn't even bother fighting for dominance, I just kissed her back.

"I love you." She murmured against my lips when we broke apart.

"Good. Because I love you too." She pulled away from me and laid back on my bed. I moved from where I was on the bed and hovered over her.

"Get off." She whined as she pushed me. I laughed as I fell back onto the bed next to her.

"Let's do something." I suggested as I turned to my side and pulled her to me.

"No. I'm too lazy to go out."

"Who said we had to leave the house?" I suggested. I watched her face as she frowned.

"What exactly are you insinuating Cooper?" she spat as she moved away from me.

"I wasn't insinuating anything Monroe. I simply thought that maybe we could watch a movie or something."

"Fine, but I get to pick the movie."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"oh we're soo good." I smiled at our pointless banter as Sonny pressed her lips to mine. She smiled at me as she got off her bed to choose a movie. Knowing Sonny she was going to make me watch some girly movie.

"What movie did you pick?" I asked as she retreated back to her bed next to me.

"You'll see." She gave me one of her wicked smiles & I knew I was in for it. I turned my attention to the screen to see that she had picked Letters To Juliet. I'd watched this at least 50 times with her. She'd even dragged me to see it with her in theatres because James wouldn't take her. Of course he had kicked up a massive fuss about it.

"Really Sonny? Letters to Juliet? Cause you haven't seen it a million times." Yes, I was exaggerating but it seemed that many times.

"Yes. I love this movie. Now shut the hell up and watch the movie." I sighed but did as Sonny told me too.

At some point in the movie I fell asleep because I woke up with Sonny lying on top of me with her head laying in the crook of my neck and her fingers tracing my jawline.

"Mmm Sonny." I murmured as I felt her cool breath on my neck.

"Chad wake up, it's almost dark and I'm hungry." She sat up so she was straddling me. Wait it was dark, how long was I asleep for? I kept my eyes closed and she slapped me on the chest. I hissed and opened my eyes to see her smiling down at me.

"What baby?" I asked looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm hungry." She repeated.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I scoffed.

"Well I WAS being nice and asking my boyfriend who I happen to love if he wanted me to make him dinner to."

"Yes please."

She rolled off me and headed to the door.

"Come on then. You can watch."

"Yea, yea, I'll be down in a minute." I saw her roll her eyes then leave the room. I laid in her bed for a while then got up and went downstairs to see her chopping up vegetables. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What are you making?" I asked quietly. At my breath against her hair she shuddered.

"Pasta. Now move or you won't get any." I snickered but released my grip on her and sat at the counter opposite her. I watched as she made me dinner and the aroma made me hungry. I didn't even realise I was hungry until I smelled food.

"Here you go lazy bones." She teased me as she put a bowl of hot food in front of me.

"haha." I moved from the counter to the table where Sonny was sitting her food. We ate in silence then returned to her room.

"You're so lazy." Sonny teased as I flopped on her bed. I turned to her and poked my tongue out.

"Real mature." She giggled as she sat down at my feet and played with a loose thread on the sleeve of her top.

"Sonny."

"Hmm?" she looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Okay, so this chapter was just kind of cheesy and a complete big ball of fluff. I was just in a happy mood and I couldn't write anything but fluff. **_

_**Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in a review please. Remember, guest reviews are welcome. I appreciate every single one. Ideas are also appreciated. I will try and use them if you give any.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. To one of my most dedicated readers & reviewers, Sofia, you're amazing & I love you so much. **_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC :(**_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

I was standing at my locker getting my books out when I felt Chad's arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hey baby." He murmured into the back of my ear then kissed it softly. I smiled and turned around to face him.

"Hi." I kissed him then he shut my locker door and we walked away.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked me.

"what did you have in mind?" I asked back.

"I was thinking we could go on a date. We haven't spent much time together lately." For the past few weeks Chad and I hadn't spent much time together because I was always busy with schoolwork, spending time with my other friends and spending time with my family.

"Alright then. Pick me up at 7?" We stopped outside my classroom & I turned to face him to see him nod his head.

"Works for me."

"Alright, I'll see you later." I kissed him then disappeared into my classroom.

"Hey Sonny, shopping after school?" Chloe suggested as I sat down next to her.

"Um sure." I agreed. Tawni clapped her hands excitedly from next to me. She loved any excuse to go shopping.

After school I followed Chloe and Tawni to the mall and we began looking around. We were in a shoe shop when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket to see that Taylah was calling me.

"Hey Tay, what's up?" I answered using her nickname.

"Hey. Listen I know it's last minute but Jake & I are going out of town for the weekend and I was going to get my mum to look after her but she got sick and I don't want Zoe to be exposed to that so I was wondering if you could pretty please look after her for me."

"Sure. When do you need me to come get here?"

"How about tomorrow? We're leaving early but one of my friends is looking after her for the day so I'll send you her address and you can pick Zoe up from there." Oh shit, I was supposed to be going on a date with Chad tomorrow night. I couldn't say no to Taylah though. She was family after all. Chad and I will just have to reschedule our date. Or maybe my mum could look after her while I was out.

"Tomorrow's fine. I actually have the day off because of a teacher development day or something so just drop her off in the morning."

"Thanks Sonny, you're a life saver."

"Don't mention it."

I hung up and turned to my friends. I had to go talk to Chad.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go. I have to talk to Chad."

"But you're seeing him tomorrow night." Tawni pouted.

"Uh, I don't know. Taylah wants me to look after Zoe for her & Jake."

"Oh, well we'll see you whenever then." Chloe said. I nodded my head and walked out of the mall calling my mother on the way. On the drive over to Chad's house I asked my mom if she could look after Zoe while Chad and I went out but she was working late so she couldn't.

"Hey." I said as I walked into Chad's bedroom 20 minutes after leaving the mall.

"Hey baby." He came over to me and kissed me on the cheek then sat down at his desk. I walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Sonny, are you ok? You're being more quiet than usual."

"Oh. Yea, we can't go on our date tomorrow night."

"Why not?" he sounded a tad angry. We hadn't spent as much time together lately because we were so busy studying.

"Jake and Taylah are going out of town for the weekend & they want me to look after Zoe for them."

"And you're only just telling me now?" he spat.

"I only found out about it half an hour ago myself Chad. Don't get angry at me. There'll be other times we can go on dates."

"Sonny, we haven't spent any time with each other outside of school in a few weeks. I just want to spend time with my girlfriend."

"Well I'm sorry that my family need me!" I snapped. He was being really selfish and I had no idea why. I was sitting right in front of him. We were spending time together now, he was just being an ass and arguing with me.

"Well did you ever think that you're boyfriend needs you as well!" he yelled at me. I flinched at his loud voice. I stood up and went over to him.

"You don't think I know that? What the hell am I meant to do? If you want to spend time with me just come to my house. It's not like my mother is going to care. Zoe loves you anyway!"

"Did you ever think that maybe I want to spend time with JUST you? Not having a fucking toddler interrupt us?"

"Why the hell are you acting like such an ass for Chad? Why the fuck can't you just accept the fact that I have other commitments & we can organise to go on a date another time or you can come over!" I yelled back at him.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT SONNY! WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

"You know what Chad, I don't know what the hell is going on with you but you really need to stop being a selfish jerk and realise that I can't get out of this." I told him calmly.

"Fine, be a bitch and walk away. I don't give a fuck Sonny." He growled.

I grabbed my bag and left. I had no clue what the hell was going on in Chad's head but I knew that when he felt like it he'd talk to me about it. He had never been so heated and angry with me. I just wanted him to talk to me so I could help him with whatever was troubling him. I sighed as I drove back to my own house. I ignored my mother talking to me as I walked up to my room. I didn't want to talk to her. Instead I shut my bedroom door and flopped onto my bed. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Sweetie, can I come in?" I heard my mother say.

"NO!" She ignored my answer and came in anyway.

"I said no." I snapped.

"Honey are you ok?"  
"I'm clearly not if I said I didn't want you coming in." I was being harsh, I knew but I was pissed at Chad. I just wanted to know what was going on with him.

* * *

_**Chad and Sonny had a fight. Nooooo! **_

_**Ok, so I know the beginning of this chapter was kind of slow but I made up for it in the end. Or at least I think I did. Let me know if you think I did or not. **_

_**I know this was a short chapter but I didn't have many ideas for it except for the Channy fight, which could've been bigger but I was just stuck**_

_**Anyway, thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Review it! Guest reviews are welcome. :) **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I enjoy reading every single one, even if it tells me to update cause it makes me feel like you guys are actually enjoying this story. Reasons why this is M, the language. I could've rated it T but I wanted to be on the safe side. Plus you never know what'll happen in future chapters ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: no, I don't own SWAC**_

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling like the world's biggest asshole. I'd been so angry last night that I fell asleep angry. I had been such a jerk to Sonny even though she had done nothing wrong. I'd been in such a shit mood last night because school was draining me. I had gotten a 47 on a paper, a 53 on another and I'd failed a test. I was on the borderline of passing. To top it all off my parents found out and my mom gave me this huge lecture about what would happen if I failed. My dad didn't say anything until I told him I was quitting basketball so I could be more focused on my schoolwork. All hell went lose when I told my dad that. He stormed out of the house so quickly, my mom following him. I hadn't had time to calm down from the argument with my parents when Sonny walked in telling me her 'news'. I took most of my anger out on her and now I felt bad about it.

I quickly showered and dressed then headed over to Sonny's. I let myself in with the key Sonny and her mom had given me and went in search of Sonny. I heard squealing coming from the living room then Sonny's infectious laughter. I walked into the room and sat behind Sonny wrapping my arms around her. I felt her tense and it made me feel unwanted.

"What are you doing here Chad?" she tried prying my arms from around her but I held on strong, and pulled her closer to me having a tighter hold on her.

"I was pissed off last night, but not with you. I had a horrible fight with my dad and I wasn't calm when you walked through the door. I was an asshole to you and I shouldn't have yelled. I should've had understood but the jerk in me didn't want to. I am so sorry. You're not a bitch Sonny. You're the most amazing girl in the world. I love you so much." I felt her relax in my arms and lean against my body.

"Good. Because I love you too. I probably made things worse by yelling at you."

"Kind of yea." She squirmed in my arms trying to turn around to face me and I loosened my grip on her. She turned to face me and straddled me wrapping her arms loosely around my neck.

"I shouldn't have provoked you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. As long as we're good now. We are good aren't we?" she nodded her head and moved her head closer to mine. She captured her lips with mine and kissed me. I kissed her back gently. She glided her tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance which I obliged to. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I heard a childish giggle.

"Ewwww." Zoe giggled. Sonny and I broke apart and Sonny blushed then got off my lap and went over to Sonny.

"Do you think that's funny do you?" Zoe looked up at Sonny nodding. For a two year old she was pretty smart and could understand sentences pretty well.

"Is this funny too?" Sonny asked as she lay Zoe on the ground and began tickling her.

"NO!" Zoe shrieked with laughter. I smiled at the interaction. Sonny was so good with kids. She'd be good with our kids. Whoa, that was a new thought.

"So are you going to head home or stick around? Cause I would love your company." She stopped tickling Zoe and let her go.

"I'll stick around. Kind of want to steer clear of my house for the day." Sonny nodded in understanding as she rolled a ball towards Zoe. Noticing me Zoe threw the ball at me, well the best she could for being two anyway.

Sonny and I spent a few hours playing with Zoe until she tired herself out and went down for a nap. We'd put her in the guest room upstairs so we went into Sonny's room.

"So what did you and your dad fight about?" Sonny asked me as she ran her hands through my hair. She was laying on her bed and I was laying in between her legs with my chin propped up on her stomach.

"School." I looked up at Sonny to see a worried look on her face.

"I'm borderline passing and the school called my parents and told them. When my parents got home they gave me a lecture that I better pull my head in. Then I told my dad I was quitting the basketball team in order to get my grades up and all hell broke loose." I looked away from her and began playing with a loose thread on her t-shirt.

"Chad you could've told me. I would've helped you."

"I didn't want you to think less of me."

"I could never think less of you." She told me softly. I crawled up further on her body and kissed her.

"Good. Because I could actually use your help if you don't mind." She nodded and kissed her head.

"We'll get your grades up. Stop stressing."

"I'm still quitting basketball."

"If that's what you want. But I thought you had your heart set on getting a basketball scholarship for a full ride to college."

"I can figure something else out. Maybe I'll do a business major." I said thoughtfully.

"Seeing you in a suit and tie every day. I could handle that." Sonny teased.

"Nah. I don't think you could." I teased back. She poked her tongue out at me in response.

"Oh wow. Someone's mature." I mumbled against her lips. I kissed her again then rolled off her. It was quiet for a few minutes until I noticed Zoe trying to climb onto Sonny's bed.

"Hey baby girl." Sonny said picking her up and placing Zoe on her stomach.

"PLAY!" Zoe shrieked.

"How about we make cookies?" Sonny suggested. Zoe nodded her head eagerly and slid off the bed. She grabbed my arm and tugged it.

"Chaddy." She whined. I sighed and got off the bed so Sonny could too. Sonny picked her up and we went into the kitchen. I got roped into helping them make cookies and ended up with flour and cocoa on me as did Zoe. I looked over at Sonny to see that she didn't have a speck of food on her. How she did it was beyond me. Maybe one day I'd find out...just maybe.

* * *

_**Crappy ending I know. But YAY, Sonny and Chad made up. I couldn't really have them hold a grudge now could I? I adore Channy far too much to do that. It is honestly so hard for me to write a fighting chapter or something that comes between them.**_

_**So thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Review it! Guest reviews are welcome :)**_

_**PS sorry if this chapter was short. The main focus was for Channy to make up. After that I didn't know what else to add. **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thank you for all your kind reviews. They mean a lot. I was actually stuck with ideas on what to do with this chapter but I eventually came up with something, and I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not owning SWAC :(**_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Ever since mine and Chad's fight on Thursday and our make up on Friday things had been fine. I'd been spending the past few weeks tutoring him and getting his grades up. He'd been doing a lot better with his grades lately and he wasn't so stressed.

"I cannot wait for summer vacation. I'm so sick of school." Chad said as he dropped his books on the table next to me and sat down. He tried to steal some of my lunch but I slapped his hand away.

"I feel you bro." Devon said. It was lunchtime and we were sitting in the courtyard in the nice spring air.

"I think we all want it to be summer." Nico said as Chad leant over to try and steal some of my lunch again. I slapped his hand away.

"Get your own food." I growled.

"Someone's feisty." Chad teased. I glared at him and shook my head.

"So do any of you even have plans for summer?" Grady asked.

"Grady, it's two months away. I haven't even thought of it." Tawni replied. I had actually been thinking about it. I wanted to get away from California for a bit, maybe go to New York or Florida. Though I knew Chad would want a say in this. I'd talk to him about it when it got closer.

"Well my mum's offered to take me to Europe." Portlyn spoke up.

"Of course she did. Last year you spent summer in the Carribean." Chloe reminded her.

"Yea, and you came back tan as hell." I added.

"Can we not talk about summer just yet? God!" Chad snapped as he got up from his chair and left the table, leaving his books behind. I frowned as I got up and grabbed his books then followed after him.

"Chad, wait up. CHAD!" I called out to him but he didn't stop he just kept talking. I walked faster and caught up to him and stood in front of him to stop him from walking further.

"Babe, what's up?" I asked.

"I just don't see why they're talking about summer vacation now. It's two bloody months away!" Chad snapped as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"I know it is. Just don't think about it now. Focus on your school work for now ok."

"Sure. Thanks." He pulled me to him and kissed my temple.

"For what?"

"Calming me down. I've just been tense lately."

"I know you have. My mum's out of town for the weekend so why don't you come stay with me? No schoolwork, no talk of it and no talk of summer. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." He kissed me again as the bell went to signal the end of lunch.

"Come on let's go." He stood and stretched out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. He walked me to my class then went to his own.

_**C.H.A.N.N.Y - S.W.A.C **_

After school Chad went to his house and I went to my house to get everything ready. I had decided in my last class to make some of Chad's favorite foods so we could have a poolside picnic in my backyard. I had called Chloe and Grady;s girlfriend Chelsea over to help. Portlyn and Tawni were unable to help because they had dates and had insisted on going shopping straight after school to find the perfect dress for their date, not that they didn't have enough dresses to begin with.

"So what exactly are you making and why?" Chloe asked as we unpacked the groceries.

"I'm making him spaghetti bolognese, garlic bread, chocolate cake, and I have chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge last night.

"You do know that chocolate covered strawberries is a pre sex food right?" Chloe asked. I suddenly blushed bright red. What if as soon as Chad saw the strawberries he'd think I was giving him an all access pass? Would he think we were going to have sex? I'd known him a very long time, but we'd only been dating for a few months. I wasn't ready to go that far with him.

"Don't worry Sonny. I'm sure Chad won't think about that. He'll just appreciate the gesture." Chelsea said. It was as if she read my mind.

"This IS Chad we're talking about. He's a guy. You made him chocolate covered strawberries. You'll be dining by the pool, n doubt probably actually get in the pool & you'll be wearing a bikini. Yea sure, he won't be thinking sex at all!" Chloe said. I instantly turned to look at her, a frightening look on my face. What she said sounded like something Portlyn would say.

"Did Portlyn somehow inhabit your body?" I asked her.

"No. God, Sonny I shouldn't have said that. I'm wrong, I was stupid for saying that ok?" I nodded my head and gave them instructions on what to do. Two hours later everything was cooked and I was cleaning up. Chad was going to be here any minute so Chloe and Chelsea had left already. The spaghetti and garlic bread were in the oven keeping warm and the chocolate cake and strawberries were in a picnic basket along with a bottle of apple cider and plastic champagne glasses, tacky I know but my mum kept the real ones locked away for fancy dinners. I was covering the hot food with foil to keep them warm when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly finished what I was doing, hiding the basket so Chad wouldn't see it and went and answered the door.

"Hey baby." He greeted me giving me a kiss. He stepped inside the house shutting the door behind him.

"Hey."

"I'm just going to dump this in your room then I'll be back down." I nodded my head as he kissed me again then disappeared upstairs. Only a few minutes later he came back downstairs. While he was upstairs I had grabbed the picnic basket from hiding.

"What is that?" he asked gesturing to the picnic basket in my hands.

"I thought we could have a poolside picnic." I suggested.

"Sounds great." He smiled and took the basket from me heading outside. I grabbed two towels in case we decided to go for a swim and followed after him. He was sitting by the pool, his legs dangling over the pool edge.

"So what did you make for me Monroe?" I sat down next to him, the picnic basket in between us. I opened the lid of the picnic basket and pulled out two bowls and two forks.

"You'll see." I handed him a bowl and watched him take the foil off.

"You made my favourite."

"Mmhmm." I uncovered my own food and began eating. Hours of cooking had made me hungry.

"What else is in Sonny Monroe's basket of treats?" Chad asked once we'd polished off the garlic bread and spaghetti. I put the dirty dishes in the basket and pulled out the cake.

"Your amazing chocolate cake? I love you!" Chad exclaimed as his eyes fell on it. I let out a giggle and cut him a chunk of it and a small piece for myself. I was kind of full from the other food but I always had room for cake.

"Yea. I know how much you love it."

"You have no idea. If I could marry cake I'd marry this cake." He gestured to the cake with his fork. I laughed, only Chad would say something that silly.

"Oh I also have chocolate covered strawberries." I pulled them out closing the lid and resting the bowl of the treats on top of the basket.

"Are you trying to make me fat Monroe?" Chad asked. I giggled as I finished off my cake. I scoffed as I moved around the picnic basket and sat close to him, my legs rested on his.

"No. I just wanted to spoil you. Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not. Thank you." He kissed the top of my head and I smiled, leaning my head against his chest. He immediately wrapped his arm around me and I closed my eyes at the tranquility of everything.

"Let's swim." I randomly suggested as I moved away from Chad's embrace.

"Are you kidding me you just ate!" Chad was shocked at my suggestion. I simply rolled my eyes and took my t-shirt off revealing my black and gold bikini top.

"Yeah and?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to wait 30 minutes after eating before swimming?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him again.

"Oh please. That's just an old wives tale! Now are you going to get in the pool with me or listen to your mommy's rules?"

"Think I'll stick with the rule." I simply shrugged at him and removed my denim shorts.

"Suit yourself." With that I dangled my feet in the pool and lowered myself into the water. The water was freezing but I swam around and quickly adjusted to it.

"Cold?" Chad asked as I leant my arms against the pool edge, him sitting in front of me.

"When you first get in. If you swim around you don't notice the coldness."

"Uh-huh." I watched as he sipped his apple cider.

"Come join me." I tugged on his leg knowing that would do nothing.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm in here."

"Nah. Not a good enough reason."

"Because you love me." I tried again. I wasn't going to give up until he was in here with me.

"Hmm I suppose."

"Baby please." I looked up at him and gave him the puppy dog log.

"Fine. Fine. I'll come in the damn pool." I smiled happily as he pulled off his shirt then dropped himself into the pool.

"Fuck it's cold!" he complained as his head came up out of the water.

"Wimp." He whirled around and placed his hands on my hips pulling me too him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and shook my head.

"I wouldn't do such a thing."

"If that's your story."

"Yea it is –" his lips cut me off and I gasped giving him advantage and let his tongue slip into my mouth. Our tongues danced together as we heavily made out until I pulled away needing air.

"I love you so much." Chad told me as he lifted me out of the pool and sat me down on the pool edge. I shivered as the air hit me and goosebumps appeared on my exposed skin.

"Cold now aren't ya?" Chad asked. I nodded as I stood. I walked over to the towels and wrapped one around my body. I turned to see Chad getting out of the pool and threw him a towel which he easily caught.

"Let's go inside." I said as I picked up the half empty glasses and bottle. Chad picked up the picnic basket and followed me inside. We put everything in the kitchen not worrying about cleaning and went up to my bedroom.

"I'm showering first." I told him as I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of pyjama shorts and one of Chad's shirts I'd stolen from him.

"Why don't we shower together?" Chad suggested winking at me.

"Not happening Cooper. Remember, there are two showers in this house. You are free to use the guest bathroom, or you can wait til I'm done and use mine." I disappeared into my private bathroom leaving Chad to decide what to do. I turned the water on then stepped inside the shower. I washed the chlorine off my body and out of my hair then stepped out of the shower. I dried off and put my clothes on. I couldn't be bothered blowing out my hair so I simply tied it up in a bun and went out of my bathroom and into my bedroom where Chad was lying on my bed wearing a pair of flannelette pants and no shirt.

"What ya doing?" I asked him as a sat next to him, crossing my legs pretzel style.

"Trying to find something to watch on TV but I can't find anything."

"Put a movie on then silly."

"I was waiting for you so we could decide together." I nodded my head and went over to my DVD collection. I pulled out a mix of movies and put one in the DVD player not caring about Chad's opinion.

"What movie are we watching?" Chad asked as I sat back on the bed.

"You'll see."

"I don't mind this movie." I had put in 50 First Dates.

I smiled at my choice and snuggled up to him.

"Here, have one of these. We didn't eat them when we were sitting by the pool." Chad said as he fed me a chocolate covered strawberry. Yum, these were good. I sighed in contentment as I sat up. For the rest of the night Chad and I watched movies and fed each other chocolate covered strawberries. It was the most relaxed both of us had been in weeks.

* * *

_**awwwww soo cute. Well I thought it was anyway, you may or may not think differently. I love writing cute cheesy stuff as you may be able to tell.**_

_**Anyway, thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know what you thought in a review. Guest reviews are welcome :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I love reading them. Y'all are amazing and I love you guys! Anyway enough of the sappiness and on with the story**_

_**Disclaimer: No I do not own SWAC. I do own the plot though.**_

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

Sonny said she wanted to take me somewhere today. I had offered to drive but she declined, telling me I didn't know where it was we were going so it was best for her to drive. At the sound of a horn honking I pulled on my shoes and ran down the stairs and out the house. Sonny's car was idling outside my house so I walked over to her car and got in.

"Hey baby." I leant over and kissed her then sat back and put my seat belt on.

"Hey." She pulled away from my house and drove through the streets.

"So where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You'll find out."

"Why can't you just tell me?" I pried.

"Because then that takes the fun out of it."

"No it doesn't . it makes it more fun if we both know where we are going."

"Well I'm not telling you."

"why?"

"Chad, you're whining like a five year old. When we get there I'll get you a lollipop ok?" I stuck my tongue out at her. Ok, so I may have been whining but I just wanted to know where the hell she was taking me. I sighed admitting defeat and turned on the radio seeing as it appeared she wasn't going to tell me anything else. We both hummed along to the radio and 15 minutes later we arrived at our destination. I looked up at shock at the building in front of us.

"A mall Sonny? Seriously? You're taking me to a mall?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes Chad. Now come on."

"No way, there's no way you're getting me to go in there!" I looked at her to see her giving me the 'Sonny' look, which was much worse than the puppy dog eyes. Her eyes widened and watered looking as if she was about to cry and her bottom lip stuck out. I always gave in to the face, I never said no to it. It had too much of an impact on me. For the second time today I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but you so owe me for this!" I unbuckled my seatbelt and we both got out of the car. She took my hand and led me inside, immediately going to her favourite store. I watched her walk around the store picking out items then disappearing into a dressing room.

"Chad, come here. I want to see what you think." She called out to me. I walked over to the dressing rooms to see Sonny standing there in a low v neck tight red mini dress. It showed plenty of cleavage and showed off all her curves. Wow, she looked sexy. I had a feeling she had a lot more dresses like this one back in the dressing room.

"You look good." I complimented. A frown formed on her face and she pulled on the fabric.

"It looks a tad slutty on me. It would suit Portlyn more." She disappeared into the dressing room for a few minutes and came back out. This time she was wearing a strapless white dress that stopped a few inches above her knees and had a sweetheart neckline. She looked innocent yet sexy at the same time. I internally groaned.

"Wow!" I gasped as soon as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"You like?" I nodded my head and once again she disappeared into the dressing room. The third time she came out she was wearing her own clothes and had the two dresses in her hand. She put the red one back on the rack and walked up to the counter with the white one in her hand. She paid for it and we left the store. I followed her to the next store which was another clothes store. I rolled my eyes as Sonny walked through the shop picking out clothes. Just like in the first store she went into a dressing room and came out asking for my opinion. The first time she stepped out of the dressing room she was wearing a tight black one shoulder dress. The second time she was wearing a light blue dress that had straps that crossed over at the front and showed a lot of cleavage. Shit this was turning me on. I tore my eyes away from her before I became hard. Why was she even looking at so many dresses for? For the rest of the day I followed Sonny into clothing stores and saw her in everything she tried on.

"I'm almost done. Just one more store." Sonny said after a few hours of going into every store that sold dresses. I let out a sigh as she walked into Victoria's Secrets. Whoa! I was NOT going in there with her. She must have noticed I wasn't following her because she turned around and came over to me.

"Come on Chad." She pleaded with me as she pulled on my arms that I had crossed over my chest.

"No way Sonny. I am NOT going into a lingerie shop with you."

"Pretty please." She gave me the Sonny look again and as always I gave in. I followed her into the store and I felt uncomfortable as she picked out many pieces. Just like she'd done in every other store she went into the dressing room.

"Chad, what do you think of this?" I tore my eyes away from the ceiling to look at Sonny. She had on a white baby doll dress that was partially see through. Shit! She was turning me on.

"Uh, you uh, you look great. You know I'm kind of thirsty. I'm going to go get a drink. I'll meet you when you're done here." She frowned but I paid no attention to it as I walked out of the store, people staring at me as I did so. I went to a coffee lounge I had walked past earlier and ordered a tall cappuccino. As I sat down with my coffee my phone went off signalling I had a message. I took the phone out of my pocket and opened the message to find it was a picture of Sonny. She was wearing a black and red strapless bra that pushed up her boobs and made them look fuller. Fuck I wanted her! I did everything in my poor to not walk back to the store and take her. I had just put my phone down when it chimed again. Hoping it wasn't another picture message I hesitantly opened it.

**Hey, I'm done. Where are you? Xx – Sonshine**

**I'm at the Coffee Lounge. Come meet me. – Chad**

I sent the message and put my phone back in my pocket. I had just finished my coffee when Sonny sat down opposite me.

"Finished your torture for today?" I asked her. She looked at me and smirked.

"Yes. We can go now." I stood up and grabbed a few of her bags seeing as she had a lot and we headed to her car. I was glad to leave that place. Following my girlfriend around seeing her trying on tight sexy clothes was torturous.

* * *

_**I thought I'd have a little fun with this chapter and I could've gone on and on with this chapter but I cut it short because after about 3000 words reading it back just felt a tad repetitive. **_

_**Anyway, thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Review it! Guest reviews are welcome :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey, hey! I just realised I reached 200 reviews. You guys are amazing. Thank you so much!**_

_**I know I left you all waiting a bit longer than usual but I went away for a bit and then when I sat down to write nothing came to me. Though an idea hit me today so I wrote it before it could leave my head. Hope you like it. This chapter is the reason this fic is M so you have been warned**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC and I never will**_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

It had been a week since I had dragged Chad to the mall and had him watch me as I tried on sexy clothes. I don't know why I had done it, I just wanted to see how he'd react I guess. Of course Chad had noticed what I was doing and had gotten his revenge. I had been over his house several times this week and every time I was there he would walk around with his shirt off. I'd used everything in me not to pounce on him and have him take me. It would've been awkward if I had though because his parents had been home. Today was different though, his parents were out of town for the weekend and his brother was MIA so Chad had invited me over.

When I got there I knocked on the door there was no answer. I frowned as I let myself in.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I called out but I got no response. I searched the first floor but found no sight of Chad. I was about to head up the stairs to see if he was up in his room but as I passed the door leading out to the back yard I noticed it was open. A look of confusion came across my face. Why was the door open? I stepped outside closing the door behind me and looked towards the pool. I could vaguely see Chad swimming laps.

"Hey!" I yelled out as I sat down in one of the pool chairs. Chad stopped swimming in the middle of the pool and turned to look at me.

"Hey. I didn't think you'd be here until later on."

"Decided to come early. I got bored at home." He nodded in understanding as he climbed out of the pool. I tried to tear my eyes away from the beads of water that were running down his toned naked torso but it was too hard.

"Staring isn't your strong point babe." He pointed out as he wrapped a towel around his shoulders.

"Shut up." I spat at him. I tore my eyes away from his chest and looked up at his face to see him smirking.

"I take it as a compliment. I'm kind of flattered." I blushed at his words as I looked away from him altogether. He smiled as he dried himself off.

"Can we go inside now?" I asked after a few minutes. He nodded his head as he started walking inside. I followed him and we went up to his room.

"Mind if I have a quick shower? I smell of chlorine."

"Go. I'll amuse myself for a few minutes."

"I'll only be a few minutes." He moved around his room grabbing some clothes then left the room. I instantly took my shoes off and plopped onto my bed. I tried not to think about him in the shower but no matter how hard I did my mind wandered back to him. I sighed heavily as I felt the bed slightly dip. I turned my head to see Chad looking at me.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Just peachy." I said with a hint of sarcasm. Chad furrowed his eyebrows as he laid on his bed. I groaned as I realised he was shirtless. I moved closer to him so that my lips were against his ear.

"you're such a tease." I traced the outline of his abs with my index finger.

"I'm not even doing anything!" _Yes you are!_ I thought but didn't say it out loud.

"If you say so." He turned to face me and pressed his lips to mine. I didn't want him to break away and kissed him back passionately running my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance which he gave. He rolled over on his back wrapping his arms around my waist so I was lying on top of him. As an instinct I instantly straddled him. We continued kissing, our tongues darting in and out of each others mouths. After a few minutes I broke away from his lips needing air then moved down to his neck. He groaned as I sucked and nipped lightly at his skin. He took my t-shirt off then flipped us over so he was on top of me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked rubbing my sides. I nodded my head and his lips attacked my neck. He bit and sucked on the skin and I knew he was leaving marks. I moaned as he unclipped my bra and threw it to the ground. Our chests were bare against each others as he continued kissing my neck. He kissed his way down to my breasts and took one in his mouth. I moaned as he flicked his tongue across my nipple. After a few minutes he moved over to the other breast and did the same. My body felt it was on fire. He moved from my breast back up to my mouth and removed my shorts.

I reached down and pushed his sweatpants off leaving him in his boxers. He took off my panties leaving me naked underneath him. I instantly felt self conscious. I knew that he'd been with other girls and I was nothing to them.

"You're perfect." He murmured against my lips. I instantly blushed as his fingers trailed down my abdomen and down to my thigh. He massaged my thigh before stroking his fingers against my folds. I groaned in anticipation. I needed him to touch me.

"Stop teasing" I murmured. Instantly he slowly slid a finger inside of me.

"Ohhh." I moaned as he pumped his finger inside of me. I reached down again and pushed his boxers down. He slipped another finger inside of me and pumped faster.

"Oh god." I moaned again as he sucked on my neck again and pumped even faster. A coil tightened in my stomach. I was so close.

"Oh Chad. Oh fuck." I moaned as my walls contracted around his fingers. I panted and gasped for air as I came down from my high and Chad pulled his fingers out of me. He reached over into his nightstand and pulled out a square foil package. He rolled the condom onto his hard member and ran the head against my folds teasing me.

"You're teasing again. Stop." I moaned. He slowly thrusted into me, looking into my eyes searching for a look of pain. This was the first time I would have sex and it hurt but I tried to not let it show. He thrusted in and out of me and began kissing me again. The pain slowly faded away as pleasure took over my body. It felt so good.

"Faster." I murmured against his lips. He instantly obliged and moved faster inside me. His lips detached freom mine and he buried his head in the crook of my neck and sucked on my skin again. My nails trailed along his back as he once again picked up speed and moved inside of me harder. A coil tightened in my stomach again. I didn't want to let go, he simply felt too good inside.

"Chad!" I squealed as he thrusted into me again and hit the perfect spot causing the coil in my stomach to loosen.

My walls tightened around his member as he continued thrusting in me. I closed my eyes as I came undone and dug my nails into his back.

"Oh god. Sonny." He groaned as he tensed and came inside the condom. We both panted for air as he pulled out of me. I whimpered at the loss of his touch as he rolled off of me. I turned on my side and kissed him. We were both sweaty from our exercise and I badly needed a shower. I stood and walked out of his room. There was no one home so no one was going to see me walk around naked. I felt a little bit sore between my thighs but the pain was worth it. I turned the hot water then once it reached the warmth I liked I stepped under the spray of water.

"Can I join?" I jumped as I heard Chad's voice. I nodded my head and he stepped in next to me. We washed the sweat off our bodies then stepped out and wrapped towels around our bodies. I padded back to Chad's room him following and pulled on my panties. I reached into one of his drawers and grabbed a t-shirt then pulled it over my head.

"Did I say you could wear one of my t-shirts?" Chad teased as I lay on his bed.

"Yep. As your girlfriend I have rights to your clothes." He put some clothes on then lay next to me. I moved closer to him and cuddled against his side. Right here in this moment life was great.

* * *

_**Ooooooh Channy had sex. I apologize if it was crap, I've never had to write a sex scene before so this was my first attempt. Please tell me how I did. I know the ending was crappy but I couldn't think how else to end it. I also apologize for any mistakes I made**_

_**Anyway, thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in a review. Remember, guest reviews are welcome. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you for all your kind reviews. You're all so kind. Anyway, I have nothing else to really so, so enjoy the chapter :)**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC_**

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

It had been a few weeks since Sonny and I made love to each other and we'd been spending even more time together. More so that Sonny was staying at my house for the weekend because my parents were out of town for the weekend. She'd told her mother she was staying at Chloe's for the weekend as a cover up.

"I really hope we don't get caught." Sonny murmured as we were lying on my bed. She was laying on her back with her camisole rolled up to the band of her bra and I was laying in between her legs kissing her stomach.

"Don't worry baby. We won't." I murmured then went back to kissing me. Her hands that were running lightly through my hair brabbed it and pulled on it roughly.

"I'm so fucking serious Chad."

"Geesh babe. No need to be so rough." She removed her hold on her hair and dropped her arms beside her.

"I'm sorry." I moved up to her lips and kissed her.

"That's ok." She kissed me again and pushed me off her. I wasn't prepared for it and instantly fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" I pushed myself up on my elbows and looked at my girlfriend who had a happy innocent smile on her face.

"I'm hungry." She announced. She got off the bed and walked out of my room. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I got up off the floor and walked down to the kitchen where Sonny was humming and making dinner. I stood behind, placed my hands on her hips and kissed her on the shoulder.

"What are you making?"

"Stir fry. Wanna help?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me.

"Pfft! No way!" I stepped back from her and moved around the kitchen island so I could see her face.

"And why not?" she asked looking up to glare at me.

"Because when we get married you'll be doing the cooking." Her eyes instantly widened and she dropped the knife onto the chopping bored. Thankfully the knife hadn't cut her in the process. I was joking but I couldn't believe I'd actually said that. Had I really just said I was going to marry Sonny? What the hell was running through my head?

"Di- did you just say when we get married?" she asked in shock.

"Well I uh. Maybe one day we will. And we'll have a mini Chad and a mini-Sonny running around." Ok, now I was talking about kids? WHAT THE HELL? Her eyes widened again and this time her mouth fell open in shock.

"k-ki-kids?" she stuttered out. I ran my hands down my face and looked at her again.

"Yea. I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry." I mumbled. She walked around the counter and draped her arms around her neck.

"NEVER be sorry for mentioning the future. Maybe one day we will be married with kids. But for now, let's worry about graduating high school huh?" I nodded my head and kissed her nose causing her to giggle.

Hours later we were back up in my room laying on my bed. We had both showered and Sonny was wearing a pair of boy shorts and one of my t-shirts. I was wearing a pair of flannelette pyjama pants.

"So what are we going to do for summer?" she asked me as she traced patterns on my chest.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I want to go away for a couple of weeks though. It'd be fun."

"Just you and me or our friends too?"

"Hmmm I'm not fussed. You decide." Ahh crap. I hated making this sort of desicion. Though it would probably be our last summer together. Next summer we would be too busy getting ready to leave for college.

"Let's take friends with us. We probably won't be able to spend that much time together next summer. We'll be too busy preparing for college."

"We should go to Florida!" Sonny burst out in excitement.

"It'll take us three days to get there Sonshine. Why don't we drive down to Long Beach and stay there?" I suggested.

"There's such things as planes you know!"

"And how are we going to drive places? Besides, not all of our friends have money for plane tickets." She frowned at me even though she knew I was right.

"Fine. Long Beach it is." She smiled.

"Wait, we're missing one thing here."

"What's that?"

"Where the hell are we going to stay in Long Beach?"

"Tawni's family have a house out there we can stay in.

"Well that's convenient." I mumbled. Sonny smiled at me as she looked at the clock. It was getting really late. She yawned and lay back on the pillows. I knew she was tired so I got up from the bed and switched the main light off.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled sleepily.

"You're tired. Go to sleep." I joined her back in my bed, kissed her and pulled her to me. She rested her head on my chest just below my heart and wrapped her arm around my torso. I kissed the top of my head and lay in the darkness. It was only minutes later I heard soft snores coming from her. I grinned and let sleep take over me.

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me.

"Mmm Sonny. Five more minutes." I moaned.

"Chad Dylan Cooper get out of this bed right now!" I heard my mom snap. SHIT! What was she doing home? Her and dad weren't meant to get back til tomorrow!

"You too Sonny." Mom said angrily.

"What's going on?" Sonny mumbled.

"Get out of this bed and meet me downstairs." Mom snapped. She turned on her heel and slammed the door behind you. I turned to Sonny who look, tired, afraid, and angry all at once.

"You told me we weren't going to get caught." She pushed at my chest and got out of the bed.

"Well I didn't know she was going to come back early!" I hissed. I got out of bed and pulled a shirt on. Sonny took my shirt off and pulled on her clothes.

"I'M WAITING!" Mom yelled. I rolled my eyes and left my room Sonny following me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING UP THERE?" Mom yelled.

"We were just sleeping."

"I didn't consent this Chad!" mom snapped.

"Mrs Cooper, we were JUST sleeping." Sonny repeated me.

"That's what you say. Anything could've happened! You could've had sex for all I know!"

"We didn't have sex! Did you see an empty condom wrapper? No!" I defended myself and Sonny. Though it was kind of weird saying that to my mom.

"You could've had sex unprotected Chad."

"Mrs Cooper –" Sonny started but my mom cut me off.

"Sonny, I think you should leave. I have to talk to my son alone." Sonny nodded and went upstairs. I stood there in awkward silence as Sonny grabbed her stuff then left.

"Just because your father and I go away doesn't give you the right to have your girlfriend sleepover. Anything could've happened. Unsafe sex could mean becoming a father. Are you reading for that Chad?"

"Mom. NOTHING. HAPPENED! We were JUST sleeping. We didn't have sex."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I'm your son and I wouldn't lie to you. Not about this." Mom sighed and closed her eyes, opening them only seconds later.

"Are you and Sonny being safe?" mom asked. Safe? What the hell?

"Safe...what..." I started then realised what she was on about. Ohhh. She meant sex.

"Of course we're being safe mom."

"You better not be lying to me Chad. I'm your mother and I'll find out if you're lying."

"Well I'm not."

"I'm going to go. I came back because I have an appointment I can't miss." I nodded my head and watched as she left. Geesh! I walked back upstairs and flopped back on my bed. I was really tempted to but instead I turned on the TV. Unfortunately the TV wasn't enough to keep me awake and I went back to sleep.

* * *

_**Awwww. Sonny and Chad had their first sleepover. Unfortunately it didn't go to plan :(**_

_**So thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Review it! Guest reviews are welcome. :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I am so sorry this update took longer than usual. I've just been writing other stuff and didn't really have any ideas for this fic until I woke up this morning and decided to write it so enjoy.**_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Over the next two weeks we were all getting ready for our summer to Long Beach. Tawni's parents had agreed to let us stay at their house though there were rules; no parties, no alcohol, no damages to anything inside or on the property. They were simple basic rules really. We'd all asked our parents and they'd agreed. Though when it come to sleeping arrangements we all told our parents couples weren't staying in the same room. We were, but all hell would break loose if we told the truth. There was a week left until we left and today I was planning on going to Chad's house. That plan was short lived when my sister in law Taylah called me.

"Sonny?" she asked when I picked up the phone. I could tell that she had been crying but I didn't know why.

"Taylah? What's wrong? Are you and Zoe ok? Jake didn't do anything did he?" I asked. The questions just came tumbling out of my mouth.

"Sonny, nothing's wrong. I could just really use a girl right now and you're the first person I could think of." Taylah replied.

"I'll uh. I'll be right over." I picked up my keys prepared to leave when Taylah stopped me.

"No. I'll come to you."

"ok. I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone then patiently waited for her to get here. I sent a text to Chad saying that I was busy with Taylah and that I'd see him later on.

Half an hour later the door bell rang. My mom was out somewhere so I had the house to myself for a bit. I opened the door and Taylah stepped inside the house.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked shutting the door behind her.

"Can uh, can we sit down?" I frowned in concern and started up the stairs to my room. Taylah followed behind and hesitated to sit down.

"Come on Tay. Out with it, what's going on? You're freaking me out."

"I um. I think I might be pregnant." My mouth fell open in shock. I knew that Jake didn't want to have another kid. Zoe was two going on three and Jake had told me on Zoe's first birthday he wanted to wait until Zoe was five before even CONSIDERING having another kid.

"Well have you taken a test yet?" Taylah shook her head no.

"No. I was kind of hoping I could take it while I was here. You were there for me when I took the test that confirmed I was pregnant with Zoe so I just thought you could be there for this one."

"Of course." I nodded my head and watched as she took three pregnancy tests from her bag. I waited in my room while she took the tests then we waited 10 minutes till it was time to check the tests to see if they were positive or not.

"What if they're positive Sonny? What the hell am I going to do? What the hell will Jake say? We're not ready for another kid." Taylah rambled while we were waiting.

"Taylah. Calm down. I know you two aren't ready for another kid but you will handle it. If the tests are positive just talk to him."

"But what if he freaks out and leaves me?"

"Then mom will yell at him, I'll beat him senseless and Chad will finish off the job and kill him." Taylah let out a soft laugh and gave a small smile.

"That makes me feel a little better." Five more minutes passed and it was time to check the tests. Taylah's face drained of colour as the timer on my phone went off.

"Taylah. You have to do this. I know it's hard but you have to look at these tests." She nodded her head and sucked in air. We walked into my private bathroom and looked at the tests. All three of them had positive signs.

"FUCK!" Taylah exclaimed as tears fell from her eyes.

"Taylah..."

"NO SONNY! DON'T SAY ANY SUPPORTIVE WORDS CAUSE THE SHIT YOU'RE GONNA SAY WON'T HELP!" she yelled at me storming out of the bathroom.

"TAYLAH! JUST STOP! You should stop thinking about the worst and talk to Jake."

"I can't do that Sonny. He'll freak the fuck out."

"There you go again, your thinking the worst. Maybe he's not ready for another kid but I'm sure he'll be happy about this."

"You don't know that for sure."

"And you don't know that he'll freak. He's not like that. Just give him a chance." I pleaded with her.

"I will. Just not now. I'll talk to him later." I nodded my head glad that we had come to an understanding.

"Good." We spent the next few hours hanging out and forgetting about the pregnancy until she decide to go home and face the music, her words not mine. It was late afternoon so I decided to ring Chad.

"Hey baby, how was your afternoon with Taylah?" he asked answering his phone.

"It was alright. I'm bored now though." I replied causing him to reply.

"Come on over then."

"The guys aren't there?"

"No they're not. We can just pig out and have a movie night."

"I'll be there soon."

"See you when you get here. Bye baby." I hung up my phone and for the second time today I grabbed my car keys though this time I actually left the house.

Not long after leaving my house I pulled up in front of Chad's house. I got out of my car and walked to the front door. Before I could knock the door flew open.

"Jesus Christ Scott. You're such an ass!" Chad laughed as Scott ran out the house past me.

"What was that about?" I asked Chad when he came into my view and stood in the doorway.

"Scott was being an ass. I told him to leave my room cause you were coming over and he said something stupid." I turned to Scott who was unlocking his car.

"Scott Cooper! Tell me what you said right now!" I yelled making my way over to him. Both Cooper boys just started laughing.

"Go ahead Scott. Say it." C had urged him.

"I told him 'what so you can have sex? If you get her pregnant name it after me.'" Scott said through laughing.

"You're such an ass!" I laughed pushing at his chest. I wasn't even mad. Scott was just being himself and I couldn't be mad at that. Scott was always making smart remarks and he had no barriers.

"Have fun fucking your girlfriend bro." Chad called to him as Scott got in his car. I laughed at both their immaturity and walked over to Chad.

"So do I get a hello yet?" I bit my lip and looked up at him. Without a word he stepped towards me and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Hi." He said softly. I smiled as he took my hand and led me up to his room. We had to leave the door open because his mom caught us sleeping together two weeks ago. We hadn't even had sex we were simply sleeping. We spent the rest of the night eating junk food and watching movies until I decided it was time I went home, well actually it was when his mom decided I went home.

* * *

_**I know this chapter was kind of slow and uneventful but I promise the next chapter will be eventful and will make up for it. **_

_**So what'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Review it! Guest reviews are welcome.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Once again, I know I took longer usual with updating. I've been lacking inspiration as of late and I randomly got a burst of it tonight, and just started writing. So without further ado, I give you a long awaited chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC there'd be a third season, and we all know there's not so therefore I do not own SWAC**_

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

Even though Sonny had come over last night I had nothing to do today so I decided to go and see her today. She wasn't awake when I got to her house but her mom let me in anyway. I went up to her room to notice that she was still asleep. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake up but she'd probably find it creepy that I was in her room while she slept. I shook her gently and she stirred a little bit.

"Mmmm mom. Five more minutes." She mumbled sleepily. Her morning voice was adorable. I wanted to hear it more. Maybe one day we'd live be married, or live together, and I would hear her morning voice every morning.

"Baby it's me." I whispered. I took my shoes off and got under the covers with her. She rolled over and cuddled up against my side.

"Hey babe." She mumbled wrapping her arm around my torso.

"Sonny, it's 12:30 in the afternoon."

"FUCK!" she sprang up in her bed and rushed to the bathroom. I sighed and got up from her bed throwing open her curtains. She came out from her bathroom a few minutes later and got dressed right in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she brushed her hair. I sat down in the comfy armchair she had in her room and watched as she threw her hair up in a ponytail.

"I came to see you."

"You saw me last night Chad."

"Are you implying you're getting sick of me?" I asked mockingly.

"I would never." She walked over to me and straddled my lap. She gave me a chaste kiss then buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"Up." I told her after a few minutes. I had to use the bathroom.

I was drying my hands when I looked down at the waste basket to see two pregnancy tests sitting on the top. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? Was Sonny pregnant? Is that why she had been with Taylah yesterday? Is that why she slept till late? I heard that pregnant people slept a lot. Maybe she just wanted to keep it a secret and tell me when she felt the time was right.

I walked out of the bathroom to see her making her bed. I sat in the armchair until she was finished then she went over to her DVD player and put in a DVD then sat down on her bed and patted the empty spot next to her. I wanted to say something to her but I didn't know what so I decided to stay silent.

"Hey you ok?" she asked as sat next to her, leaning my back against the headboard that was supporting a whole bunch of pillows. I didn't say anything just nodded my head.

"Are you sure?" she turned her head to look at me and I nodded again.

"No you're not. You're abnormally quiet."

"Ok fine. Is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Nope." She shook her head and played the movie. Hmm, that's not what her waste basket tells me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." She let out a little laugh. OK, maybe pressing her for it wasn't going to get it out of her so I may as well be direct.

"So what's with the pregnancy tests in your waste basket? Got something to tell me now." I crossed my arms across my chest in frustration and anger.

Her mouth opened in shock and she paused the movie then turned her body so she was facing me.

"Say something Sonny because if I'm going to be a teen father I'm pretty sure I have the right to know."

"Don't worry you won't be."

"What the hell does that mean? Don't tell me you're getting an abortion." Her eyes widened and she let out a giggle. Why the hell was she giggling? What was so amusing about this.

"Chad, before you burst into hysterics I think you should calm down."

"Give me one good reason why I should!"

"Because the tests aren't mine. They're Taylah's. She called me in distress yesterday and she came over. She thought that she was pregnant and the tests proved that."

Ok, now I felt completely stupid. I hadn't even thought of that.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I kissed her back and she ran her tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I obliged and our tongues danced together for a few minutes. We pulled apart before things could get too heavy even though we had done heavier things but neither of us wanted that right now. The movie was suddenly forgotten and I switched her TV and DVD player off.

"Does Jake know?" I asked her as we lay down on her bed and she cuddled up to my side, resting her head on my chest.

"I'm not too sure. Taylah said she would tell him soon but I think she wanted some time to get over the shock of it." I nodded my head in understanding even though Sonny couldn't see me.

"Can I ask you something?" she turned her head to look up at me.

"Go ahead."

"Ok, if you were pregnant would you tell me?"

"Of course I would, maybe not straight away but I'd still tell you."

"Good. That's all I wanted to know." I kissed the top of her head and she moved up on the bed so she could kiss me in the lips.

"I love you." She mumbled once we broke away from each other.

"I love you too. Who knows, maybe one day we will have a kid."

"That won't be at least for another 7 years and you better put a ring on this finger before you do." She held up her left hand, and using her right index finger she pointed to her ring finger. I laughed and kissed her again.

"Of course I will baby."

"Good." She pecked my lips and grabbed the remote control from next to me and turned the TV on so we could watch the rest of the movie. We spent the rest of the day up in her room away from her mom watching moves. Though being all protective and all, her mom came to check up on us a few times.

* * *

_**Oh, in a review someone pointed out that I changed the name of Portlyn's boyfriend. Yes, his name was originally Chase then I changed t to Tyler so I just wanted to clear up that I changed his name to Tyler. Sorry for the confusion. **_

_**Anyway, thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in a review. Guest reviews are welcome :)**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**I know I haven't been updating as frequently as I used to but the lack of reviews don't help much. I just feel a lot of you seem to be losing interest, but that's probably because the chapters have been boring lately so I don't blame you guys for not reviewing. Besides, people get busy and have more better and important things to do then read and review fanfic. Rant over and on with the chapter**_

**SONNY'S POV**

Weeks went by and before I knew it, it was summer vacation. We were going to Long Beach for the first two weeks of summer and seeing as Chad's parents had decided to go away on a holiday, yet again, I was staying at his place the night before. I had gotten Jake to take me there.

"Hey you." I said as Chad answered the door.

"Hey." He smiled at me and gave me a kiss then pulled me inside. He grabbed my luggage and carried it upstairs.

"Geez babe, what have you got in here? Rocks?" he asked setting it down in his room. I slapped him across the back of his head.

"Oh hardy, ha ha. No. There's clothes and shoes in there actually."

"We're only going for two weeks!"

"I know that. Speaking of, have you packed yet?"

"No not yet."

"Chad!" I whined.

"Sonny!" Chad mocked me. I stuck my tongue out at him and moved over to his bed. I didn't realise that he was right behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me from the ground and threw me on his bed. He hovered over me and tickled my sides.

"Stop it!" I laughed. He shook his head smiling and continued tickling me.

"Chad! Stop!" once again he didn't listen. I was gasping for air in the middle of laughs.

"Chad! Stop! Now! Please!" this time he listened and stopped tickling me. His face hovered over mine.

"Do you surrender?" he asked me. I nodded my head and before I could talk his lips crashed to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Unexpectedly he tickled my side and I let out a small gasp. His tongue slid into my mouth and our tongues danced together.. He moved his lips from mine and down to my jaw, then down to my neck. I moaned as he bit and sucked on it. I knew he was leaving a mark but I didn't care.

"Still surrender?" he mumbled lowly in my ear.

"Mmhmm." He rolled onto his back next to me and I straddled him. I took his earlobe in my mouth and gently sucked and nibbled on it. He shuddered at my hot breath on his hear.

"Sonny." He mumbled lowly. I smirked as I moved from his ear to his neck. I removed my lips from his neck after leaving a mark then buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Yes baby?"

"You have to get off, I have to pack." I rolled my eyes but got off him anyway. I watched as he got a suitcase out from his closet and filled it with clothes, a pair of flip flops and a pair of sneakers.

"What if we go somewhere nice for dinner? You have nothing for that." I told him as he was zipping up the suitcase. He sighed but went back into his closet pulling out a pair of dress shoes, dress pants and a few other pieces of nice clothing that would be suitable for a date. Though all of his clothes were nice.

"You happy now?" he asked as he put the clothes and shoes into the suitcase. I smiled at him and nodded my head. He zipped up the case and placed it next to mine.

I got on my knees and went to the edge of the bed where he was standing and wrapped my arms around my neck. His hands went to my waist and he pulled me closer.

"Ecstatic." I pressed my lips to his and gave him a chaste kiss.

"If you're going to have sex make sure you're quiet." I heard Scott say from the doorway. I moved from Chad's hold and watched as Chad picked up a pillow from his bed and threw it at Scott hitting his stomach.

"We're not having sex you idiot." Chad told me.

"Well just in case." Scott smirked and threw the pillow back at Chad who caught it. I took it from him and lay down on the bed placing the pillow under my head.

"Scott, why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"It's the summer. The parents are out of town, Chad won't be here tomorrow night so I'm hosting the Summer Kick Off Party." Scott explained.

"Oh how noble of you."

"Ruin shit and mom and dad will kill you. They know I leave tomorrow so they'll assume it's you."

"Don't worry little brother. Nothing is going to get broken or ruined." Scott said then walked away.

"My room is off limits!" Chad called out to him.

"Yea, yea. Whatever." Scott yelled back. I rolled my eyes and noticed Chad go and close the door, making sure to lock so that Scott couldn't barge in. We spent the rest of the night watching movies and went to bed at about midnight seeing as we were leaving early the next morning seeing as we were pretty much driving from one side of California to the other and it was going to take 6 hours.

We were woken up the next morning by someone pounding on the front door constantly and my phone incessantly ringing. I groaned and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Sonny Monroe, you and Chad are meant to be ready by now. Don't tell me you're still in bed." Tawni's voice came through the speaker. Shit! We'd slept through my alarm.

"We'll be down in a bit."

"Hurry." Tawni said. Before I could reply I heard the dial tone. I set my phone down and woke Chad up. I shook him gently and he stirred.

"Chad wake up. We're meant to be in the road by now."

"Oh shit!" he sat up in bed and got out. I did the same and pulled on a pair of faded shorts, and a black camisole and slipped into a pair of flip flops. I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun.

"Chad come on, let's go." I said stuffing my pyjamas and clothes I wore yesterday into my suitcase. I zipped it up and waited for Chad to slip into a pair of shoes. I grabbed my phone from my night stand and put it in my purse then unplugged the charger and put that in the front pocket of my suitcase.

"Alright, let's go." Chad said slipping his car keys into his pocket. He grabbed both his and my suitcases and carried them down the stairs, me following.

"It's about time!" Tawni said as Chad threw our suitcases into the back of his car. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Portlyn, Chloe, Tyler and Devon had come in two separate cars and Chad was driving his up there. I'd suggested to rent an Escalade or something so we could all ride together but none of them wanted to, so it was three cars. I don't know why Nico, Tawni and Grady had decided to ride in their own car but according to Tawni it was so if they wanted to go on a date they could just use Nico's car. I honestly think that Chad had the same idea.

"Hey guys, can I ride with you?" Grady asked Chad and I.

"Yea sure. You're sitting in the back though." I replied. Grady nodded his head and got into the back of Chad's car. I got into the passenger seat and Chad got into the driver seat. We had agreed that he would drive three hours and I would drive the others.

"So why didn't you want to go with Nico and Tawni?" I asked Grady once we'd been driving for a while.

"Tawni was in control of the radio and Nico is whipped enough to put up with it. Plus they were talking all lovey dovey to each other on the ten minute ride from my house to Chad's." I laughed at his answer as I turned the radio on. An album of Paramore blared through the speakers and I turned it down so I could hear Grady.

"Man, that'd suck." Chad said turning the air con on.

"Oh thank god. It's really hot in here." I said as I threw my flip flops off.

"You know where the button is. You could've turned it on yourself."

"Shut up Chad." I groaned pushing him gently.

"Hey, don't push the driver. That's not nice. Do it again you're walking." Chad threatened. I poked my tongue out at him and Grady laughed.

Three hours later we stopped for lunch and a bathroom break and Chad and I switched so that I was driving. Tawni had given me the directions and Chad had put them in the GPS before we left his house. Grady continued riding with Chad and I. He offered to drive but Chad didn't want to risk it in case he crashed because he wasn't on his insurance. I was, I didn't know why, but his parents just put me on there. According to them it was just in case of an emergency and Chad was unable to drive it in case he'd been seriously hurt so I could. It was simply for safety. I found it kind of stupid, but I wasn't going to fight it.

A few hours later I was pulling up into the long driveway of an extremely large beach house. I knew Tawni's family had money but DAMN! This beach house looked massive.

"Alright, everyone go pick a room. I of course get the main bedroom, fight for your own." Tawni told us as we all stood in the massive foyer of the house. I ran up the stairs and into a room at the end of the hallway and into one of the rooms. I knew it was the best one and had a private bathroom. Tawni had told me the other day when we were talking about it. I pulled out my phone and texted Chad to tell him which room I'm in. Before I could hit send Chad walked in through the door.

"There you are." He said smiling at me and shutting the door behind him. He placed the suitcases ny the door and joined me on the bed.

"Here I am."

"I searched every room for you. It was awkward when I walked into Portlyn and Tyler's room though." I giggled at him and shook my head. I relaxed on the bed as did Chad. Two weeks without parents, this was going to be a good two weeks.

_**This chapter was a tad slow and boring (again) I know, but I'm building it up for some drama. So stay with me please.**_

_**Anyway, thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Please leave a review. Guest reviews are welcome :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Well, I'm back with another one shot. Thank you all for the reviews and staying with me during the boring chapters.**_

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I stood at the bottom of the stairs watching as Tyler and Portlyn ran up the stairs. A few seconds later I heard a door slam. I turned my head to look at Grady

"Not going to go fight them for a room?" I asked him. He shook his head. I picked up mine and Sonny's suitcases and carried them up the stairs. I looked in all the rooms until I got to the end of the hallway. I opened the door and saw Sonny sitting on the bed.

"There you are." I said smiling at her and shutting the door behind me. I placed the suitcases by the door and joined her on the bed.

"Here I am."

"I searched every room for you. It was awkward when I walked into Portlyn and Tyler's room though." She giggled and shook my head. I relaxed on the bed next to her.

"Oh crap." Sonny said springing up from the bed. She fixed her hair and slipped her flip flops onto her feet. What was going on?

"What's wrong?" I asked as I followed her out of the room, down the stairs, and to a door. Sonny pounded on the door.

"Tawni! Nico! Quit whatever the hell you were doing and get out here!" she yelled. How the hell did she even know they were in there?

"Calm down. Geesh Sonny." Tawni said after opening the door.

"Sorry. But we have no food. We were meant to stop at a store on the way but we didn't."

"Oh crap. Come on, we'll go get some now. My parents gave me money for food."

"Alright, I'll drive." Obviously she was taking my car. I reached into my pocket and took my keys out. As soon as she turned to face me I placed the keys in her hand. She smiled at me, gave me a kiss then her and Tawni left.

"Video games?" Grady asked from behind me.

"Sure man. Yo Nico, come play video games with Grady and I." I said turning to Grady then turning to Nico. Nico nodded his head and we all went into the large lounge room and played video games.

Two hours later Tawni and Sonny came back, both holding grocery bags. They did several trips before finally staying inside.

"Gee thanks for your help." Sonny grumbled holding a bag in one hand and slapped me across the back of the head with the other. What the hell?!

"Hey, what was that for?" I called out to her. I paused the game and went into the kitchen to see Sonny unloading the bags and Tawni guzzling water.

"Tawni, go hang out with Nico." I told her. She pulled a funny face at me but obliged.

"Oh, so I'm going to unpack all this food then make dinner am I?" Sonny asked me, a tad angrily.

"No, I'll help." I moved over to her and began putting food away. I noticed that Sonny left out some vegetables and I figured she must be making a salad. She also left out some chicken.

"So what are you making for dinner?" I asked her.

"I was thinking stir fry." She said pulling out hokkien noodles from a bag. I nodded and she made me cut up vegetables while she cut up the kitchen into small chunks. I helped her make the rest of the dinner and as she was putting the stir fry in the bowls she told me to go get the others. I did as I was told, having to detach Portlyn and Tyler from one another.

"Grady, you're on clean up duty." Sonny told him as he sat down opposite her.

"Alright then." For someone who was told he had to clean up he seemed pretty mellow.

"Dude, you just got told you're on clean up duty. Shouldn't you be groaning in annoyance?" NIco asked.

"I really don't care. I mean we're all going to have to clean up at some point in this trip." Grady said. Well, at least he had his head screwed on right. I knew not many of us cooked seeing as we all had maids and parents to do it for us. Sonny's mother worked a lot and the Monroe's didn't have a maid so Sonny cooked for herself a lot, she had taught me to cook and I figured that out of all of us Sonny and I were the only ones that knew how to cook. During dinner we all talked loudly. When we were done Tyler insisted we go to the beach but Sonny and Tawni didn't want to. I didn't want to either, I just wanted to relax and spend time with Sonny.

"Come on, why not?" Tyler asked in a whiny voice. God, How did Portlyn put up with it?

"Uh because some of us actually drove today Tyler and went to the store to get you food, oh and cooked your dinner. So if you don't mind me, I'm going to go upstairs, unpack and relax." Sonny snapped. She was tired and the heat was getting to her.

"Sorry for making a simple suggestion then." Tyler snapped back. Sonny rolled her eyes and walked off. I followed her up the stairs and into our room. There was an air conditioner in here so Sonny cranked it up. Gee, why the hell was this room so fancy for anyways?

"Ok, why is this room so fancy? There's a private bathroom, has a key lock and has an air conditioner.

"All rooms are like this, but this is the biggest one." Sonny explained. She opened my suitcase and pulled out a t-shirt.

"Didn't you pack your own clothes?" I asked her as she pulled off her own. She scoffed as she unclipped her bra and pulled it off then slipped my t-shirt over her head before I could get a good look.

"I did. But I like yours better." I stripped off my t-shirt and cargo shorts so I was only in my boxers.

"So. Tired." Sonny pronounced as she climbed into the bed. Kicking the covers to the bottom. I got in the bed and pulled the covers up but Sonny kicked them back down.

"Too hot." She mumbled sleepily. I looked at the clock. It was only 7 o clock. It was much too early to sleep.

"Sonny, it's only 7pm. You can't go to sleep now." I shook her gently and she turned to face me.

"Entertain me." She told me point blank.

"What do you want me to do. Get into a penguin onesie and dance?" I suggested sarcastically. She smirked at me and her eyes sparkled.

"Yes actually." She said it seriously, but I knew she was kidding. I laughed and got off the bed to turn the TV on. There had to be something on we could watch. I took the remote back to the bed with me and handed it to Sonny. She flicked through the channels until she rested on some girly movie. I sighed but let her watch it anyway. She was grumpy and tired so I certainly didn't want her snapping at me.

* * *

_**Ok, so this was yet ANOTHER uneventful chapter and I sincerely apologise but I promise you next chapter will be less boring and contain some excitement. So please, just please stay with me during these boring chapters and leave reviews, guest reviews ARE welcome. **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Seeing as the last few chapters have been boring I decided to give a fast update with a more exciting chapter, well it's exciting to me at least, you may beg to differ. **_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Today we had gone to the beach and a group of strangers had asked us to play volley ball. Chloe, Devon, Chad, Grady, Nico, Tyler and I all agreed. It was us against them. I had my hair tied back in a messy bun to keep my hair off my face and my sunglasses. I was annoyed at some other girl on the opposite team. Her name was Lauren and she was incessantly flirting with Chad. I didn't mind the off flirt here and there but she was doing it all the time. Giggling at his every word, touching his arm, winking at him. She went too far when she went to go kiss him on the lips but he turned his head so she kissed him on the cheek. I noticed and threw the ball at him as hard as I could and it hit his back. He turned his head to look at me but I didn't look back at him. Instead I turned and walked towards the beach house, grabbing my bag in the process.

"Sonny!" he called out. I didn't want to hear it. He hadn't even tried to stop her. I just kept running until I reached the beach house.

"Sonny stop!" Chad called out again. I just kept going, and went up to the room we were sleeping in. I tried to close the door but his arm went up and pushed on it. He was much stronger than me and managed to push it open. I huffed and went into the adjoining bathroom locking the door. I sat on the tub and tried not to cry. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Sonny, please. Open this door."

"No Chad. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Please. Let's talk about this." I opened the door in anger and walked out into the bedroom.

"Talk about what? How you just let some girl incessantly flirt with you when I was standing only a few feet away?" I yelled at him.

"I wasn't going to do anything with her!" he yelled back.

"Why? BECAUSE I was standing a few feet away from you? I bet if I wasn't you would've let her flirt away and kiss you as much as she pleased?"

"Regardless of where you were I wouldn't let her do anything."

"If that's your story!" I moved towards the bedroom door so I could leave but he stood in front of it so I couldn't get out. Dammit!

"It's the truth!"

"Whatever Chad. Can you just move!" I tried to push him out the way but he wouldn't budge. I balled my fists and punched him in the chest. I went to punch him again but he took hold of my wrists to stop me.

"Listen to me." he said clearly. I shook my head and looked down at the floor trying to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me." I growled.

"I'll let go of you if you listen to me."

"No." I spat at him. I continued struggling to get out his grip.

"Sonny please. No girl could ever compare to you. You're too beautiful, amazing, talented, and so much more. I love how you don't need to go to the effort to look good for me. I love how you're not scared to stand up to me. I love how you drive my car. Not some random girl on the beach but you. Now listen, and listen closely; NOTHING was going to happen with that girl. Believe that. I. Love. You. I would NEVER let some other girl kiss me. The only girl I want to kiss is standing in front of me." I sighed and stopped fighting him. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach and my heart melted at his words. Damn him and knowing the right thing to say.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked softly, letting go of my arms and pulling me into his embrace, his arms loosely around my waist.

"Yes I believe you."

"Good." He kissed the top of my head as I wrapped my arms around him. I looked up at him.

"For the record, I love you to." I pecked his lips then stepped back from him.

"So do you want to go back to the beach? I mean, we do have towels there."

"Nah, Tawni will bring them back. We should go in the pool." I tugged on his arm to leave the room but he pulled me back to him and wrapped his arms around me again his hands reached up to my bikini strap and he twirled it around his finger.

"Or we could do something else." He pulled on the string and it came undone. I laughed and pushed at his chest.

"Such a guy!" I reached behind my back and tied my bikini back up.

"I'm sorry baby."

"You better be. Now come on, let's go into the pool." I tugged on his arm again.

"But we'll get sunburnt. That's if we haven't already." Chad said stopping me again. I sighed and decided to give in.

"Fine. Fine. What do you want to do then?" I asked. He didn't say anything, he just smirked at me.

"OTHER than THAT!" I added slapping him lightly on the shoulder. I walked away from him and got clothes out of my suitcase.

"Can I join?" he asked as I started to the bathroom.

"No." I laughed and shut the door in his face. Before I could lock it he stepped in.

"We can just shower, I promise I won't try anything."

"Fine, but if you do, you will pay." I opened the glass shower door and turned the hot water on a little then turned the cold water on. I stripped of my bathing suit & Chad stripped of his. We both stepped under the spray of the water and showered, Chad staying true to his word. We got out after about ten minutes, dried off and got dressed. As I was tying my hair up I heard voices and doors closing.

"Come on, the others are probably back by now." Chad said. I tied my hair up and followed him downstairs. Portlyn and Tyler were talking in hushed tones, Tawni and Nico disappeared to their room to shower off as they put it but we all knew they were doing more.

"So why did you guys come back so early?" I asked as I walked into the open kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"We lost the game." Grady responded.

"Yo Grady, why isn't your girl out here?" Devon asked him. Chloe glared at him and hit him across the back of the head.

"She's going on a family vacation this week but she said that she might drive out here next week or something."

"Oh. Must suck to be all alone." Tyler said.

"Nah. Not really. I mean yea, it sucks that you're all coupled off and I'm all alone, but I'm with my friends and that's all that matters."

"Hey, know what we should do next week when Chelsea is out here?" Chad asked as he took the bottle of water from me.

"What's that?" Chloe asked him.

"Go to Santa Ana." Chad suggested.

"What the hell is in Santa Ana?" I asked.

"Disney Land."

"Yea man, now we're talking." Devon agreed excitedly. As much as I'd love to go, it would be crowded and I wasn't one for crowds.

"Are you not forgetting something? It's summer vacation, which means it'll be crowded. I don't really want to spend an hour waiting in line for the spinning tea cups." I told them. I knew there was a specific name for them but I'd never been to Disney Land so I didn't know.

"Oh come on babe, live a little."

"No." I stood my ground. They can go to Disney, I'll stay here at the house. Chad turned me to face him and draped his arms around my waist.

"Please baby."

"No." I repeated myself.

"For me?" he gave me the puppy dog look, a look I couldn't refuse.

"Fine. Fine. I'll go. But you owe me something." He smiled and kissed me.

"Mmhmm." He mumbled against my lips. Great, now I was going to Santa Ana so we could all go to Disneyland. I would be spending my day around little kids. On the upside, my boyfriend owed me something. Oh, I couldn't wait for that.

* * *

_**so thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Was it more exciting than previous chapters? Please leave a review and tell me it was :) (Don't have to have a FF account to review) **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Thank you all for your reviews. They mean a lot. I'm sorry I don't update as frequently as I used to, I've been working on other stuff. Some you'll get to see soon. Well hopefully so stay tuned, until then...**_

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

It had been three days since Sonny had agreed to go to Disney Land with us when Grady's girlfriend gets here next week. I told her that I would 'owe' her something and we'd spent the past three days spending time with our friends. So tonight I decided that I would take her out to dinner, just her and me. We had spent the day at the beach, thankfully this time no girl had flirted with me, we got home at around four thirty and I'd had a shower then Sonny went in after me. She came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Wear something nice. You and I are going out to dinner."

"Is this you owing me?" she asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, yes it is. Now go get ready." She nodded her head and rummaged through her bag and pulled out a dress. She pulled it over her head after putting on a pair of panties and a bra then adjusted it on her body. She'd put on a short red dress that was tight and hugged all her curves. This girl was going to be the death of me I swear. She noticed me staring at her and smirked as she walked into the bathroom. I waited for her to do whatever she was doing in there. Gosh, why did girls take so long to get ready? I wouldn't care if Sonny was in sweats with no make-up, she'd still look perfect.

"You ready?" Sonny asked me as she pulled on a pair of black high heels. Wait, when had she come out of the bathroom? Her hair was pin straight and she had a light layer of make-up on, red lipstick painted on her lips to match her dress.

"Yea, I'm ready. Let's go." She placed her purse, cell phone and lip stick into a black clutch.

"Let's go." She smiled at me. I opened the door and walked out the room, Sonny following me.

"Hold up, where are you guys going?" Nico called out.

"To dinner. Don't wait up." I replied. We walked out of the beach house and to my car.

"Can you tell me where we are going?" Sonny asked as I pulled away from the house. I shook my head and smirked. She pouted and looked at me.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." I smirked at our pointless banter.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up in front of a restaurant. Sonny and I got out of my car and walked inside. I didn't know how popular this place was so I had made reservations.

"Cooper. Table for two." I told the maître de.

"Right this way Mr Cooper." The maître d said with a smiled. I laced my fingers with Sonny's and followed the maître d to a booth.

"Your waiter will be with you in a minute, here are some menus. Can I get you any drinks?" the maître d asked handing us a menu.

"I'll take a sprite please." Sonny said politely.

"Just a coke." I told him. The maître d nodded and walked away.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked Sonny opening the menu. She lent over closer to me to read the menu.

"I'll have the carbonara." Sonny replied. I scanned the menu and decided what I was going to have. As I put the menu down on the table a waitress came over to us and placed our drinks in front of us.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll just have the carbonara." Sonny ordered.

"I'll have the rump steak please." The waitress nodded and walked away. I noticed that she didn't write our order down but she only had to remember two meals so I suppose there was no point.

"Are you enjoying Long Beach?" I asked Sonny as we waited for our meal.

"Yea. It's ok I guess." It probably would've been better if that girl hadn't flirted with me the other day.

"Are you excited for Disney Land next week?" I asked her. I could tell that she didn't want to go and was only going because I pushed her too.

"Not really."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"But I know how much you want to go." She pointed out to me. Of course I did but not without her, I wouldn't have as much fun.

"So? Disney Land will always be there. We can go some other time." The waitress came back to our table and placed our meals in front of us. I gave her a polite smile as she did so.

"But what about the others? They seemed so excited.

"Just fake being sick or something in the morning and I'll insist they go without us." Sonny acted out a dramatic gasp.

"Chad Dylan Cooper are you suggesting what I think you are?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"What would that be m'lady?" I asked looking into her beautiful sparkling eyes.

"That we're going to lie to our friends." Sonny replied picking up her fork.

"Well yes, yes I am." Sonny laughed her infectious laugh, tipping her head back. We made small conversation for the rest of dinner then once I paid the cheque we walked back to my car.

"Thanks for a nice night." Sonny said as I pulled up in front of Tawni's family's beach house.

"It's not over yet baby." I grabbed her hand and walked around the house and onto the back porch. I took off my shoes and Sonny looked at me confused.

"Come on, take your shoes off." I urged her. It was still day light and I thought a walk on the beach would be a good way to end our date. Sonny did as she was told and unlocked the glass door to get inside and placed her shoes on the ground and her clutch on a small table. I put my shoes next to hers then led her back outside shutting the door behind me.

"Chad what are we doing?" Sonny asked as I led her down the steps and onto the sand.

"Just trust me." I took her hand in mine and walked closer to the water.

"What is it with you ending our dates in the water?" Sonny laughed.

"Baby we're not going into the water. " She quirked an eyebrow at me and laughed again.

"But we can if you want" I wrapped my arms around her tightly so she couldn't get away. I walked closer to the water and she lifted her legs.

"Chad! Put me down right now!"

"Nope." I laughed and walked into the water more not caring about my jeans getting wet.

"Chad! Put me down! You'll ruin my hair!" She screamed kicking her legs. We were waist deep by now so I put her down. She glared at me and pushed me away from her.

"I didn't mean in the water you idiot." She snapped pushing me again. I kept my balance in the water. I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Baby you love me." I whispered into the shell of her ear. I moved my lips from her ear to her neck and sucked on it enough to leave a mark. I continued kissing down her neck and made another mark on her, this time sucking on the skin a little harder and gently nibbling on it. She let out a soft moan and I smiled against her skin.

"Yes baby I love you, now get me out of this water and back to the beach house." I obliged to her request and led her out of the water, across the sand and to the beach house. We ran up the stairs and to our room where Sonny shed her dress.

"You got my dress wet!" she exclaimed throwing it at me.

"I'll buy you another." I told her as I shed my pants.

"Shirt too." She directed. I looked at her blankly and walked over to me.

"I said, shirt too." She repeated and slowly unbuttoned my shirt.

"Sonny." I groaned as she raked her nails along my abs. I shuddered at the light feeling.

"Yes baby?" she looked at me innocently. Before I could say anything she took my earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it. Dammit! That was my weakness and a major turn on. Sonny knew it too, she was a little vixen.

"Sonny." I groaned again. She didn't say anything and continued nibbling on my earlobe. I wrapped my arms around her and carried her over to the bed. She lay on top of me and moved her lips from my earlobe to my neck. She grinded against me and my member stirred awake inside my boxers, the lack of clothing between us not helping.

"Yea baby?" she murmured against my neck. She grinded on me again and I held back another groan. I shuddered again at her cold breath on my neck and unclipped her bra. I rolled us over so I was on top and pulled her bra off.

"You are bad." She smirked at me and I moved down to her breast and took one in my mouth.

"Oooh. Chad." She moaned as I swirled my tongue around her nipple. After tending to one breast I moved my mouth to the other. She squirmed under my touch as I reached down and pulled her panties off.

"This is not fair." She said breathlessly as I moved away from her breasts and back up to my lips. She pulled my boxers off with my hands and pushed them the rest of the way off with her feet.

"Better?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I attached my lips to hers again. I ran my hand down her side resting it on her thigh. I slowly moved closer to her core.

"Don't tease." She murmured against my lips. I kissed her again and slipped my finger inside her core. She moaned, and I slid my tongue inside her mouth. I pumped my finger inside her and added another. I pumped faster and curled my fingers inside her.

"CHAD!" she moaned loudly as she reached her climax for the first time tonight. I removed my fingers and sucked her juices off. I reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom where I had stored some the night when we got here. I rolled it onto my member and ran my member along her folds.

"I don't like teasing." Sonny softly reminded me. I thrust into her and she let out a gasp. She moaned loudly as I moved inside her, quickening my pace. Our breathing grew heavy as I moved inside her.

"Fuck Chad." She moaned as she dug her fingers into my back. I felt her walls tighten around my member as she began to climax. Her hands were flying everywhere, grasping the sheets, to in my hair, on my shoulders, on my chest and finally resting on my back

"Oh. Oh god Chad!" I thrust inside her a few more times then tensed and came inside the rubber.

"Sonny." I groaned into the shell of her ear as I came.

"God your amazing." Sonny whispered as she raked her fingers through my hair. I pulled out of her and Sonny let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact. I walked into the bathroom and did what I had to do then turned the shower on. I poked my head out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Come shower with me." I told her. She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I promise, we'll just shower." I assured her. She nodded her head and got off the bed walking into the bathroom. She stepped under the spray of water, and I shut the bathroom door and joined her. We showered as I promised then dried off and got dressed then lay in bed.

"I wonder if the others heard us having sex. You were pretty loud." I said as I lay my head on the pillow. Sonny slapped my chest and laughed.

"Oh god I hope not." She said.

"Go to sleep Sonny. It's late." I told her looking at the clock.

"It's not even 11." Sonny argued.

"Don't fight me baby. I know you're tired." Sonny nodded and slipped under the covers. I got under the covers with her and we both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_**Yea, I was having some dirty minded thoughts when writing this, but oh well. It's rated M for a reason. haha**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review :)**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey hey. I'm sorry I took longer than usual with updating, but I was more focused on other stories that I just couldn't figure out what to write for this one. Thankfully I figured it out so YAY!**_

_**(Disclaimer: we all know by now that I don't own Sonny With A Chance)**_

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

We had been in Long Beach for a week now and Chelsea had arrived on Saturday, earlier than expected seeing as we weren't expecting her until today. Today was the day that Chad had decided for us to go to Disney Land. Well technically the others were going and Chad and I were staying back at the beackhouse. Tawni came in early and flipped the light switch on to wake us. I groaned and buried my head into Chad's bare chest at an attempt to block out the light. Chad groaned himself and place his arm over his eyes.

"Come on. Up and at 'em. Disney Land today!" Tawni exclaimed. She was far too perky for this time of the morning.

"Tawni go away please." Chad begged.

"No, you were the one that suggested this so get out of bed." Tawni protested. I groaned and placed my hands on my stomach, time to lie. Chad rubbed my back and looked at me.

"You ok babe?" he asked.

"Oh please, she's fine!" Tawni replied for me.

"I feel like shit Tawn." I told her.

"No. you just need to get some food in you."

"Food is the last thing I need right now."

"Tawni just leave. Go to Disney Land without us. I'll make sure Sonny's ok." Chad told her.

"Fine. But you better mae sure she is. If anything bad happens call me."

"Tawni, I get it. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Alright fine. We'll go to Disney without you." Tawni left the room and turned the light off as she left. I kissed Chad's chest then looked up at him.

"Nice acting." He said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." I gave him a quick kiss.

"Go back to sleep." With one final kiss I got comfortable again and feel asleep.

A few hours later I woke up to find Chad's side of the bed empty. Where did he go?

"Oh good, you're awake." Chad said entering the room. I smiled at him as I sat up in bed The cool was already on so it wasn't so bad.

"Yea, what time is it?"

"It's 11. Tawni's called four times already to make sure you're ok. I told her you were sleeping it off." It was kind of cute at how much Tawni cared about my wellbeing.

"It's kind of sweet when you think about it." I said as he joined me on the bed.

"It's kind of annoying when she calls every half hour though." Chad said as he pulled me to him. Usually I'd complain it was too hot but the room was actually rather cool.

"Maybe you should've turned your phone off."

"Oh I did, but then I realised she had the number for the landline. So she just called that." I let out a soft giggle.

"She's just concerned about me. She is my best friend after all, we've been friends for ten years."

"I know but maybe she should be a little less concerned. You're not even sick."

"She doesn't know that Chad."

"Yea, yea. Come on, let's get out of this room we can go to the beach or something." I shook my head. I wasn't really up to going to the beach.

"Don't really want to the beach."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go out to lunch somewhere." I suggested. Chad groaned at that. Clearly he didn't like that idea.

"Fine. What do you want to do then?" I asked him.

"We have the house to ourselves. Let's go downstairs and watch a bunch of movies and do whatever the hell we want." Chad suggested.

"We can do that at home though."

"Yea but we always have parental supervision or they're at least in the same house at us. At least here we can do whatever we want." I smiled getting the subtle hint and nodded my head.

"I'm up for that, but first." I crawled over to the edge of the bed where he was standing and pulled him down into a searing kiss. His tongue gently pushed into my mouth and I let it. He grabbed me by the waist and moved me up on the bed so my head was resting on the pillow. His lips moved away from mine and kissed my jawline and down to my neck. His hand lifted my tshirt and rubbed circles on my bare torso. I let out a soft moan as he gently bit on my neck.

"Chaad. Stop." I moaned as his hand brushed my breast. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Why?" he asked, still rubbing circles on my sides.

"Because if you don't we'll be spending all day in this bed."

"Now that, I wouldn't mind." He pressed his lips to mine again and kissed me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around my neck. If he wasn't going to stop, I may as well enjoy it. I let out another soft moan when his hand went down my shorts and he rubbed the outside of my panties. I felt him smirk against my lips. He let me flip us over and I grinded against him feeling his semi hard member through his and mine clothes. I let him take my shirt off and I was left in only my panties while he was in his boxers. I kissed him again and trailed kisses down his jaw and to his neck like he had done with me only minutes ago.

"Sonny stop." I stopped and looked up at him. I grinded against him again and looked at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if we don't we'll be spending all day in this bed." He repeated my words and I smirked as I grinded against him.

"Now that I wouldn't mind." I mimicked. We both laughed at the repeated conversation. As he laughed I removed his boxers. I took his length in my hand, my thumb rubbing over his head. I felt Chad shudder underneath me.

"Sonny." He moaned. I smirked as I slowly pumped his length with my hand. His hand tightened around my wrist after a few minutes and I looked at him.

"Aww someone doesn't like teasing." I said as I removed my hand from his length and lay next to him.

"No I don't." He said as he hovered over me. He kissed me hungrily and removed my panties. I heard him fiddle around for a bit as he got a condom on. I let out a gasp as he pushed inside me.

"Chaaaaad!" I drawled out. He grabbed hold of my thighs as he thrust inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let out another moan when he pushed deeper inside me. His hands stayed on my thighs as he continued his thrust. I unwrapped my legs from around him and flipped us over so I was on top. I rolled my hips and Chad threw his head back onto the pillow. I bit my lip to stop myself from letting out another moan even though we were the only ones home. I bounced on his length gently. He tugged on my hair and pulled me down into a searing kiss. I rolled my hips on him going at a heavy pace. I broke away from his lips and our heavy pants filled the room. I sat up and bounced along his length again, him thrusting into me still. I felt him become tighter around me as my walls tightened around me. I let out a scream as Chadd thrusted hard inside me, hitting the perfect spot and making me come. I panted heavily as I came aroumd him and only minutes later he tensed and came hard inside the rubber. I hovered over and kissed him then got off him and lay next to him breathing heavily.

"Well, that's one way to spend the day." I said. Chad laughed and got up to go in the bathroom. He came out ten minutes later all clean. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower myself. I came back out fully dressed to see Chad not in the room. I frowned and went downstairs. I heard noises in the kitchen so I went in there. I found Chad cooking.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I pulled open the fridge.

"Making us lunch."

"What ya making?" I asked him.

"Hamburgers. You can cut up some tomatoes if you want?" I nodded my head and cut up a tomato and got out other stuff we like on our burgers. Chad finished cooking the meat for it and I put them together for us. We sat in front of the TV and turned it on.

"This hamburger is pretty good." I said after a few bites.

"It should be. I made it." Chad said. I scoffed and looked at him.

"So conceited."

"Nope just proud." I rolled my eyes and finished eating my burger. When we were done with our lunch I made us some popcorn and we watched a bunch of movies. Neither of us were really up to doing much seeing as we were somewhat exhausted from our morning events. I dozed off to sleep though because I was awakened when the others came back from Disney Land.

"Hey Sonny, you feeling better?" Tawni asked me as she sat down next to me with a large bag in her hands, no doubt she'd probably bought souvenirs.

"I'm feeling better. Chad looked after me."

"Well I'm glad. Oh, I brought you something." She reached into the bag and pulled out a whole heap of things.

"There's these." She put a pair of Mickey Mouse ears on my head.

"And I got you this." She held up a shirt with Minnie Mouse on it. She continued showing me all these things she got for me, which was a tinkerbell t-shirt, a Mickey Mouse sweatshirt, a Minnie mouse snowglobe and a Disnley Land snow globe.

"Aww thanks Tawni." I gave her a hug to thank her.

"No biggie. Just because you didn't get to go to Disney Land doesn't mean you can't have presents." I smiled at her as Chad came in the room.

"What are these?" He asked flicking my Mickey Mouse ears.

"They're Mickey Mouse ears Chad. Leave them alone." Tawni said swatting his hand away. I took them off my head and placed them on the coffee table with everything else Tawni had got me. Chad wrapped his arm around me and I lent my head on his chest.

"Yo, guys! Nico's ordering pizza! What do you want?" Devon yelled out.

"Tell him to come in here!" Chad yelled back. We waited for a bit then Nico walked into the room with Devon, Chloe, Grady and Chelsea trailing behind him.

"Alright, what pizza do we want?" Nico asked. There were 10 of us so we would have to order a few pizzas. We came up with a list of pizzas and Nico ordered them. He was just getting off the phone when Portlyn and Tyler walked in.

"Alright, empty your pockets. Pizza is on the way." Nico said. I rolled my eyes as I calculated in my head the price of the pizzas and everyones share. I told them and they all coughed up their share with a few groans here and there. While we waited for the pizza to get here we all talked about Disney land. Chad and I didn't say anything, just listened.

We spent the rest of the night eating pizza and other junk food while talking and watching movies. We were loud but it didn't matter. It was around midnight when Chloe called for a late night swim. Being teenagers we all agreed and changed into swimwear. Tawni had a crazy idea of us all holding hands and jumping in together. It didn't work out as well as Tawni thought it would but it was fun none the less. We all ended up going to bed at about 3am.

* * *

_**The ending was a tad boring I know but I didn't know how else to finish it. **_

_**So thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in a review :) (Guest reviews are welcole)**_


End file.
